How can you mend a broken heart
by LadyofTheDarkSky
Summary: Anna the leader of everything in Kyoto, the strongest shaman ever known. How will her life change, when she's transfered into Tokyo? What will she do, when she meets the one called Hao Asakura? HaoxAnna
1. Begining

_My name is Anna. I was born half shaman, half Itako and the world around me was on the point of existing and perishing. I was raised as an elementalist and spirit talker and I became the best of them all. My life was stormy, everything around was spining and hurtling: fights, love afairs, spirit world... I proved myself not only in the usual ways of traditional shamans, but also in the street life of a shamans. And that was nearly imposible for a woman..._

_In Kyoto, I was known as strongest, the rumors of my strength flew across all the country. I didn't understand why at first, but when I looked aorund, I've noticed that I was the only one, who could control all six elements in a perfect way. Just like I saw that no one can control katana the way I can. That's why I was acknowlaged as best of best. Not because I behaved as a simple skank, gadding around every guy, but because I was extraordinary... _

_Right then my life seemed perfect, but all of it changed quickly when I've gone to Tokyo. There, something waited for me, something I never expected to happen. And that something changed my life completely..._

_I'll tell you everythin from the begining, from the day I've gone to the capital and how my fate turned in the most unexpected way...the way, which took me to the farthest corners of the world... The way, which showed the deepest abyss of my soul... _

„Mom! I'm going out!" a voice from the hall came. Anna was putting on her usual black leather coat. She was also wearing tight jeans mini-skirt with some chains on it. Also, a black shoulder-strapped blouse and long roughshod soldiery boots. Yeah, seventeen-year-old Anna Kyouyama looked both: extraordinary and hot. She was blonde, a very unusual thing in Japan. Otherwise, Anna never distinguished herself as an ordinarily girl. And she wasn't one: besides these golden hair, black onyx eyes and extremely hot body, Anna also was an incredibly strong shaman, who ruled over six elements (A/N: in mythology I'm writing about, the elements of earth are six: fire, water, earth, wind, ice, energy (electricity, like lightening) ). Here, in Kyoto, she lived with her family and was the ruler of everything in the old capitol.

Anna's mother, Atsuko Kyouyama, was indeed beautiful woman, with long black hair and same color eyes. These eyes passed to Anna, but instead of inviting warmness and happiness, Anna's eyes shone with coldness. Strange that was, since Anna always had loving people around her, but still, the girl remained cold and distant from other people, even her mother didn't know all Anna's secrets, no matter that she possessed Reishi. Another thing that Anna got from her mother – ability to read minds and hearts.

The elder woman came to the hall and smiled kindly to her gorgeous daughter, who was now putting on her usual 1080 prayer beads.

"You look wonderful, Anna-chan" the blonde only rolled eyes.

"Yeah, just like the night" it was already a late evening, but Atsuko was used to her daughter going out this late: that was the usual part of their lives.

"Be safe, Anna-chan. And please, come back until dawn" Atsuko pleased this, since tomorrow was an important day to Anna: she was at the balance of two decisions: whether she'd go for her last year of school to Tokyo or not. There, she was invited to enter the competition for one of the most prestigious schools in Tokyo: the Funbari High.

Anna closed to her mother and placed a light kiss on her cheek.

"Deal. Now I must go. Oh, by the way: when will oto-san come back?" Atsuko smiled softly, seeing how her daughter cares for everything: although Anna was cold person, she'd always find time to care for her family.

"Tomorrow, my dear. You'll be able to present him the news, don't worry" Anna nodded and turned to the door. She waved for goodbye at the door way and shut them behind her. Atsuko sighed and gone back to the living room.

Anna walked to her motor cycle: daddy's gift for seventeenth birthday. It was all black, only engine shone with silver. On the front was painted words Spirit of Night (A/N: in bitchin' letters); Anna's own artwork. She hopped on it and turned the engine on. It roared loudly and she sped of into the night, heading towards the city centre, where usually all shamans gathered…

Anna drove skillfully through narrow alleyways, quickly closing to the main spot. It was a square, one of bigger in Kyoto. There already stood a large mass of people. Here and there fires burned in tin barrels, illuminating groups around them. Few fakirs were around, entertaining public; few people were fighting with swords or fists – nothing unusual. Anna slowed down her steel horse and closed to the one of groups around burning barrels. Everyone's eyes followed her: some were fearful, some were respectful, but it all showed that Anna was the person, who attracted attention of the most people around.

The blonde pulled off by a group of girls around the burning barrel. _There, in streets, it was important to have a group. If you didn't, you'd be exiled…you'd be a strange loner. These three girls were nice ones. And dangerous ones as well. If no one irritated them, they'd stay alive, but if they did…a quick death would always meet them. I remember each of them: Pirika, the blue – haired Ainu, perfectly controlled over water and ice. She had a harsh character, no one messed up with her especially when she was in bad mood. God help those who stepped in her way at that time. The other one's name was Tamao: pink hair and angel face. Perfect combination to be fooled. She had this control of the air and another thing: she was very good in divinatory, especially when you needed to find a person or a place. Nothing's better than to have a shaman with these abilities in a gang. There was another one, Jeanne. She was drop-dead beautiful, with white long hair and red sparkling eyes. I never figured out why they were red – they just were, that's all. Her ability to rule over light and air was extraordinary and besides that, she was a fortune teller. Every fortune she told came true and I could always trust with her predictions… Yep, we were strong gang, no one messed with us, only we picked with whom to mess with… Everyone was afraid of us and we simply used it as an advantage. We were Death Wraiths, or at least that's how they called us…out of fear… _Anna hopped off her motor bike and approached the three other girls. Then she took out of her pocket a pack of cigarettes and drew on one.

"How's everybody today?" she asked in a cold voice, the usual of her. Girls only gave short answers.

"Fine.."

"Good…"

"Ok…"

"Perfect. So, who're we after tonight?" Jeanne only turned her cattish red eyes to one of the groups by other burning barrel.

"Those guys had a problem with our…behavior" she said it with cold deadly voice, which meant a disastrous ending for those ten guys. Anna arched an eyebrow, looking to the large group. She drew on another smoke and expired thick cloud of smoke to the air above her head.

"Well then, ladies, I guess we just gotta teach them a lesson, aren't we?" Pirika nodded, her eyes burning with blue flames of excitement.

"Yeah, let's go" the four moved to the guys, people quickly stepping out of their way: they already knew what waits of those, who dared to insult Death Wraiths. And insult those guys did, no matter that it was a simple pushing around in a bar, it was an insult and they were about to pay for it. _You had to stay strong and cool. No matter for what you were insulted: a simple little word of joking around or a major insult that was done purposely. In either case you had to prove yourself that you took it seriously and that you won't tolerate it. This time, it was a complete pointless reaction to insult, but the pride stayed pride and I was ruled by it. I couldn't let my image to go down. As for those guys…what's the difference ten shamans more or less on this world? I saw none. _

The four girls closed to the group of guys, who were already prepared for a malicious fight. One of them, a leader, stepped out of the group and sent a hateful look to Anna. The blonde only blew out a cloud of smoke to his face, showing that she was completely cool with the situation.

"Make it quick and clean" Anna asked, looking right into the eyes of the guy "or slow and painful?" the guy only lowered his eyes, not being able to hold back her gaze. To tell the truth, no one could. Anna had a hell-freezing look, killing each person who dared to even take a glance to her.

"I could ask the same question to you, Kyouyama" the guy teased her. Anna only raised an eye-brow.

"You **do** realize that your end is coming within the seconds as we talk. You can regret it you know. Not that you already don't" Anna blew out another cloud of smoke. The leader laughed out loud, showing that he wasn't at all afraid.

"Unless you could count, you'd see that you're out numbered" Anna took short glances behind her back. Girls were already holding their weapons battle ready: Tamao had something like a wooden tablet to summon spirits of the winds; Pirika had two identical staffs in her hands: one with blue, other – white gems on the top. Jeanne had a silver sword, which was spreading the slight light. As for Anna, she just threw the cigarette on a ground and drew out her katana, one for a start.

"I think we can handle that" she quickly lifted her arm and sent a whirl of fire across the group. Many guys had injuries, but they weren't serious: Anna done it purposely, since she liked playing with her prey. Few guys summoned their spirit controls and attacked the four. Anna only raised her arm once again and sent another whirl of fire to him: the guy fell on the ground in front of her, freshly hot dead. Pirika jumped up and met another guy, flying through the air with giant white wings: she summoned huge blades of ice and slashed the guy into bits. Tamao summoned her spirits of winds and blew away three at once: they were finished off by Jeanne's light daggers, made of real light. Anna quickly squatted down by the time a bomb of blue light flew above her head and placed her palm on the black-topped ground. From under her palm came a sound of top cracking and huge creepers came out of it: the whorls of it wriggled around the rest of the group and began to choke them. Anna stood up and waved her finger to one of creepers: it instantly brought the leader to her, others continuing to stifle the rest.

"So, I asked how you wanted it to be. Huh?" Anna brought the poor guy so close, he could feel the cold coming from her… "I can't hear you" the poor guy gulped and breathed out.

"Just…make it quick" Anna nodded, staring furiously to his eyes.

"You have learned your lesson. Good" she turned around and looked to Jeanne "finish them off" Jeanne nodded and quickly sent a ray of light over the chocking guys: they were dead the moment ray touched their bodies. Anna sighed and drew on another cigarette. Her creepers gone back to the underworld, waiting to be called again… _This is how we killed…first a bit of harsh death, then a bit torture…and then…only by a request. Mostly the wanting was to end up painless… but there would always be exceptions… However, we were cruel and every body saw that. Interesting how always appeared people, who tried to kill us… Oh well, there would always be some fools, no matter where you go…_

Anna got back home at about three o'clock. She quickly and silently ran upstairs and changed into her night-gown. Anna wanted to get some more sleep before tomorrow's answers about going to Tokyo. The girl was so tired, that she didn't even bother to turn of the light: the moment she laid her head on a pillow was the moment she fell asleep….

A/N: Hey, guys, I'm back!!!! Sheesh, that was one hell of a holiday…Anyway, there you read my story… how was it? Is it worth any effort? You tell me please :DDD waiting for your reviews. Man, it's good to be back… Anyway, if you'll like my story, I still cannot promise that I'll post every day…maybe even the pace will be extremely slow…like treble a week…TTTT jeez, this school life's killing me… University, where the hell are you?!!!! Anyway, R&R please!!!!


	2. a very importaint things

An early morning started differently from the rest. Anna woke up suddenly about two hours earlier that she would usually do. The blonde only lain in bed, looking to the ceiling, thinking. It was a big day for her, all fate laid on a decision of some kind of human, who Anna never even saw in her life. And this feeling of unwarranted ness killed her. _It was like playing with the dice. If number will be right and Mrs. Fortune on your side, you'll win. If not – you'll just get on with your life…or you'll perish into nothingness. Depends on a situation. _Anna felt that she won't be able to get back to sleep, so she just got out of bed, dressed with her dressing-gown and sat by the computer. She loved listening to music. Just like that: sit and listen and let the thoughts fly through your mind. The blonde skimmed across her music files and found something interesting: having about forty gigs of music always gives you the trouble in finding out what good songs you have.

Anna clicked on the song file and the player program popped up on the screen. The hard rock music emerged from speakers on Anna's table and ground. The words said:

_I guess I could've sent a letter from the road  
With words that always meant more then updates on the phone  
The signals fading fast and the ink is running out  
The words repeating as I'm better from my mouth_

Please hold me tightly, I don't care if I can breathe tonight  
Forget these lungs their jealousy your burning up but I can't leave this all behind  
Forget these lungs their jealousy your burning up but I can't leave this all behind

Behind your back talking like knives  
And I can hardly breathe  
Sharpen your tongue the rest of your life  
And I can not believe anything that you say

Please hold me tightly, I don't care if I can breathe tonight  
Forget these lungs their jealousy your burning up but I can't leave this all behind  
Forget these lungs their jealousy your burning up but I can't leave this all behind

So your the fire and I'm the water  
I am the balance and you are the color  
I won't forget you when we're not together  
This is the ending, it's my surrender

(So your the fire and I'm the water  
I am the balance and you are the color  
I won't forget you when we're not together  
This is the ending, it's my surrender)

Please hold me tightly, I don't care if I can breathe tonight  
Forget these lungs their jealousy your burning up but I can't leave this all behind  
Forget these lungs their jealousy your burning up but I can't leave

Anna listened, looking through the window how an early summer sun's rising from the eastern horrizon, waking up all slumberous pleople. Anna thought whether the same it would be to her, if she'd pass that competition. Will the life change a lot to her? Or will it be the same? Anna couln't answer these quesions, but still, more than anything she wanted to go...to leave this place, since it was already pissing her off: all the same weak shamans, all the same nights, killing everyone she'd choosen... This life sucks!!! _The routine was already into me. I couldn't kick it out. The same thing every night and day just killed me. I liked thrill and adventures, which happened time to time, but there, in Kyoto, i already felt like trapped. Oh well, I thought, if I'll go away, the crime per cent will get lower in this city. _Anna listened and relistened the song, looking through the window how the early summer morning sun's coming up, waking the slumerous and lazy people. The song went on many times over.

_So your the fire and I'm the water  
I am the balance and you are the color  
I won't forget you when we're not together  
This is the ending, it's my surrender._

Anna played with the strand of her golden hair. A though krept into her mind, which she naturaly pushed away. The blonde wasn't the type of person, who'd get emotional, but in times like these, when stress of something very important is all over you, mind's always playing tricks on you. _Right then there wasn't anyone to be the balance. I could be only a color with no basis under feet, although I seemed like the person who does have everything in her hands. No, that wasn't the way everything was. I only showed myself like I wanted people to see me. And that was my greatest strength...which later grew into my weakness... But right then I knew so little about it... So stupid I was...I tried to prove myself that I didn't need anyone to protect me, to hug me when I'm crying, to laugh with me when I'm happy. The thing of proving myself worked perfectly: only guys that were in my life were only for fun, using and well...sex. What normal person needs, huh? _

The blonde sat in front of the screen and suddenly jumped from a chirping sound by her night-table. She forgot to turn off the alarm clock, so she done it now and went to the shower to get ready for a big day...

As Anna and her mother were eating their breakfast, Anna's bigger brother stormed into the kitchen, his hair messy and his jeans showing that he had slept with them all night and more of it, he was top-less.

„Mom, where the hell is my black T-shirt?" he asked loudly, obviously in a rush.

„They're all black, Hideki" Atsuko told in i-am-bored tone and took a sip of tea. Anna only arched her eyebrow and too took a sip of hot drink. Hideki only lowered his shoulders in a pissed off way.

„Jeez, there's two women in a house and no one sees my **f-a-v-o-r-i-t-e** shit! This sucks!!!" Anna only smirked to him. She always found this black haired and black eyed guy only a pathetic excuse for a brother, but she learnt to love him. You can't choose the family, as they say.

"Hey, we do **not **shepherding around over your clothes. Go look to the laundry basket" Hideki only frowned his forehead and turned around, mumbling something under his breath as he walked away. A voice of Anna flew through the room and hit Hideki's ears with all its rage.

"And don't you dare to call me pathetic!!! You're the one who's pathetic in this house!!!" Hideki slapped himself twice for forgetting Anna's Reishi. Oh well, he'll never get use to that his head isn't as safe as it might seem. Hideki himself was a shaman, but he only specialized in arts of levitation (A/N: the ability to make objects fly or move with your mind power) and herb medicine. He had no idea of how these mind things work, but he never learnt to be careful with his thoughts when Anna or their mother's around.

Atsuko looked to her daughter seriously.

"You know you shouldn't use Reishi on him. This power at home isn't good thing" Anna only rolled eyes: she hated when her mother's reading morals to her.

"I know I know, but he's such a dump – ass. You know I hate when he starts to act aggrieved in front of us" Atsuko smiled to her. Yes, she did know how Anna hated when somebody jumped over navel, but then again…didn't Anna would always do that herself?

"Ok, but promise at least not go hard on him" Atsuko asked politely to her daughter. She knew that if she'd push Anna to do something, the blonde would never to it the way she had.

"Fine. I promise" Anna finished her tea and got up "I gotta go. Want to get earlier to the school" Atsuko smiled and poured herself another cup of tea.

"Be safe, Anna-chan. I'll be waiting for good news" Anna placed a kiss on her cheek and ran out of the house. She quickly jumped on her motor bike and sped off towards the school.

At the front door, where already was a huge mass of students, rushing to their classes, three girls were already waiting for Anna. They came earlier, since they were just to anxious to find out whether they'll be transferred into another school to Tokyo or not.

As they heard a familiar sound of motor bike's engine, all three turned to that way and saw Anna, in her leather coat, leather pants and black tube tank top. Also, usual 1080 beads necklace. When Anna hopped off her motor bike, every body made way to her, knowing that they could get punched very hard if they didn't cater to her in some way. The blonde closed to her friends and greeted them. All girls stood in silence for a while, all feeling tensed. Anna didn't bother herself with such a burden and drew on a cigarette. Jeanne, seemingly as well couldn't hold the tense:

"Could I have one?" she asked. Anna nodded and held out a packet to her. Pirika and Tamao soon joined them. It was forbidden, smoking in school's territory, but none of the four gave a damn on in. _The rules, teachers, laws, dos and don'ts…every seemed only a way of fun. To break the rule was a part of a day and that day was just special, probably the last in that stupid, agony-filled and extremely boring place. Although I was good at all subjects, but I just didn't like the feeling of being trapped in that prison…and I extremely didn't like the feeling that I'm wasting the most precious years of my life…think of all the places I could visit…or spells and fighting styles I could learn… But right then I couldn't see that the most exiting moments of my life are only ahead of me… _

The bell rang and the four threw cigarettes' stubs simply on a black-topped ground. All moved towards the door, other people fearfully stepping out of their way. All four were in the same class. Actually, this was from the kindergarten, nothing changed since then, only classrooms. And all four were glad of that: no one messed up with them not only in streets, but in school as well. How convenient, isn't it?

When all class thronged into classroom, a teacher came in and calmed every body down. When no one finally talked (with a little help to teach from Anna), teach began, speaking cheerfully.

"I want to congratulate four of you. As a matter of fact, I'm deeply impressed with such achievements" the teacher smiled. She was a kind hearted woman, with warm dark brown eyes. Every body liked her, but Pirika always told that she was a little too soft-hearted. Well, as for Anna, Jeanna, Tamao and Pirika, yes, she was…

"As you all knew, there was a competition to be transferred into Tokyo Funbari High School. And from this class, four people won the ability to graduate in one of Japan's best school. So there are the names…"

_When the fear comes into your body, it slowly hits your knees, and then you feel it flowing through your arms, completely paralyzing them. Then it comes to your heart, which starts to beat so fast, that it might jump out through your throat. I felt the same way then. There was my fate, lying in a sheet of paper. Funny how all important things are put into such a little and fragile objects…_

"Tamao Tamamura, Pirika Kinyama, Jeanne Osoku and…Anna Kyouyama" everybody clapped and cheered happily, but none could figure out what made them so happy: the fact that girls actually achieved something already, or the fact that they are going away for good. Only Anna could read those minds and she knew the answer: they all were happy, because she won't be able to beat them up whenever she wanted. Oh well, at least she really made herself to be remembered…

The four rushed out of the school, smiling happily.

"I still can't believe we're all going!!!" Tamao squealed happily. Anna smiled to her lil-girl's voice.

"Yup, we are. Just imagine how fun this will be. A whole new city to be explored" Pirika agreed with Anna with all four.

"Not to mention all hot guys we're going to meet! Hey, guys, we need to do some shopping with this occasion" Jeanne and Anna only rolled eyes: neither of them actually liked shopping.

"Come on, Pirika. It's all six weeks until we're about to go to Tokyo" Jeanne said, her voice sounding very pissed off. Really, she hated that place called "mall". Many people, endless racket, annoying pushing around… Nah, this wasn't for Jeanne. Nor Anna.

"I have a better idea" Anna said as they closed to her motor bike "Benny's organizing party at one of his clubs and we're invited. What do you say? His parties are always good" Jeanne scoffed.

"And drunk and drugged. What's the theme this time?"

"Vampires, rock and black. Sounds nice, ne?" Pirika nodded, her eyes already burning with excitement.

"Wonderful! What do you say Tam?" Tamao only gave a slight smile.

"Well…I don't think I can attend it" Anna raised an eyebrow and asked.

"Why?" Tamao blushed a bit.

"Well…Reich asked me out…and well, I've said yes" Parika laughed and gave Tamao a rib-crushing hug.

"That's our girl!!! We forgive you not attending it, right Anna?" the blonde nodded, smiling as kind as she could to Tamao. Anna knew that Tammy liked that guy long ago and now she could just spend some time with him and, what Anna thought, to see how idiotic he was. After all, he was only human.

"Sure thing. Now let's drift. We need to get ready, right?" everyone nodded and, by saying good bye, all turned to different directions.

When sun went down and the first stars appeared on the sky, Anna got dressed in the sexiest way she knew: short, tight black mini-skirt, fish-netted black tank top and high-heeled, knee-length, and black chamois boots. Yep, now that was drop-dead sexy. Of course, she didn't forget 1080 beads: you can never know what could happen.

As Anna came downstairs, she found her family, mom and dad, greeting each other at the door. As they saw her daughter dressed this way, both popped their eyes out.

"Eeee, Anna, aren't you a bit…" Atsuko started, but was cut off by Anna.

"Not now, mom" she ran to her father, a blonde haired, tall man in his late forties, and placed a light kiss on his cheek hey, dad, guess what" her father, Hiroshi, smiled to her.

"I'm not that good at guessing games" Anna smiled mischievously.

"I've been accepted" after this new, laughter of happiness came. Anna's parents were happy about her daughter being do clever and strong in everything "and so with this occasion, I've decided to give myself a party to which I'm already late" she placed another kiss on her mother's cheek and rushed towards the door.

"Be save, my dear" Atsuko called after Anna, letting herself to be hugged by her husband.

"Sure" Anna only said and ran out. Hiroshi smiled to hi daughter being unpredictable like that.

"She has grown up, hasn't she?" Atsuko asked silently.

"She sure did, my darling, sure did" …


	3. Changes

Anna pulled off by a building, with all it's gear showing that it was a night club. The loud basses were sensible on a ground and gone deep into blonde's body, stirring her emotions to dance. Her gang wasn't here yet, so she just decided to wait outside and leaned on her motor bike, lighting on a cigarette. Anna watched people coming and going to the club, or just passing by. Most of them looked fearfully to the blonde. However, most of the guys drooled to her, some even staring at her, not being able to take of the eyes from her hot body. Anna didn't mind that. She felt that she can use these things, that she could control the crowds and Anna loved this feeling.

A guy, around 22 years old approached to Anna. She didn't move, only followed him with her sharp gaze. The guy smiled to her.

"Anna, what a pleasure to see you here" he said. Anna only smiled ironically, drawing on another smoke, expiring it to the air.

"Don't get too cute with me, Billy" she said dangerously. Although Anna didn't have anything against this cute looking, blonde, green-eyed guy, but still she decided to keep her distance. After all, she was the person, who would stay cool in any situation. _This is how it was then: dangerous and rich-ass guys, but distance from them. I liked the dangerous ones. They attracted me like a bee to honey. As long as they stay sharp and wouldn't let me to get over their heads. But there was none, who actually achieved this status. They'd always fly with the fire on their asses. This how that life was: one bad guy changed into another bad guy and eventually, I would stay on my own, since no one really got into my heart…for that time…_

"Sorry, Anna. So, I've heard that you and the rest of the wraiths are leaving for Tokyo. True is that?" Anna nodded, expired another cloud of smoke.

"Yeah, we're going. Some people will get a chance to live in peace and prosperity" Anna said this with deep irony in her voice. Billy only winked to her archly.

"More like all city" his smile faded away then "it's gonna be a little lonely without you and Jeanne, Pirika and Tamao. Not like the all times you know?" Anna nodded. Yeah, she too had been thinking about how thing's were about to be when she's in a new city. _No matter that streets were streets every where. In a different places you can find a completely different culture of the streets and Tokyo was something never fully studied before. Oh well, a little thrill and obscurity is always a great zest to the life. _

"Yeah. Anyway, tell me what you know about Tokyo's life. What kind of elite is there?" Anna asked this in a bored tone, but inside she wondered very hard what could there be. Billy shrugged shoulders.

"Not that much I know. Tokyo's shamans like to keep their life to themselves. I could tell one thing about it thought" Billy sounded seriously. Anna only arched an eyebrow.

"And?"

"There's four guys no one wants to mess with. They're something like you there, only a greater amount of everything. I doubt about shamanic powers, but anyway" Billy inhaled deeply, drowning his hands into the pockets of his jacket "there's this HoroHoro Okane. An Ainu. Very powerful over ice, no one matches him in this element. Also, there's Ren Tao. You must've heard about Taos" Anna nodded.

"Yeah… They're rich asses, riches people in all Far East Asia. What about his shamanic powers?" Billy frowned his forehead.

"As I remember, he had this guardian spirit called Bason. Chinese warrior, very strong against all the elements. To tell the truth, no body dares to mess with Tao" Anna only gave a compassionate smile.

"Yeah, yeah. Nothing unusual. But you said there were four" Billy nodded.

"Yeah. Those two are brothers Asakuras. They're twins, almost identical. Yoh, as they say the younger one, has this guardian spirit Amidamaru. An ancient Japanese samurai, ruler over light. He's the best of them, but couldn't even match to his brother – Hao" Billy took another breath "he, just like you, rules over all six elements. His guardian spirit, the Spirit of Fire, can change into any element and some say" Billy lowered his voice "that he can rule even over Light and Darkness"…

Anna was intrigued. Yes, she had heard these rumors of someone being able to control over ALL elements, even the higher ones. Anna herself had been learning to take control over the higher things, but she now only could make rays of light and some creepers, filled with hordes of poisonous spiders or chocking locusts. That was something after all, but still, a complete control over higher elements…

"How old is this Hao Asakura?" Billy thought for a while.

"Seventeen I guess. Around your age" Anna almost chocked on the fume of cigarette.

"Say that again! And he rules over higher elements?!"

"No shit he does. I saw once how he simply drained life from one poor guy in the bar" Anna fell into silence. Now that was unexpected. However, this would only make her visit to Tokyo more interesting.

"Ok Billy, thanks for your help. Now, may I go to have a party? I need to dance everything out" Billy nodded, his light-shining smile coming back into his face.

"Sure thing. There's Piri and Jey" as two girls approached Anna and Billy, the guy asked "hello ladies. We're gorgeous tonight" Jeanne rolled eyes.

"Cut the crap, Billy-silly" she said in a pissed off tone. Jeanne didn't like all of this sweet talking from guys. _They say that everywhere you can find your tally in this world. By character and likes and dislikes, mine was Jeanne Osoku. Maybe that was the reason we I always respected her more than other? She was just more collected and always knew what to do in random situation, so I wouldn't need to do all the thinking myself. Yep, she was good at that. And, more importantly, she was a good friend: I could always trust her with secrets. _

"Sorry, sorry Jeanne" Billy said, scared a bit of her red piercing gaze.

"Oh just cut it out you two!" Pirika rolled eyes, her voice in a bored way "let's go inside, I wanna dance!" Anna nodded.

"Yeah, me too. Let's go" the five moved towards the club entrance…

As Anna entered the club, she felt a wave of bass flowing all over her body. She quickly took off her leather coat and tossed it to the cloakroom attendant. She, Jeanne and Pirika moved to the dance grounds. The club was filled with people, everybody was dressed in black. All over you could see fangs, angry, piercing gazes and blood covered mouths. Anna was the only one there, who didn't need to make her gaze look piercing: it already could frieze the hell. The rock band on the stage was playing some song, which really made your body move to the rhythm. The girls quickly mixed into the crowd and began dancing with the rock rhythm.

I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless lost under the surface  
Don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step I take is another mistake to you  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)

I've become so numb I cant feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

Cant you see that you're smothering me  
Holding too tightly afraid to lose control  
Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart right in front of you  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
Every step that I take is another mistake to you  
(caught in the undertone just caught in the undertone)  
And every second I waste is more than I can take

I've become so numb I cant feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

And I know  
I may end up failing too  
But I know  
You were just like me with someone disappointed in you

I've become so numb I cant feel you there  
I've become so tired so much more aware  
I've becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you

I've become so numb I cant feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be  
I've become so numb I cant feel you there  
Is everything what you want me to be

The mass danced and dance, the songs came and went. And just like this everything has gone until early morning. Only when the eastern horizon would turn grey, the club emptied and everybody turned to their own ways. Jeanne and Pirika called a cab to take them home. While they were waiting, all three stood by Anna's motor cycle. The blonde just finished telling about Asakuras. Jeanne thought for a while.

"Maybe I could find something about their family tree. You know, just to find out whether these powers passed through generations or they're newly came" Anna nodded.

"That would be nice" Pirika only shook her head.

"I don't get it thought. Why would they be dangerous?" Anna shrugged shoulders.

"I don't know, Piri, but my gut tells me they could be trouble. Big one. Especially that Hao Asakura" Pirika sill didn't seem to be proved.

"But still, they cannot be some kind of dark shamans, can they? I mean, then we'd have heard about them a lot earlier, right?" Jeanne nodded.

"That makes sense. We could ask Tammy to do the divination to find out something more. At least how they look like" Anna nodded. She caught a taxi moving their way.

"We'll over talk this tomorrow, ok?" both nodded and gone to the taxi, but before sitting in it, Jeanne told something to Anna.

"Be safe, Anna. I really feel something coming to you" Anna arched an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"I'll tell you later, ok? Somewhere private" Anna nodded and turned around, walking to her motor cycle. The blonde hopped on it and sped off into the darkness.

Hundreds of kilometers away from the old capitol, a guy suddenly sat up in his bed at home, beads of cold sweat dripping down his face.

"That fuckin' dream" he cursed under his breath and got out of bed. He looked to the clock: 4:30 am.

"Damn" he cursed once again. The guy had a very long hair and deep brown eyes. Also, his body was very brawny, with six-pack belly and this sexy honey-colored skin. Yep, you could droll all day into this body. This guy hadn't been sleeping well for some nights now…some kind of stupid nightmare would always get into his head…something about lost balance, loosing his family and all. Usually, he would go to do a divination for this, but he just decided to keep it to himself.

The guy fell on bed once again and stared to ceiling. Seventeen years old Hao Asakura then was a careless guy, with strong attitude and a mind of his own. However, he now felt addicted to this stupid dream and so…what to do? The answer laid unknown to him, but he would just let the things figure out for themselves… _This was just like the life was then: you'd give into the hands of fate and just let it flow. But something told me that this won't be as easy as always…my easy life had to end up one time…and so it started to change…I cannot tell to which, good or bad, side…but it did…drastically… Just a matter of time until I'd get that…_


	4. Not like friends do

Next evening, Jeanne came to Anna's place. They'd decided to talk about something that Jeanne said was very important. Anna's curiosity was great about what could be so important, so, before meeting with Pirika and Tamao, they decided to have a private conversation.

Two girls entered Anna's room and the blonde closed door and locked them behind. Jeanne sat on the bed and Anna took a chair and mounted it.

"So" Anna started "what did you want to talk about with me?" Jeanne inhaled deeply.

"I've been having these dreams lately. Most of them were about you" the white-haired girl lowered eyes "oh, Anna, this is gonna sound stupid, but…the great danger is ahead of you" Anna arched an eyebrow.

"Why this would sound stupid. Actually, it sounds quite serious" Jeanne just shook her head.

"You see…the things I saw were that…you're life is at stake. You'll have to choose two things: love or power" Anna frowned her forehead. Now that sounded really crazy to her. Love? No way. Power? Oh yeah. But then…what kind of love?

"How's that possible?" Jeanne shrugged shoulders.

"I don't know. You'll just do. I also saw a great risk with that. It may even cost your life, Anna" Jeanne looked scared and concerned. Anna only turned her head to the wall. She thought for a while.

"You know what? I think that love is something impossible for me. Not that I wouldn't be able to love, but…it's just too complicated for me…I don't know how to tell you this…" Jeanne nodded.

"I understand. And I think I know why. Anna, you wouldn't let anyone near you, that's the problem. You keep everything to yourself and if there's too much, you go and take it over some guy who even doesn't have a clue for what he's killed. And that's not the way to deal with yourself" Anna rolled eyes.

"But I'm talking with you now, am I not?" Jeanne sighed.

"You do, but I cannot tell anything about you. I don't know you, Anna. And that's not the way friendship goes" Jeanne spoke out everything she held for Anna. That wasn't some kind of blaming or complaining, but only the way to teach Anna how to deal with herself. _Oh how right she was then…Jeanne would always see the things about people, which the people themselves weren't able to see. I respected her for that, but at that moment I didn't want to listen to her. The truth was just too right for me to cope with. _Anna sighed in a pissed of way.

"What do you want me to do then, huh? Change an entire myself? That's kinda unreal, you know" Jeanne stood up and walked to the window.

"I'm not asking you to rip off your soul. Just to let in someone. Not me, but…someone. You're gonna need that" Anna too stood. Now that was something interesting.

"Why do you say this?" Jeanne stared for some time to the dawning world behind the glass.

"This is something serious Anna. And to make it worse, I do think this is about that guy…Hao Asakura. He's dangerous Anna" the blonde blinked to Jeanne's back until she woke up from the shock. Ok, she knew that guy could be dangerous, but that dangerous to her…? Otherwise, Jeanne's fortunes would always come true… Anna walked and stopped at the side of white-haired shaman.

"Is he that dangerous?" Jeanne nodded.

"More than you can think of" Anna closed her eyes and slowly opened them again.

"Then, I'll be waiting for our trip to Tokyo more than ever" Jeanne looked to Anna with horror.

"I was speaking serious Anna" the blonde shrugged shoulders.

"So was I. I'm not about to sit and sink in fear. I like the thrill, you know that. And meeting with this Asakura guy will guarantee that" Jeanne sighed. She hated it when Anna would be so reckless and light-minded, but then again…didn't these features of her character made her who she was?

"Fine, think what you want, Anna, but I just warn you not to mess with him" Anna nodded.

"I'll be careful. Oh and by the way" Anna sighed "not a word to Tam and Piri. I don't wanna make them worry" Jeanne nodded.

"No problem" both girls stood by the window and just looked through it, not saying a word. The sun went down and first stars began to appear in the sky. But neither wanted to go anywhere tonight, there was said too much tonight.

"I'll call Tamao and Piri" Anna said.

"Sure" Jeanne felt the same way. Both decided without words to stay in tonight…

Five and half weeks passed from that day…

At the Kyouyma family residence, the atmosphere of leaving was clearly sensible. Anna already packed her things and said good bye to most of her friends and company. Before leaving, she'd just sit in her room, reading or chatting online. A very unusual to Anna to act this way, especially when she's known as a hyperactive person.

At one evening like these, a phone in her room rang. In Anna's house, she had her own number, so no one actually heard that she had a call.

"Yes" she answered in a little too harsh voice.

"My my, we're not in a very good mood, aren't we?" an unknowing voice said at the other side of the line. Anna, who was sitting her back, leaned against bed's head, immediately kneeled on bed. The voice was of a guy, who she didn't know…or maybe didn't recognize. Anna didn't know what to think.

"Who the hell are you, moron?" she asked. Anna hated these antonymic calls and letters. An extremely bad choice in pissing her off.

"My name isn't important. What is important, that I wanted to give you early greetings for coming to Tokyo. Not every day you'll have someone like you visit our city" Anna arched an eyebrow and scoffed to the phone.

"And who's we? You and your little gang of pathetic excuses of a shamans? Don't make laugh" the voice on the other line's end only gave a deep silent laugh.

"Oh, you're mean. I like that"

"I'm not a candy to be liked" Anna only replied, still wondering whether this guy would introduce himself or not.

"And you're shrewd as well. Wonderful. From all I heard, you're the only one from a lot to be worth fighting with. Waiting for you Kyouyama" and he hung up. Anna sat in disbelief, listening to the beeping sound of telephone. After about a minute, she put the receiver back to its place.

"What the hell was that all about?" she wondered loud. Another thought came of who the hell gave her number to someone in Tokyo. Oh well, the person can consider himself dead already. Anna made a mental note to find out who was it the as the first thing she'll do in Tokyo. But that guy's voice seemed kinda…sexy and…well…good. _The suspense lied ahead of me and this phone call just made it even sharper. I didn't know to what kind of world I'll get to. The only thing that I knew, was that I'm gonna survive it. I was a survivor. But I had one weakness: I was very curious. This curiosity could kill me, but I fought it out of myself …But right then I even thought of flying with a day earlier plane to get there as fast as I could…But no…one day wouldn't change a lot…or at least then it didn't…_

Anna picked up the phone again and dialed a number of Jeanne. After about five beeps, Jeanne picked up.

"Yeah" she said.

"Jeanne, you're not gonna believe this" Anna started immediately and told everything that she talked with the guy from Tokyo. Jeanne listened in silence and only when Anna finished telling, she talked:

"And no clue of who was he?

"Not a wink. What bullshit was that?" Anna could imagine Jeanne shrugging shoulders on the other side of the line.

"Don't know, but that just proves that you need to be extra careful. Somebody already know that you're coming to Tokyo and that isn't good" Anna sighed.

"Yeah, I noticed it isn't. Jean, I really don't like this at all"

"I know, I too don't, but…we cannot just don't go there, can we?"

"Guess not, but we all gonna need to be careful. And you know what?" Anna gave another sighed "You were right about the danger. I'm sorry I doubted you" Jeanne only smiled to herself at the other end of a line.

"No worries, girl. Just stay calm, ok?"

"Sure. Night, Jeanne"

"Night, Anna" the blonde hung up and fell on bed. The voice of man echoed in her mind: _waiting for you Kyouyama. _

"Wonderful" she said out loud and rolled on bed, placing head on a pillow. Tomorrow she's about to leave…she needed sleep now…she felt tired of something and that something was this suspense that lied ahead. Usually, Anna wouldn't be afraid of it, but now…it wasn't fear, though. It wanted to feel everything that was there, waiting just beyond horizon…

At night, Hao Asakura stood on hill in Funbari region. He watched the stars, thinking of that wonderfully cool voice of Anna Kyouyama. He didn't know who she was, or how she looked like, but two things he already liked about her: her voice and her attitude. At least there wasn't this sweet and to sickness flirting tone, which already made Hao sick.

"Waiting for you, Kyouyama. Hell yeah I do"…

Little did both know of what this "waiting" will turn out to…


	5. This is how it all started

The big day finally came. Anna went downstairs to have breakfast with her family, possibly the last time. The breakfast went with jokes and laughter flying one after other, like nothing's about to change within these few minutes. However, the reality was different and when the time came for Anna to sit in a taxi, all that was about the good mood evaporated like a puff.

Anna's brother fetched her language into taxi's boot and joined the rest of a family to say good bye. Atsuko first came to her daughter and hugged her tightly.

"Be safe, my precious Anna" Atsuko whispered "you're all that I wanted from a daughter" Anna didn't know what to say. She never ever wouldn't even dare to think that her mother would feel this way to her. Sure, Anna's grades and achievements in school were brilliant, but about everything else…otherwise, her mother knew a little about the life Anna lived in streets.

The blonde only hugged her mother back and then it came her brother's turn. Hideki wasn't good at these good byes, not to mention everything that counted as emotion showing. Anna was the last person he wanted his emotions to be seen by, but otherwise, Anna would've figured them out herself.

"Well, good luck, sis" he said, his eyes low "don't get your ass burning too much" Anna only smiled and hugged her bigger brother.

"Thanks, big bro. I'll keep that on my mind" Hideki, first stood in shock, only hugged her back and smiled.

And last, but simply not least was Anna's father: the person she admired and respected the most of all. Hiroshi was the only person that Anna would actually listen. _My father was my first authority in everything: from simple things in life to my shamanic powers and their wheeling. He was the one who started teaching me Higher Elements, seeing that I was already good at basic ones. I was grateful to him for everything, but yet I didn't know how to show fully it. My only hope was that he actually senses how I feel for that. _Hiroshi hugged his daughter and silently whispered to her ear:

"Remember what I told you about higher powers. They could give a lot, but…

"But also could ask a lot" Anna ended for him. She knew very well how higher forces worked like.

"Good girl. Now go on and be strong" he let her out of his embrace and for a first time, Hiroshi felt that maybe he sees his daughter for a last time.

Anna sat into taxi and waved for good bye before the car pulled away. Her family stood for a while, looking to the yellow car, taking their child into uncertainty… Atsuko sighed heavily, like a bog rock would just have fallen on her heart.

"My darling, she won't come back, you know that" the woman whispered, her head lying on her husband's strong shoulder. Hideki looked confused.

"Why do you say such things?" he asked. His father only nodded.

"Your mother's right, son: our precious Anna won't come back. Not this time"…

The blonde girl looked through the window of the car, re-looking the well-known streets and alleys. Many memories flew through her mind: the spent childhood, later – drunk parties, first fights. Then memories changed into different ones: boyfriends, alcohol, sex…power. These things were always with Anna, always a part of her life. _It all was reckless and as stupid as the world itself, but then it seemed as normal as sunrise or sunset. The only thing that kept me from a complete degradation was…wait…I don't know… Hell with it. The most important thing was that I never ever reached the bottom and, as they say, do not try to figure out your luck, or it might turn away from you. _

The cab pulled off by a huge airport and Anna, before paying for a ride, took her stuff from a boot. She stood her huge language on wheels and headed towards the entrance. Jeanne, Tamao and Pirika were waiting for her already. All greeted and headed towards their gate, not really having something to say.

As all four sat into the plane, Anna took one last glance at the familiar city in the horizon. The blonde didn't know why she felt so…gloomy about leaving Kyoto, but this feeling just pierced all her body and she just couldn't shake it off. Jeanne, who sat by her leaned to Anna and whispered to Anna's ear:

"Kinda sad isn't it?" Anna quickly turned her head from window and her gaze met red Jeanne's eyes.

"Yeah. It sure is" Jeanne nodded and leaned back to her seat.

"We will come back, won't we?" she asked. Anna shrugged shoulders.

"I don't know, Jean. The fate isn't exactly in our hands, is it?" the blonde didn't pay much attention to what she just said. Nor did she notice that they're already in the air. The only thing she knew was that her gaze was fixed on high buildings of Kyoto and, for the very first time, she felt fear in her heart…

But this entire bad mood was gone as the plane landed. The gang got out from the airport and just drowned in Tokyo's life. They got to their apartments where they were supposed to live. Not bad apartments for school students: high-class cottages, one for each, with garages and back yards, showing the view of all Tokyo. All this was a gift for each of girls: after all, they parents had enough money and contacts.

As all four settled in, the sun went down and the gang decided to take a hike in the night streets. Not bad hike that turned out: in each garage stood brand new cars. Cool was that. All four decided to test these new cars and quickly drove along the streets.

They toured much of the city until they've found a massive gathering of people: from a distance you could feel all that furyoku, coming from them. The cars were met by curious looks and the drivers of those cars – a complete shock. As the four stepped out of the car, everyone's eyes almost fallen out of their orbits. Each girl looked as hot as hell: Tamao was wearing short white skirt, pink tank top, with a strap on one shoulder and long, white cowgirl's boots. Pirika, on the other hand, chosen a blue, low-waist jeans, short, belly-open white blouse. Jeanne and Anna were wearing all black: Anna – short, tight leather mini-skirt, knee-length soldiery boots and shoulder opened, tight blouse. 1080 prayer beads not to be forgotten, of course. Jeanne – a little black dress with high-healed boots and long black necklace. Kinda drop-dead sexy gang, isn't it?

Every guy drooled to them, every girl sent a sparkling gazes of a death. But the four felt like a fishes in a water: they were so used of "you're dead" looks that it almost felt normal thing. Anna opened the boot of her car and turned on some music: low-bass speakers sent bumps to the ground. As Anna lit up her cigarette, a tall, yellow-eyed shaman approached her. Anna hardly held her laughter as she saw a pointing spike of hair on his back-head. Jeanne and Anna were leaning on Anna's car, both smoking as the guy closed to them and gave them a piercing and, what was meant to be, dreadful look.

"What are you, skanks?" he asked harshly. Big mistake: he didn't even have time to notice how Jeanne appeared behind him and rammed her light sword into his back. Pirika and Tamao immediately jumped behind Jeanne and pointed their weapons to the crowd: every body backed away slowly. Anna drew on a cigarette and closed to the guy, expiring smoke right into his face.

"Think before you act, Tao" she hissed to him. The guy widened his eyes: obviously he wasn't used to people, especially girls ramming him into this kind of situation.

"And you are?" he asked, his tone completely calm, but obviously angry. Anna arched an eyebrow and drew on another smoke.

"Anna Kyouyama" she said. A puzzling flew through the crowd and Tao's eyebrow immediately flew up.

"So it's true then: the great Kyouyama had finally arrived to Tokyo. If I hadn't blade fixed on my back by that beauty behind me, I'd be able to introduce myself as well" Anna took a glance at Jeanne: the white-haired shaman only shrugged her shoulders and nodded. Jeanne removed her sword from his back, Pirika and Tamao lowered their weapons. Tao respectfully bowed to Anna.

"My name, as you already know, is Ren Tao. I am pleased to have such strong and gorgeous shamans in my streets" Jeanne only rolled eyes. No guy is different, no matter where you'd go.

"Your streets?" Anna scoffed to this "things might change a lot through these days, you know" she said, drawing on another smoke. Ren's fake smile disappeared as if windblown.

"Meaning? If you were everything in Kyoto, doesn't mean you'll be someone in Tokyo" he said, not knowing in what kind of mess he's going to. Anna had enough from this disrespectful son of a bitch: she knew perfectly how to deal with someone like him.

Within seconds, dark creepers broke out from the blacktop and twined around Ren's body. He could hardly breathe, but he knew what to do: he quickly called his guardian ghost. But to his terror, Bason couldn't help him in this situation: Anna's magic far stronger than his shamanic powers. The creepers brought Ren closer to Anna's face and she expired another cloud of smoke to his face.

"Don't fuck with me, Tao. I'm not the person who can be easy to deal with. Remember that" her creepers threw him farther away on the ground. The moment they released him, Ren called his guardian ghost and charged towards Anna. But he was stopped by another girl: Pirika. She jumped just in time to lock his wrists and ankles with icy chains.

"What do you want us to do with him, Anna?" she asked, piercing Ren hard with her blue eyes.

"Whatever you want. You can feed him to dogs if you could find them" Anna replied, lighting up another cigarette.

"You really should go easier on that guy, Kyouyama. He has too many good connections for being killed silently" a voice came out of nowhere. Anna's muscles tensed as she heard this voice: familiar voice of a man…to whom she talked on a phone. From the crowd emerged a guy, with long brown hair and deep brown eyes. As their eyes met, the time seemed to stop…

_This was how I first saw her: hot body, sexy clothing, self-confidant, piercing gaze…extremely cold senses and endless reserves of furyoku. Anna… When I took a first glance at her, a wave of emotions flew through my body; I lost my control over hands and legs. I didn't know what to do. She looked like an angel…dark angel from hell. I felt as if grabbing her and kissing her right there, at that moment, in front of all those people…no matter that I barely knew her, already felt attracted to this Death Wraith, which could tear my heart from my body anytime she wanted… But I didn't care about it. I just forced my quickly lighted up passion to slow down a bit, since my self-defense senses warned me that she was a great danger, so right then, I only played a hard game of likes and hates. _

_Hao Asakura…I never imagined him being so handsome and sexy. I felt like falling into those strong arms and just sinking into his passion. Somehow, I felt an immediate want to taste him, to see whether that skin was as hot as it looked like. However, right then I knew that I had to keep my distance from him: the predictions Jeanne told me were still fresh in my mind. Still, I didn't know how I'll be able to spend at least one day without presence of Hao…Then again, I didn't know what he felt: his mind and heart was blocked from my Reishi, so I just had to linger on guessing and wondering. This sucked! But it made Hao Asakura stay an interesting person to me, who wouldn't let himself to be disgraced by my endless insults and "climbing over heads". So, this is how we met…enemies for crowds and behind all of it…I don't know how to call it…see for yourself…_

"Hao Asakura, am I right?" Anna asked in dangerously silent and hissing voice. Jeanne and other girls noticed this: they knew if Anna's talking this way, the guy's in trouble. Make that big trouble.

"You're well informed, Anna-chan. I li…" he couldn't finish; the whirl of fire was already flying towards him. It hit him, but Hao avoided its full power. Anna wasn't surprised that he done such a thing, but she found a moment, when he was flying through the air to get back to the ground from jumping back to ground, where he was off guard. She sent a bolt of fire and this time it hit Hao harder. However, the guy managed to avoid this one as well.

As Hao got his balance back, Anna was already holding two, energy – shining katanas in her hands. Hao only smirked to her.

"Don't you use that smirk on me, Asakura. And don't you even dare to call me "darling" again" Anna said, her voice calm, cold and collected, but inside she was boiling hot.

"Does this mean war, Kyouyama?" Hao asked, the smirk still lingering on his lips.

"Yes, it does" the blonde answered.

"Fine" the brunette guy stretched out his arm and in his hand appeared a large, fire-shining sword. Anna only smiled, already enjoying the battle. At last, a person, worth fighting with.

For a while, both stood immobile, only looking into each other…

_  
_Both jumped into the air at the same time and their weapons collided. Both seemed to have the same amount of energy, so no harm was done. Anna landed to the place where Hao has stood and Hao, to Anna's former place. Hes turned around and smirked.

„Not bad" Anna only arched an eyebrow.

„Not bad at all" she hissed and attacked, this time with magic. She sent some whirls of fire, but Hao avoided each of them. Anna only smirked.

„Let's see, how you'll survive this" and with those words, a huge block of ice frozen Hao.

Anna stood and looked to the icy figure, waiting for him to set free. She knew he will, he was strong shaman. And true enough, the ice began to crack and it finally shot a swarm of small icy rain to all sides, but Hao wasn't in the middle.

„ANNA, LOOK OUT!!!" Tamao screamed and Anna looked up: Hao, with his enormous guardian ghost, was souseing her from above in a high speed. But Anna was quicker: she moved from the palce she was standing and this time sent a wave of water to the guy. As the mini flod disappeared, Hao showed up, as wet as a chicken. Anna couldn't hold her laughter.

„My my, we're not in a best mood, ar we?" she asked in mocking. Hao removed some strands from his face and smirked to her.

„Felt like a light rain. How refreshing" Anna only scoffed.

„Well, as for amature, I didn't want to give a lot of pain" Hao's eyes widened.

„Why you like bitting, don't you? I'll show you how it's done in Tokyo" he simply disappeared in a thin air and appeared behind Anna. But the girl was ready and quickly rammed her katana into his chest.

„Spare me the lecture" she hissed and already wanted to hit him with another katana, but he simply stopped her arm with his hand. Anna used another katana, but she was held by Hao. He turned her around and crossed her arms on her chest, holding them with his.

„How's that?" he asked. Anna only scoffed.

„It shows how stupid you are" and her creepers appeared once again, ripping Hao's arms from her body. The strong creepers wrapped around Hao and lifted him into the air and brought his face very close to Anna. She looked right into his eyes, the crowd holding the breath. Anna talked so silently, that no one heard her words.

„I know you can get out of my creepers. I know you can do more than that, but still...what I can do, is kill you, just like anybody else. So you keep your distance and I'll keep mine. Fair enough?" Hao smirked to her and showed to remove shackles from him. Anna done it and Hao now stood in front of her. Anna was about half a head shorter than Hao, but she still felt confidant in front of him.

„Any rules?" he asked. Anna thought for a while.

„Yeah. You keep your guys from my girls and I'll keep their blades from your guys' throats. How's that?" Hao nodded.

„Sounds fair. But here's my conditions: you do not kill anybody in this city and if we're playing in the same sandbox, let's try to live in peace and prosperity" Hao scoffed „as long as that's possible" it was Anna's turn to give a nod.

„Fair enough" she stretched out her hand to be shaken „deal?"

„Deal" said Hao, shaking her hand. He felt how soft and warm her skin was, but all these thoughts were pushed away...for now...

Anna turned to Pirika.

„Let him go" she showed to Ren, and Pirika, with great disappointment, called back her icy chains. Ren gave her a killing look. Hao smiled to Anna and showed to two unknown guys in the crowd. He then toured his gaze through the crowd and smiled with cold, but yet cute smile (which made few girls faint in a crowd).

„Now, let us celebrate. We have guests to be honored" a loud music suddenly appeared from a sound system that was brought right here, to the square. Also, a huge woden barrels of beer were brought here with some woden tables. Anna scoffed to this sight, seeing how Pirika and Tamao already lined up for some beer: their lining up appeared to be scaring away every body else.

„And how often you party like that?" Anna asked, turning to Hao. The guy smirked to her.

„Every weekend. But now we have an occasion" somebody brought two tumblers of beer. One Hao gave to Anna and one – to himself. They clinged the tumblers.

„To you" Hao said. Anna only gave a slight laugh.

„To you as well" she said and both drank good sips of beer...

This is how it all started...We'll see to what this would lead...__


	6. Night on a Funbari hill

The party went extremely good and… impossibly drunk. While all beer was finished, the eastern horizon began to turn red. Anna and her gang got back home only at seven o'clock in the morning.

As Anna gotten into her bedroom, she only fell on bed and sank into peaceful sleep, not even bothering to take off her clothes. And like this, she slept until four o'clock pm.

The blonde woke up; feeling like someone had punched her into head. She slowly got to the shower and took it, bit by bit regaining her normal condition. As she finished showering and went to kitchen to have a cup of coffee, a doorbell rang.

"What the hell…" she cursed, knowing that none of the girls would have such a lack of brain to go see her in this hour. Anna quickly went to the hall, quickly throwing a glance into her reflection in a mirror. The blonde opened the door and saw a messenger man behind it.

"Good afternoon, miss…" he looked to the card in his hand "Kyouyama. I have a message for you" he handed her an envelope and a single blood red rose.

"Thanks" Anna said and handed him a hundred en banknote and shot the door in front of his face. She quickly opened the envelope and read what the letter inside said:

_Anna, _

_Meet me at the Funbari hill at 6 o'clock. I need to talk with you about something. If you won't come, you can expect me to come to your place. _

_Hao_

Anna crumbled the letter up and showered it to bin.

"That stupid, unbelievable son of a bitch…" the blonde cursed under her breath as she walked to the wardrobe and skimmed through her variety of clothes. After about thirty minutes of cursing Hao, she picked a pair of jeans, fish netted blouse and jeans jacket. Anna got out of her place and turned to walk to garage. There, besides the car, stood her motor cycle, so she just mounted it and sped off to the direction of the city. On the way she recalled that she doesn't know where the hell this Funbari hill was so she stopped and asked on old woman about it. The woman gave her directions and Anna reached the hill.

What she saw was a grassy hill with a single, but large tree on it. From a distance she could see someone, standing leaned against the trunk. Anna hopped off her motor cycle and walked to the hill, swearing that the first thing she do will be a hard punch on Hao's handsome face. She did as she said.

"I already thou…." Started Hao but couldn't finish it: Anna's hard fist collided with his chin, leaving a crimson red mark there.

"OW!! What was that for?" he asked, cupping his chin. Anna only frowned her forehead and crossed arms on chest.

"You, stupid son of a bitch, should know better than I do" the blonde sent him a sparkling with furry look "now, what do you want?" Hao sighed. Yep, girls were the devil.

"Nothing, just wanted to see you" Anna's eyes popped out of their orbits. He ONLY wanted to SEE her? The thing,, which cannot be forgiven! Anna's fist once again flew to collide with Hao's chin, but never ever reached it: Hao caught it in mid-way.

"Stop that, will you?" Hao said, his voice as calm as if he was talking about the weather. This boiled Anna's blood even more. She raised her other hand to slap him form the other side, but he too caught it and turned her around, ramming her back right into tree's trunk.

"Let me go!" Anna demanded. Hao only smirked to her.

"If you stop punching me like a boxing bag, I will" he said. Anna struggled, trying to pull her arms off Hao's iron grip, but it all was in vain.

"You'll never stop fighting, won't you?" he asked. Anna stopped her struggle and gazed into his chocolate brown eyes: she could swear that moment she could just sink into those tunnels, which were so warm and welcoming… But no, Anna Kyouyama didn't have such feelings…especially to him.

"No, I won't! Gotta problem with that?" she snapped to him. Hao shook his head.

"No. But that makes you so interesting, that I've decided to invite you and talk to you a bit" Anna lost her breath. Talk? To her? Just like that?

"Are you crazy?" Anna asked, but his answer left her lungs completely out of air.

"Yes I am, otherwise you wouldn't be here, rammed to this tree" Anna only sighed in a pissed off way.

"So, why don't you just let me go? Maybe then we'll be able to talk like people?" that was downright logical. Hao only smirked and let go off her wrists. Anna rubbed her wrists, feeling a sore there. She turned around and walked to the edge of a hill: the sight of the entire city, sunk in evening lights, refreshed her mind a bit. Hao walked to her and stopped by her side. A soft wind touched both hairs. Hao saw Anna as a beauty not from this world: so unreal she was, lighted up by sunset…

"So, what **did** you want to talk about?" she asked, turning her piercing gaze to Hao. The guy only shrugged shoulders.

"Don't know. Something. So I could know you better" Anna arched an eyebrow.

"Something tells me you do not treat every body that comes here. Am I right?" Hao smiled ironically.

"I sure don't. It's just that…you turned out to be far more interesting than I thought you'd be. That makes sense that I wanted to know you better" Anna nodded. Yeah, that did make sense. Come to think of it, Anna herself wanted to know something more about Hao…besides that she desperately wanted to fall into his arms and never retreat from them.

"Makes sense. So, what do you want to know?" Anna was talking in a bored tone, like she didn't care that he's actually interested in her. But the things were different. Completely different. _Then, when we stood on that hill, I though: Gosh, please make him just kiss me!!! But my other half always said that he's dangerous, that he cannot be trusted, and that he can be the cause of all your problems in a future. But then again, whoever said that the lust was easy. I didn't know whether I loved him from a first sight or not, but it was something strong…something, very much likely to be started with lust…and passion. That's one of the elements that love contains: passion, partisanship and understanding. Or at least that was what they said… _

"Where did you learn to wheel elements like that? When we fought that was extraordinary" Hao said, praying that he hadn't complimented her the way she didn't like. He hardly could tell when she's cool with compliments and when she's not.

"My father thought me. He was a very good shaman, but through time, I actually overpowered him" she silenced for a while "in every way" Anna added. Yep, that was true: her father wasn't as good as she was now.

"I see" it was Anna's turn to ask.

"Is it true, that you can rule over Higher Elements?" was her question. Hao smirked and lowered his eyes.

"Yeah, that's true alright. How did you know?"

"One of my friends in Kyoto has many connections here. That wasn't really hard to find out" Anna said in a bored tone. Hao gave out a slight laugh.

"Should've known. A person like you should be well informed about other shamans" Anna nodded.

"I also know that you have a twin brother" Hao nodded.

"Yeah. Yoh his name. My very opposite" Anna arched an eyebrow.

"Why is that?" Hao looked into her eyes.

"You'll meet, you'll see" his answer was. This pissed Anna off a lot. She hated when someone doesn't answer the questions straight.

"Sure" silence once again. Not a single word came from either.

The sun sat slowly, bit by bit giving a space for gorgeous night to rule over the world. The first stars appeared in the sky and the couple was still standing at their places. Anna lifted her head up, her eyes meeting with the first shy stars. Hao too looked up. His favorite time was night, when everything around just seemed to disappear. But now, he didn't want one person to disappear and it was Anna. So, he used one tiny shudder, coming from her body.

"You're cold?" he asked silently. Anna only shook her head.

"No I'm not" but it was a lie. The only thing she had under jacket was fish netted blouse and the autumn was already sensible in the evening's air. Hao shrugged shoulders.

"Fine. You still are, why do I even bother" he walked few steps and stopped. Suddenly, before him, appeared fire. Anna rolled eyes, but too used her magic: creepers broke out of the ground and formed one seat, something like a sofa from dark green vines. The creepers froze in one place, as if they were here all the time. Anna walked to the sofa and sat on it. Hao only smirked.

"Comfort from the nature. I like that" Anna gave a slight laugh.

"Don't tell me you never figured out to use Earth element like this yourself' Anna said in a sneering tone.

"Actually" answered Hao, sitting by her side "I didn't. Never thought to use it to self-comforting. But I like that" Anna leaned her back onto sofa and stared to the sparkling fire ahead of her.

"Hao?" she whispered suddenly.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you call me then?" she asked. Hao smiled and too leaned back.

"Don't know. Just wanted to hear your voice. The voice of a person can tell a lot about the person itself" Anna arched an eyebrow.

"And what did you figured out form mine?" Hao took a glance to her eyes and smiled.

"That you're as gorgeous as hell. And I was right" he whispered to her. Anna's eyes formed into slight smile. Somehow, she knew that he wasn't bluffing on her. They sat like this, eyes rammed into each other, silence between them. Neither turned eyes away, but neither said anything as well.

"How long this would last?" Anna asked suddenly. Hao only shrugged shoulders lightly.

"As long as it takes" he said softly. Hao stretched out his hand and moved some strands of Anna's golden hair behind her ear. Then his hand moved gently to her milky cheek and stayed there, Hao enjoying the silky ness of her skin. Anna frozen under his touch: it was so gentle, so warm and loving…the blonde couldn't remember anyone touching her like this. And Hao? Who was he to her? She sees him for only second time in her life and what the fuck she was doing, letting him get so close to her. But Anna didn't resist, no matter that it contradicted her entire worldview.

Anna sighed, the warm breath of her touched Hao's lips. He slowly leaned to her and placed his lips onto hers. Anna didn't resist, didn't even stopped him. She just let it all flow through her: lust and longing. A kiss seemed like a slowly blooming flower: it started with a gentle touch of lips and grew to the passionate game of tongues. The kiss lasted for few minutes, until Anna suddenly broke off.

"No" was all she said and the blonde stood up, prepared to walk away. But on the way, Hao caught her by forearm and pulled her to his body.

"To me, no means yes" he whispered and swung in with a passionate kiss. Anna, on the other hand, fought it with all she could: the blonde didn't like being forced to do something. However, this time she made an exception. Make that huge exception. Not even she quit on fighting him, but she also answered the kiss with all the passion she contained within her. This move made her life change a lot, but right then, she didn't know that. Anna only enjoyed the thing that she longed to feel from the moment she saw Hao there, in the crowd.

This time, Hao broke off and looked to Anna for some time.

"Wow" he said silently.

"What?" Anna asked; her eyebrow flying up immediately.

"Nothing. Just that…I never kissed someone as poisonously sweet as you" Anna smiled, sarcasm lighting up in her eyes.

"See to it, so I wouldn't kill you this way" she said and placed another light kiss on his lips. She had already lost her head over heels for him, just like he for her.

"Wanna spend a night here?" Hao asked. Anna smiled mischievously.

"Why not?" and they both gone to the fire…

Yep, that was the start of beautiful things. But, just like everything that's beautiful, these things weren't meant to last for long…For there's much to go through for love…


	7. My little light sleeper

Anna woke up slowly and found herself, lying on the sofa, her head resting on Hao's lap. The blonde turned around gently and looked up: Hao was sleeping; his head drooped on arm, which lain on sofa's back. Anna's lips formed a slight, but yet warm smile: she allowed herself to study Hao's handsome face closer: flat, a little oval forehead, straight nose, fine chin, long black eyelashes, red lips…yep, **really **handsome.

Anna felt a morning chill already traveling through her body. She turned her gaze to the expired fire and it resumed back to life: the warmth almost instantly reached her body. The blonde didn't get up, since she didn't want wake up Hao: he looked so…kawaii when he was sleeping. And besides, Anna felt so right, laying here, feeling him so close. She recalled yesterday night, how they sat here, Anna's head lingering on Hao's strong shoulder and no one, except them around. Like a fairytale. But here other memories came: how Jeanne warned Anna about Hao, so she wouldn't do a suicide. But the suicide was already done, by Anna staying with him here. The good news was that **nothing **happened between them…

Slowly, as the first rays of a sun began to rise, Hao's eyes began to shift under eyelids. His chocolate brown eyes opened, instantly meeting with Anna's onyx gaze.

"Morning" she whispered silently. Hao smiled.

"Morning" he bent down and kissed her lightly "how you slept?" Anna lifted herself, holding on his neck and sat onto his lap.

"Better than expected" she said. Hao laughed.

"Your answers are unbelievable" he said. Anna poked him into jaw, but not hard, only a simple push.

"Whoever said I am believable?" Hao pretended thinking hard.

"Sorry, no answer to thins question" he said. Anna placed a light kiss on his lips and rammed her forehead to his.

"So, what are we doing tonight?" Anna asked. Hao thought for a while.

"Oh shit, I forgot that I and guys are holding a concert tonight" Anna arched an eyebrow, looking right into his eyes.

"Who's playing?"

"I do" Anna's mouth fell open.

"You? Wow, kinda interesting" Anna was surprised by such news. But then again, she'd known him only for a third day. _This only showed how little I knew about him. And still I was sitting there, on his lap, kissing him, letting him caress me… What a stupid thing that was to be like this with a completely unknown guy! But something drew me to him so much that I didn't even care of whether he'd be the main cause of all disasters in my life, or not. I didn't care about anything, only when I was alone my conscience would remind my of Jeanne's words…But then again, the hell with that conscience!!!_

"Yeah. You're gonna love it"

"How do you know?" Anna asked in a playful tone "maybe I don't like the music you play?" Hao only shook head.

"You will. That's your style. I can sense that" Anna poked him to the jaw again.

"You sense too much"

"And you can be predictable too often" Anna's jaw fell open and she was about to slap him, but never ever done it: Hao quickly took her into his arms and lifted into air.

"Hao, you baka, what the hell are you doing?!" she demanded. Hao only smiled.

"Stopping you from slapping me" he explained, walking to the hills edge. Before he started to go down the hill, he turned to the fire and sofa: both instantly disappeared.

"I can walk myself, you know" said Anna in a pissed off way.

"I know, but I'd rather carry you"

"Why?"

"Because I like that" Hao answered. Anna only let out a sigh. It was impossible to argue with him.

Like this, Hao carried Anna to her motor cycle and only then stood her on feet.

"Give you a lift?" she asked. Hao shook head.

"Nah, I live only few houses away"

"Oh, ok then. See you tonight?"

"Yeah" Hao stepped closer and gave her a kiss. Anna answered and smiled, before speeding off to the downing city…

As Hao walked home, thoughts about how happy-go-lucky he was. Not only he was a strongest shaman ever, but he got this one hell of a beauty as a second half. Well, not officially, but still… Speaking of being official, a though about that crept into Hao's mind and he smiled to himself, already enjoying the coming moment…

Anna got back home and threw the keys of motor cycle on the cupboard in the hall. As she walked through the living room, a voice came from the other side.

"How was the night, Anna?" the blonde instantly recognized the owner of the voice. Jeanne. The white-haired shaman emerged from a shadowy corner. Anna crossed arms on chest.

"How did you get here? And without my permission"

"You left the window open and besides" Jeanne walked closer "I could've get here even if you didn't" Anna sighed.

"Ok, whatever. What do you want? And since when I have to report my nightfall activity to you?"

"You were with him, weren't you?" Jeanne said, forestalling her thoughts.

"And what if I were?" Anna hissed.

"Anna" Jeanne sighed "you're just creating difficulties in your life yourself"

"It's my own business. If I have troubles I deal with them myself. And Hao…he's no trouble. For now"

"You see? You do realize that he could be dangerous, but this one stupid part of you just wouldn't let you to think clearly" Jeanne said this harsher than she planed, but it would only turn out to be better: somebody had to talk some mind to Anna's brain.

"Whatever. I like him. I like the way he acts, the way he talks…the way he kisses, goddamn it!"

"Wonderful! Now you can say something more about him! You know what?" Jeanne now talked in raised and angry voice: she had enough of Anna's endless reckless behavior.

"What?!"

"You can start thinking and acting like you want to! As for me, I'll just stop caring. What the point anyway, if you wouldn't listen to me anyway? Not that you listen to anyone else"

"Fine. Do what you want" Anna said, her tone as cold as ice "I still never asked to care about me"

"That's what usually friends do: they care for each other. And as for you…oh well, good luck, Anna" and Jeanne stormed out of her house. Anna let out a painful sigh and collapsed to the sofa. _What an idiot I was, talking to her like that… Jeanne never did anything else except caring about me. And she was right; friends do care about each other. And do not argue about such stupid things like guys. But yet this time it was different: Jeanne always said that something bad is about to happen, but what…I found out only practically and lots later. _

Anna sat on the sofa, thinking about all those stupid things she just said to her best friend. Technically, Jeanne was the only friend Anna had. In a spiritual way that is. The blonde blamed herself for firing up in front of Jeanne and directed all her bad emotions to her. That was downright wrong. Anna made a mental note to never act like this again. And to say sorry to Jeanne tomorrow. Now, there would be no use in that, since Anna knew Jeanne too well to waste the time on excuses when Jeanne's in bad mood. Instead, Anna got to the bathroom and poured herself a bath. As she sunk her body into hot water, all her worries disappeared and only happy thoughts remained…thoughts about Hao, about him being so special and…actually being hers. Anna smiled to herself. Yep, the life was good…almost…

As the evening came, Anna, Pirika and Tamao got into their vehicles and sped off to the city. Jeanne left for somewhere, but Anna pretended that she didn't know why: no point in worrying girls. The three got to the main square of the city, where already stood a mass of people and a huge stage, apparently prepared for a rock concert. Anna and the girls made their way closer to the stage (everybody cleared the path for them, manifestly showing that they were afraid of them. The three stood and waited for some time, until four guys came to the stage. Two of them Anna recognized. It was Hao and Ren, but other too Anna saw for first time: a blue-haired guy, apparently an Ainu, which Anna identified as HoroHoro. And another one: the exact clone of Hao, only with short hair, must've been his twin brother Yoh. Anna instantly saw the great difference between the two: Hao was sexy and more masculine, and Yoh…he was kinda boyish, innocent and…cute. But the blonde didn't have much time for thinking about their difference and similitude: Hao spoke to the microphone.

"Welcome, everybody. Information for a beginning: this concert isn't exactly legal, so, when we say run, you run" every body exchanged smirking looks. Anna figured that this was kinda usual here, so she just didn't pay much attention.

"So" continues Hao "as for a first song, I'd like to dedicate it to someone. That someone will know" he gave a wink to the crowd and many girls almost fainted.

"Shesh, that sucks" said Anna, seeing how two girls shriek to Hao.

"No duh it does" said Pirika, too watching girls in pissed of manner "they start to make my ears hurt" she pointed a finger to the couple and they instantly froze. Pirika, Tamao and Anna giggled under their breaths.

"That should hold them for some time" said Pirika, trying to control her laugh. Anna, however, already wondered to whom the song will be dedicated. Actually, from Hao she expected the dedication to her, but hey…she didn't know him so good… But when the first chords of the song became audible, Anna understood that her wonderings were true.

_Sleep, sleep little darling  
I swear I'm not trying to wear you out  
I'm not trying to drag you down_

When you fall asleep tonight  
They'll be waiting for you  
When you try to close your eyes  
They'll try not to hate you  
Sleep sleep the night away  
Act like nothing's wrong  
You know we're going down

You are such a light sleeper  
Count to ten and you're already out  
We fall, we're in deeper  
The night's gone as we open up our eyes  
  
Anna listened to the song and couldn't help but admire the abilities of all band. They sounded as if ment to play together. HoroHoro sat by drums, Yoh – by synthesyzer and Hao and Ren were playing electronic guitars. That sounded perfect.

_Nine ten (nine,ten)  
We'll never sleep again  
We try.(we try)  
We know we'll never win.  
At least(at least)  
we know we'll make it out alive.  
At least  
we know we'll make it out this time._

You are such a light sleeper  
Count to ten and you're already out  
We fall, we're in deeper  
The night's gone as we open up our eyes  
  
Hao found Anna in the crowd and their gaze met for a second: he saw that she understood his hint. This song was really dedicated to her and it was **about **her. Since Hao'd already figured out that she prefered night life to day's. And so: the first phase of his plan was succesfully completed.

_We fall (We fall)  
We know that we can make it now  
We fall (We fall)  
We know that we can break this down  
(We can break this down)_

We hear what you're saying (saying)  
Not enough so we keep playing  
This game is what you make it (you make it)  
One chance so why not take it?

You are such a light sleeper  
Count to ten and you're already out  
We fall, we're in deeper  
The night's gone as we open up our eyes  
  
The song was coming to an end, but Anna didn't want it to end. She wanted this moment to stop, when her and Hao's eyes met and this inter-understanding was born between them.

_Such a light sleeper  
Light sleeper  
Such a light sleeper_

Sleep sleep little darling  
I swear I'm not trying to wear you out  
I'm not trying to drag you down

The song ended up and the crowd began to cheer and clap. Hao bowed to his crowd and once again spoke to the microphone.

„Liked that?" everybody cheered louder „good. Now, another thing: could I ask Anna Kyouyama to come to stage?" everybody's, who were able to see, eyes fixed on Anna. The blonde shot around „you're dead" look and every body instantly turned their hungry gazes away. Anna though for a while, but then...oh, the hell...what will be, will be. She made her way through the crwod, once again everybody stepping out of her way. She climbed the stairs and closed to Hao. Only now, from the rise she could see how many people there were: seemingly, half of Tokyo.

The following words, which came out of Hao's mouth, didn't hit Anna at the exact time when they were said.

„Anna, would you be my girlfirend?" he asked. Anna only blinked to him, feeling completely dumpfound. And why the hell here, in front of all these people? The answer was as clear as day: so she wouldn't slap him or try to kill him where he stands. On the other hand, whoever said that Anna would've done it. Moments of silence passed, when everybody held their breaths and Hao stared right into Anna's eyes. The blonde couldn't figure out, what Hao was thinking, just like Hao couldn't figure out what Anna was thinking.

But, at the top of the highest tense, Anna walked to Hao and said into the microphone, but didn't tear her eyes from his.

„Idiot" silence. Then „but I will" after it, a huge storm of cheers, screams and claps rolled over the people who were on stage and it became even louder as Hao pulled Anna to his body and kissed her roughly. Anna answered the same way.

„Wait for me after the concert, ok?" he whispered to her ear. Anna nodded and placed a light kiss on his lips before leaving the stage.

Oh well...that went far too well...


	8. Kenji's back

Anna, as promised, waited until the end of the concert. But the end came muvh earlier than every body planned and the end was damn unexpected.

In the middle of a song, the guys stopped playing and Yoh shoot to the microphone:

"People, we gotta cops cops cops cops! GO!!!"

A huge wave of people began to run. Anna, Pirika and Tamao were actually swept away from the sight. As they somehow found each other, Anna shot to Tamao:

"Tam, we're gonna need your air spirits!" Tamao only nodded and closed her eyes. Instantly, all three were lifted to the air and were brought to the edge of a crowd. All three found their vehicles, but the news weren't good: all tires were pinked and no one knew why.

"That's **p-e-r-f-e-c-t**!!!" Pirika hit her car with leg. Anna looked to the crowd, which was closing on them quickly.

"We gotta think of something now" she said. Another moment, Anna felt completely shocked. Something wrapped around her waist and pulled her into the oval space, made of fire.

"Don't worry" a calm and soothing voice appeared in her ear. Anna turned around and her eyes met with deep brown eyes of Hao. He smiled to her.

"You and your friends are safe" Anna smiled to him.

"It is really handy to have you as a boyfriend, you know" she said with pretended harshness. Hao only laughed.

"Yeah, you might be right" another moment the space of fore disappeared and they found themselves on a stage. Hao quickly let go of Anna and went to Yoh.

"Hey, bro, you'll take care of them, won't you?" he asked seriously. Yoh, however, only smiled sheepishly.

"No sweat" Hao nodded and turned to Horo and Ren.

"Could you hold back the cops for me?" he asked. Both guys nodded and disappeared in a thin air.

"And what about you?" Anna asked. She still couldn't get the way "concerts" were held here.

"I'll take care of the stage. Don't worry" he said as the alarms of cops were already audible in a distance "they won't get me, but they might get you"

"Hao, hurry up already!" you shot out from the ground: he, Pirika and Tamao were already heading to Yoh's car.

"Coming!" Hao shot back and turned to Anna "I'll see you tomorrow"

"Today" demanded Anna "you know where I live. Come, ok?" Hao smiled and kissed her lightly.

"Fine. Now go" Anna nodded and turned to the direction where others gone: the three were already was away, so Anna only called some winds and quickly flew on them. Hao smiled to her and created a bolt of in his palm.

"Well, Tokyo's finest" he said, smirking to the already visible lights of police cars "let's see what you got" and he threw the bolt to his feet, from where it caused an entire stage burning.

Anna looked through the car's window, as stage was consumed by fires. She leaned back at the front seat as their car made a turn from which the stage wasn't visible. She turned to Yoh:

"He's gonna be alright, isn't he?" Yoh only smiled, as he skillfully driven the car through the streets.

"He's always alright. Wouldn't be Hao" he turned his gaze to her and only now Anna saw the real difference between the two brother, the very same difference Hao mentioned yesterday.

"How come you've gotten together? As I recall, you guys know each other only about for a third day" Anna smiled slightly, thinking the same thing herself.

"I don't know how. We just did, that's all" Yoh nodded.

"I see" he threw a gaze to Tamao and Pirika, who were sitting on the back and talking silently "weren't there three of you?" Anna shook her head.

"Not tonight. Jeanne got sick"

"Oh, I see. Give her my regards" Anna arched an eyebrow.

"Have you ever seen her?" Yoh nodded, taking a turn to some narrow street.

"Yeah, I have. The night you've showed up in streets, I've been there"

"I see. Fine, I will" Anna said this with boredom, but inside she was burning with curiosity whether Yoh liked Jeanne or not. He seemed to be nice guy. Definitely the opposite of his twin brother.

After about ten minutes, Yoh closed to their home and all girls stepped out. Anna walked to the window and bent to talk with Yoh.

"Thanks for a ride. See you later I guess"

"No problems. Bye" and he quickly drove away. All three girls exchanged good byes and walked to their own houses. As Anna walked in, she immediately noticed something wrong: a fireplace burning. A katana instantly appeared in her hand. The blonde walked slowly, her soldiery boot not making a sound. Like a cat she entered the room and quickly jumped to the wall to her right, ramming her katana to the throat of…

"Hao?!" she shot out and instantly lowered the weapon "jeez, I could've killed you" the brunette guy only smiled with a smirk.

"I know, but I took the risk" Anna nodded and her sword disappeared.

"Do I wanna know how you got here?"

"Nah, guess you don't" he said and wrapped arms around Anna's waist. The blonde smiled and rammed her forehead into his.

"Everything's fine, right?"

"Right. To us - yeah. To cops – don't think so" both laughed.

"Bad boy" Anna whispered in kinda incriminatory tone, but added as sweetly as she could "**my** bad boy" Hao stroke his hand through her silky blonde hair.

"It's good to be yours" the couple walked to the sofa and sat in front of fire. Anna put her head on Hao's shoulder, once again feeling how strong he was. No guy she met was as strong as he. Otherwise, there wasn't anybody like Hao in whole wide world.

"Hey, Anna?" he said, mechanically playing with her hair.

"Yeah?"

"To which school you'll go?" he looked to her, smiling "I just figured I don't know" Anna laughed slightly.

"Better later than never. To Funbari High" Hao's smiled grew wider as he heard her answer.

"No kidding?! Wonderful. Now we'll be able to spend more time together" Anna arched and eyebrow, but smile lingered on her lips.

"Meaning? Torturing teachers in every class?" Hao nodded.

"Why not? I usually enjoy that" both laughed to it. _With every conversation we figured out something more about each other. But those things were so small and, to think more of it, insignificant…then, we never tried to think of something more about each other. However, the fate itself transacted everything to the situations, where we just had to know something more about each other…I'll tell you about them…for only then, the true difficulties of our lives began…_

Hao leaned down and kissed Anna passionately. The blonde didn't expect that at first, but she'd just let it all flow by. Hao started to move down her neck, making the blonde moan from pleasure.

"Hao…don't you…think…we're in…a rush?" Anna said, every word followed either by kiss or moan. Hao suddenly stopped.

"I'm sorry. I just…"

"Couldn't control?" the guy nodded

"Yeah, I'm really sorry…I…" Hao didn't know what happened to him: he just felt a great wish to feel Anna not only by kissing and hugging her…but she was right: that was kinda rash action…which could end up in with huge consequences. _I never said I didn't want him then, but…something, maybe clear mind, stopped me then…and I could bet from anything that the same thing worked to him as well. Of course, we'd do it anyway…since both of us were fiery and passionate, neither could live without such an ordinary thing like sex…Or it was ordinary only for us…whatever you say…_

"It's cool" Anna said, avoiding his look.

"Erm…thanks" he whispered silently.

"For what?"

"For stopping me and for forgiving me" Anna only laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck, sitting close to him.

"Nothing's to forgive. It's only lust. If you can say **only**" Hao smiled to her.

"Yeah, if you can…" he placed a light kiss on her lips "could I…?"

"Yeah" she said "you can sleep here" she said, understanding what he wants. Anna trusted him enough to let him stay here…

On a Funbari hill, a group of ten people stood. They all were wearing black coats and all were with black sunglasses. One of them was looking to the lighter spot in the city: from here you could see where the burning stage was.

"You know what to do, right?" the guy asked.

"Sure, boss" another said. All others only nodded.

"And remember, I want them **alive**. You can do whatever you want with rest two" everybody nodded again "and by the way, tell Asakura my message: Kenji's back.

The group separated to different directions…this could only mean the flowing blood…


	9. Old friends

Anna and Hao fell asleep in front of burning fire. Bit by bit, the sparkling light faded away, until it left only darkness in the room. The night was calm and dark: for some reason, there were no stars in the sky. Also, there was no wind, no leaves shuddered, not a single sound around…

From all sudden, Hao opened eyes and threw his gaze around the dark room. His senses told him that something was terribly wrong…something was definitely going on. The brunette guy looked to peacefully sleeping beauty by his side and carefully laid her on sofa. He put on his usual poncho and went out of the house. For some time he just stood outside, listening for silence. Then, his lips formed slight smile and he spoke out calmly, but loud enough for someone to hear.

"Fudo. How nice of you to check on old friends" he said. Instantly, about fifteen people jumped from the roof. All of them were wearing black, with black sunglasses covering their eyes. One of them, the guy with long claret hair and deep green eyes, stepped out of the group.

"You're no friend to me, Asakura" he said, hissing. Hao only smirked to him, looking completely cold and relaxed, but inside, his mind was working hard: how Kenji got back? How Fudo escaped the Underworld? What do they want now?

"I see you still hadn't learnt how to joke around. Pity of you" he teased Fudo. The claret-haired guy gulped the insult and continued.

"Move out of the way, Asakura. We're taking this house, just like other two" Hao arched an eyebrow.

"What if I told you that I won't move? This house is not yours to take" Fudo got furious. He quickly sent a whirl of fire, just like other members of the group did with their own attacks. But as the spectra of lights cleared, Hao stood as before, only a smirk on his lips.

"Is that the best you can do? Jeez, I though Kenji's taste grew better during his visit in undead world" Hao enjoyed teasing them: that was the usual part of a fight. Without teasing, how could any fight go on, anyway?

"Shut your tongue, Asakura!" shot Fudo.

"Oh, come one, Fudo. Face that truth. I do believe that you had a great time to spend with your limbo-stuck relatives"

"I said" spoke Fudo "to shut your mouth!!!" he wanted to throw another whirl of fire, but it was blocked by a sudden attack of piercing spikes of water.

"Touch him – and you're dead" a voice from up the roof came. A figure jumped down, a womanly figure "and get your asses out of my property" the harsh voice was all too well-known to Hao. Anna.

"That's her" Fudo stated "we need her and that white-haired one" he said to his guys and they started to close on a couple. Anna and Hao closed to each other and rammed their backs.

"Hao Asakura, what the hell is going on here?!" she asked angrily, watching how many black shadows are closing to her and Hao in a circle.

"Well, besides that we're under attack, I guess my old **friends** missed me too much" Anna scoffed to Hao's answer.

"Wonderful. Ok listen: we need to protect Jeanne as well"

"Sure. You go, I'll take care of these" Anna arched an eyebrow.

"Really?"

"Really. When I say go. Go, ok?" Anna nodded and waited, but waited for very short time "Go" Hao whispered to her ear.

Anna called the winds and flew high up. She almost got away, but five people from trees jumped on her and threw her on the ground. Anna managed to land on feet and create swords in her hands. By the time katanas appeared, two guys were already dead. Another two fell by her blade, by trying to stop her from running away. One guy, very young, maybe even younger then Anna left. The blonde closed in to him and he started to move backwards, but sloped on something and fell on the ground. Anna closed to him and looked into his eyes: the boy wasn't able to hold back her gaze, but Anna took a pity on such young soul:

"Go" she said and the boy disappeared like smoke. Anna quickly ran to the house of Jeanne. She was on her way to door, when they flew open. Jeanne ran out and met Anna on the way.

"Anna, what's going on?" she asked.

"I don't know" the blonde answered "but those guys want us for some reason. We gotta take Tam and Piri and go help Hao. He's alone against about fifteen"

"The girls are coming, let's wait"

"They better be…" Anna couldn't finish. About ten guys closed on them and sent whirling energy to them. Anna managed to block it with her own magic but the group continued to attack.

"Jeanne, we gotta do something!" Anna shot to her. Jeanne quickly created a wall of light around them, which not only blocked the spells of shamans, but directed them right back to them. Few of them flew aback and Anna with Jeanne used the situation to attack the rest. Anna held out her katanas and their usual white light turned into shining back: Anna changed the element from energy to darkness – the higher element.

For a first time she fought in action like this, with the most dangerous elements of them all. But it obeyed her perfectly, not a single wrong hit, not a single mistake. As the blonde finally stopped, every guy around was lying either dead or heavily wounded. Anna lifted one of the ones, who managed to survive her attacks and looked right into poor guy's eyes.

"Tell me, why the hell you want us" she demanded. A stone of creepers formed behind guy's back and Anna let go off his lapels. She remained squatting and lit up a cigarette "I'm listening" the guy was speechless for a while, but creepers from behind wrapped around his neck and choked him a bit.

"Ok, ok. I'll tell" he said quickly and creepers let go of him.

"Nice, very nice. Now, who sent you?" she asked. Jeanne walked to Anna's side and squatted as well, taking another cigarette from the blonde and lighting it up.

"His name's Kenji" the guy said in a trembling voice "he use to be the elite here, until Asakura banished him to the undead world" Anna arched an eyebrow.

"You say banished. Why?"

"I don't know exactly, but the rumors say that Kenji actually wanted something…it's some kind of power, which only a very powerful shaman can control" Jeanne blew out a cloud of smoke.

"Why Asakura won't take it for himself? I mean, he actually looks like the guy who could overpass every theory and rule in this world" the poor guy they were questioning fearfully looked to the red eyes of a shaman in front of him.

"That's because he and his twin brother are destined to guard this power. And they do" Anna's eyes widened.

"What the hell of a power that could be?"

"I don't know. No body knows, really. I even think that twins Asakuras do not know what they're guarding" Jeanne blew out another cloud of smoke and stood up, looking to the side where she thought she saw somebody coming. It was Hao, dragging unconscious body of some guy with long claret hair. As Hao closed to them, Anna asked immediately.

"Who's that guy?"

"Just one of Kenji's sidekicks" he arched an eyebrow to the lying body "or only his doggy for doing wet job"

"We were just about to ask this guy" Jeanne pointed to the guy, sitting on the ground "why Kenji wanted with us" Hao's eyes widened.

"Kenji? With you and Anna?" he quickly turned his head to the poor guy "speak now – or you're dead" the guy fearfully looked to Hao, but spoke.

"Well, he mentioned something about special abilities and great amount of furyoku. That's all I know, I swear" Anna arched an eyebrow and drew on a cigarette.

"What kind of special abilities? We don't have anything other shamans don't have"

"Actually, I think we do" Jeanne said "you have a Reishi and I possess fortune telling" she turned her gaze to Hao "I don't think that everybody could be proud of such things" Hao nodded in agreement.

"True, but then again, why would Kenji need these abilities?" Hao's eyes widened a bit "unless…"

"Unless what?" Anna asked, but received only silence. At this moment, she whished more that ever to have her Reishi working on Hao, but her mind received nothing from him, except silence.

"Hao! What?!" she shot to him "this idiot told me that you and Yoh are the guardians of some power source. Does this have anything with it?!" he tone was demanding and a bit shouting. Anna felt how her strength abandons her, due to that she used a lot of it to fight with darkness for an element.

"That" Hao simply said, avoiding eye contact with him "will stay secret for a while. Understand, that this was supposed to be kept, as they say, _sub rosa_, but" he looked to Fudo and to the other guy "I see that Kenji has people with little too long tongues" Anna pierced Hao with an icy gaze, being completely angry at him. What the hell he was thinking, when her and Jeanne's lives were at stake here?!! The answer lied unknown to her, but right then she didn't have enough strength to try to figure it out.

"Asakura, that isn't the way you're supposed to **explain **something to me" the blonde said. Hao only sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry, Anna, but I just can't. Not now"

"What the…" Anna started, but Jeanne cut her off.

"Anna, calm down. You need to rest. Using darkness you lost great amount of strength" Hao's eyes widened.

"You what?!" Jeanne arched an eyebrow.

"I think you have something to figure out between you tow, ne?" Anna nodded, eyeing Hao.

"Sure" she only said.

"Ok then. You go and I'll clean the mess. Pirika and Tamao are coming" she pointed to the figures, slowly emerging from the dark. Anna nodded and walked away with Hao, not speaking a single word to him.

Only as they entered Anna's house, Hao spoke out, but the words were harsh and mean.

"What the hell were you thinking, using darkness against Kenji's dogs?!" he said. Anna's mouth fell open.

"And only now you say that to me? Wonderful. Don't you think that it's a little late for that?"

"Couldn't you figure out yourself? I mean, you must've noticed that entire city's against the sark magic"

"Well, from what I know, you actually used it yourself" Hao lost his balance for a while, but got it back quickly.

"Ok, I was drunk then. But Kenji…he's another story" Hao sighed "you see, he wants something he cannot control and if he gets it, the world will be destroyed. This power I guard…it cannot be ruled by some ordinary shamans like us. They have to be strong and extraordinary…like you" a sudden wave of understanding floated through him. And this understanding brought fear for his precious Anna.

"Girl, they want you and Jeanne for your mind powers" he explained.

"You mean" said Anna, feeling that she slowly looses her balance "that we can help to control that power somehow?"

"Exactly, but…" Hao thought for a while "I don't exactly know why" he saw how Anna's strength's going out. He caught her collapsing to the floor right in the mid air and brought her to her bedroom.

"These higher elements do take some guts" Anna whispered, feeling how warm and strong arms carry her somewhere, but this time…she didn't care where.

"They sure do" Hao said, sliding the door open with his feet. He walked into dark room and found the large double bed there. He laid Anna on it and lit the lamp by the table. Hao covered the blonde with warm covers and smiled to her.

"We'll continue out conversation tomorrow, ok?" he whispered. Anna nodded, not even bothering to open her eyes: she felt so tired that she didn't even have strength to move her eyelids.

"Night, Hao" she said. The brunette guy kissed her cheek gently and turned off the lamp.

Somewhere at the dark alleyway of Tokyo, a messenger boy brought news to Kenji. The leader cursed a lot.

"So Asakura, guess this means war once again" he said to himself "only this time, I'll appeal to the person you care the most"…


	10. Secrets

Three days passed after the insident. Many things changed immediately after the ambush of Kenji's gang. The most of the life changed for Anna and Jeanne. Both were always escorted home late at night and would always be on-guard at day times. To Jeanne, this entire situation worked really hard on nerves, but Anna felt like fish in water. All this tense and stress seemed to comfort her in the natural way…the blonde didn't seem to be scared at all. And she wasn't.

The day before school began; Anna and Hao were standing on a Funbari hill, looking into marvelous sunset, disappearing behind the horizon.

"Anna, you're not scared at all, are you?" Hao asked from all sudden. The blonde shook her head.

"No, I'm not. There's no point in being scared. It'll only lead you to rash and illogical actions, which ca end up in talking with spirits" Anna said. That was the main rule of her life.

"True" Hao agreed. He looked into her eyes and saw such a great determination and bravery that Hao understood one thing: she was definitely deserved to hear about the power source. Or at least the part which Hao knew… Man, this obscurity of his own duties was killing him!

"Anna" he took her hand "come with me"

"Where t…" she couldn't finish, because Hao created a space of fire around them and teleported both to somewhere, Anna didn't know this place.

"Hao, where are we?" she asked. The brunette guy only gave her a deep gaze and pressed her hand with his. Hao then walked towards the forest, near which both appeared. Actually, the place seemed to be somewhere near the city, because in a distance there were visible some multistory buildings of Tokyo. The couple went into the forest and followed the forest path.

Like this they walked about ten minutes, neither saying a word. As they approached what seemed to be like a huge dark cave, placed in a middle of a forest. Anna could feel its powerful energy from a distance. At the entrance, Hao stopped and looked into Anna's eyes.

"Do you trust me?" he asked, looking really serious: like this, Anna had never seen him.

"What do you…"

"Do you trust me? Yes or no?" his gaze was hard, Anna felt completely dumfound. What the hell was going on, the blonde didn't know, but some how, she felt that now more than never she could trust this guy…who turned out to be her boyfriend through two days. Quick, but effective.

"Yes" the blonde said. Hao nodded.

"I'm gonna show you the first clue of finding the power Kenji's so willing to steal" Anna's mouth fell open.

"Clue? You mean you don't know where it exactly is?" Hao shook head.

"No. But neither does Kenji know, that there's a clue. He actually thinks that we know where the power is, but…" Hao smirked to himself "he does not know how wrong he is" Anna nodded.

"One more question: what kind of power that is?" the blonde looked into Hao's eyes, wondering whether he knows this or not.

"No one knows. The guarding passed through my family for many centuries and most of the information died on its way to our days. So, there are only guessing about what it could be" Hao said. He felt so stupid in front of her, but on the other hand, he felt understanding coming from her. Oh well, at least one person there is who could understand it.

"Well then, shall we?" Hao asked and stretched out hand to take hers. Anna gave it and smiled.

"Sure" and they went into darkness and coldness of a cave.

But the darkness didn't last for long. As they entered the cave and walked to the first crossroad, where the exit wasn't visible, Hao lit up one torch on the wall and the rest followed the first's example. There were three ways in the crossroad: one - to left, another - to right and the third one straight ahead. Hao, however, took the left turn and walked the lit up hallway.

The couple walked down the hallway for about ten minutes, taking many turns and Anna began to wonder how Hao even remembers this entire difficult road. Finally, they've reached a heavy steel door, with no handles or another visible ways to open it. Actually, Anna noticed the door seemed like some kind of wall, with no ornaments or other things, normally being on doors and gates. However, as they closed to it, Anna noticed two symbols, carved into the steel. One symbol was something like three claws of some animal and below it – a five - pointing star. Hao reached under his shirt and drew out a necklace of the same sized and shaped star.

"See this?" he showed it to Anna "only with it you can enter this room. Without this or my brother's key only a very powerful shaman indeed could break this door"

"Why?" asked Anna, touching the door with her hand "this seems like simple steel, although…" she closed her eyes and stood like this for a while "it is full of some kind of magic. Maybe ancient" Hao smiled and nodded.

"Correct. These doors are protected by an ancient magic, but in these days, you could find someone like you who could manage to break them easily even if the magic's around. That's why I and Yoh are – to protect in a critical situation" Anna arched an eyebrow.

"And you have no idea of what you're really protecting?" Hao sighed.

"No. That's the really great deal of pissing off. Sometimes I think about finding the source myself, but eventually, I rethink all the consequences and figure out that there's still no point in that"

"I see. So, let's see what inside, ne?" Hao nodded and placed the star onto its shape in the door. The star shone out a silvery light and the door began to move. Hao and Anna took few steps backwards and looked into the dark space behind the door. Hao, once again, lit up the torch and they all lit up as well.

What was inside surprised Anna more than she thought. There, on a small square stone table laid a single papyri, on which was drawn a mad of Japan. It was old, seemed like thousands years old, but its condition was extremely good and drawing was clearly visible. Anna looked and re-looked the map, but couldn't figure out the point of it: there were cities marked with very unusual way. It seemed that they were just purposelessly thrown around the map and with no point showed in a map. Anna carefully stroke her fingers through papyri, feeling its old ink lines. She looked to Hao.

"And that's it? No more clues, not a single word?" Hao shook his head.

"Nope, nothing. I do hope that this map isn't just a burden to me and coming generations" Hao's tone was kinda tired and pissed off. It seemed to Anna that he hated this responsibility, like it was the fault of all his misfortunes in life. Who knows, maybe it really was…

"So, why had you decided to show it to me?" the blonde asked. Hao shrugged shoulders and kicked a small rock, seemingly crumbled from stalactites, hanging on a ceiling.

"I thought that you might've wanted to know why someone wants to use you as a weapon" he said, smirking. Anna closed to Hao and wrapped arms around his neck. Hao done the same thing with her waist.

"But you will be there to protect me from now on, right?" Anna said, gazing mischievously into his eyes. Hao only smiled with his sexy smirk, which Anna already learnt to like, and answered.

"No duh, I will. You're **my **Anna after all" he said and placed a warm kiss onto her lips. She answered with the same warmness and, after taking last glances onto the old map, they left the hall.

As the couple emerged from the cave, the outside world was already covered with night. Anna shuddered from the coldness, since she was only wearing shoulder-strapped blouse and jeans jacket. In the cave the surroundings were warm, but now the conditions made Anna shudder indeed obviously. Hao closed to her and formed a space of fire around them. The things immediately got warmer and next second they appeared by Anna's house. The blonde smiled and asked:

"Wanna stay?" Hao only nodded.

"More than anything" he whispered and once again, a space of fire brought them to Anna's bedroom.

This time, everything was different. Anna didn't resist and Hao didn't stop. _I wanted him too much, just like he wanted me too much. We were so deeply sunk in our passion that neither could hold back, no matter how hard we tried. After all, lust was a thing, which couldn't be controlled easily and at that time, emotions were over heating…a lot! _

Hao kissed Anna, playing wildly inside her mouth. Anna answered with the same passion Hao offered her. Both were young and lusty, so neither had a will to stop. Why would they, I mean. Both clothes flew away, being torn from hot bodies. Barely few minutes passed, when they both fell on bed, rolling around and drinking their fill of each other… The night was really hot…

Next morning, Hao had to drive all girls to the school, since their cars were still being repaired since that night of a concert. As the four closed to the school, the endless squeals and giggles went past the crowd of girls. Anna arched an eyebrow, looking through the blacked window of the car.

"What the hell does this mean?" Anna asked harshly. Hao smirked to her.

"My fans? I gotta lots of them" Anna scoffed.

"Right. We'll see how many there'll be left when I'm done here" Hao pulled up at the parking lot and looked playfully to Anna.

"I'd like to see that" their conversation was interrupted by Pirika's voice.

"I hate to disturb you, lovebirds, but we gotta go. The public's waiting" she showed to the outside.

"Jeez, we could feel like Hollywood stars here" Tamao said cheerfully.

"Like anyone wanted that" teased Jeanne, but too agreed to get out of the car. As all four climbed out, tons of fan girls of Hao consumed him. Anna walked determined to the centre of that fan girls' whirl and found Hao being touched by thousands of hands and kissed.

"MOVE HANDS BITCHES!!!" shot out Anna as loud as she could: by the way, it worked just fine. Everyone moved away from the brunette guy, whose waist was now wrapped by Anna's arms. Hao done the same thing to Anna.

"Sorry, ladies, but I'm taken" he said and demonstratively gave Anna a passionate kiss. Anna answered the same, feeling a certain satisfaction to make everybody else jealous and eager to kill the one who irritates them.

As the couple broke off, there were almost no fan girls around: all of them were either walking away in disappointed faces, or standing and crying, hugged one another, for Hao being do not fair to them. Indeed a comic sight. Anna smiled with gloating smile:

"Now that's better" she sighed and turned back to face Hao "that was kinda fun" she said. Hao only laughed and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Well, you'll have lots of fun this year" both laughed.

A group of guys and girls closed to the couple. Yoh, Ren and Horo met with Tamao, Pirika and Jeanne and so they now joined the couple for a talk.

"So, what are rules here?" asked Jeanne, taking a cigarette, offered by Anna. They both drew on them.

"Not much" said Ren, eyeing Pirika in a very dangerous way. He still must've couldn't forget about the embarrassment she done to him "if you're strong, everyone will stay away from you" he simply explained. Jeanne shrugged shoulders.

"Nothing unusual" Horo laughed to this replica.

"Actually, there will be something: fan girls of Hao will flood the corridors" everyone laughed.

"They sure will" assured Anna.

The group spent not much time in school, so after it they decided to celebrate new years at school, which was supposed to be the last. Finally, as Yoh would say, we'll be able to give up sleeping through classes.

The group was sitting on a grass in the park as three guys, dressed in black, approached them. Everyone immediately stood up and called their guardian ghosts.

"Hide those away. We came to talk" the two guys said, but the group didn't move.

"Do you think we're stupid?" asked Yoh, deadly danger appearing in his eyes: he would always put on a look like that when he meant business.

"Not…exactly, but anyway" the guy untied his collar, seemingly feeling how nerves are working on his sweat cells.

"Kenji wants to have a meeting with four of you" he showed to Yoh, Hao, Anna and Jeanne. Hao smirked.

"Something tells me this isn't the friendly inviting to have a cup of tea" he teased "however…"he threw glances to the three "we agree. When and where?" he asked.

"Tonight, midnight, at Tokyo's grand dock, pier 25" Hao nodded.

"Good" his flaming sword disappeared from his hand "we'll be there" two guys nodded and left.

As soon as two men in black vanished from sight, Anna asked.

"What could he want?" Hao shrugged shoulders.

"Don't know, but it must be something really important" …


	11. New Danger

The midnight came way too fast. Everyone met at the dock about ten minutes before facing the enemies, to discuss dangers and possible extreme situations.

"So, what exactly he wants?" asked Pirika, looking completely pissed off. Who wouldn't it this kind of situation?

"What he wants is the info of how to get to the source of power" answered Yoh "and, for a very good reason, he wants to get Jeanne and Anna" the white-haired shaman nodded.

"We'll play some fish and bait here" he eyes were burning with excitement of coming fight. Both, Anna and Jeanne, loved extreme situations, especially ones like these. Hao turned to the rest of gang.

"Ren, Horo, you both know what to do" he turned to girls "I can't order to Tam and Piri, but…" he turned his eyes to Anna.

"For night you can" she said, drawing on a cigarette. Hao nodded.

"You both will watch the scene from above, ok?" everyone nodded.

"Well then" Anna threw the cigarette in the pool of water "let's go" Half of the group went towards the pier 25, another half – somewhere in the alleyways of dock.

The four stopped as they saw a single person, standing leaned against the lantern. The man moved as he saw four people coming towards him. He showed his face to them. Pitch black hair and eyes could send chills through anyone's back. However, no one of the four feared this tall, well-built guy, since they were kinda powerful themselves.

"Glad you made it" the guy, known as Kenji, said. Hao, who stood closest to Kenji, smirked to him.

"What, you though we weren't good enough for it?"

"Never crossed my mind" he said in a silent voice. Anna looked and overlooked the guy. He seemed to be strong and…well, handsome. Let us all admit that. But, however, he was surely not as hot as Hao was. The brunette guy was warm and inviting, yet Kenji spread this coldness…and obvious lust for power.

"You know why I asked you to come here, Asakura. Otherwise, you wouldn't have brought girls with you" Hao narrowed his eyes.

"I only wanted them to repeat the very same thing I told Fudo" he simply said. Anna and Jeanne exchanged looks and nodded. Yoh looked confused to them, but Jeanne only shook head to him, showing not to interrupt. Hao, lucky to Anna and Jeanne, kept Kenji busy with talking back Hao's insults.

"Kenji, you're the worst ladies' man I've ever saw" the brunette guy smirked to him "as I recall, you didn't have a girlfriend every since we met. What a shame" Kenji's patience was at its end.

"Give me those bitches and do not interrupt in my plans"

"We are not a thing to be taken" a voice came from behind, as a sword rammed into Kenji's back.

"And we sure aren't bitches as you would call" another voice appeared with another sword on Kenji's back. Hao only smirked.

"You see, I do not think that's the affirmative answer" Yoh walked closer and stopped at the side of his brother. They both called their guardian ghosts in swords' form.

"Well" said Yoh, anger's sparks in his eyes "why don't you call your dogs? Less trouble in hunting them down" Anna and Jeanne exchanged looks once again and smiled to boys in front of Kenji. The black-haired guy said:

"You don't have any idea of what mistake you've just done. And especially you, Anna" he looked over shoulder to the blonde and for a second, Anna froze in fear: these eyes gave her such creeps, that Anna hardly held her trembling. However, Kenji kept speaking and looking right into her eyes and Anna continued holding back his look.

"You could become Shaman Queen. My Queen" Anna only scoffed.

"I wouldn't be with you even if you were the last guy in the world. You make me sick" she said harshly. Kenji only smiled and at that time, about fifty people appeared out of nowhere.

"You're doing a big mistake" he said, overlooking the men behind girls' back "you could come out of here alive" Jeanne laughed to this.

"You still wouldn't kill us, idiot" she grabbed him by the collar and drew him to herself, wrapping her arm around his neck, chocking him. The white haired shaman whispered to his ear "you need us live, but we don't" she thrust her sword into Kenji's back and it emerged from his front belly. The guy lost his breath for a while and Jeanne threw him on the ground. Anna looked to her and nodded; Kenji's men stood in surprise, not knowing what to do. Two girls walked to Hao and Yoh, who still stood there, enjoying the wrath of Death Wraiths. Suddenly, both' eyes filled with horror. Anna and Jeanne slowly turned around and saw something, what couldn't be possible, not for Kenji: he simply stood up, wound quickly healing on his belly. Jeanne and Anna exchanged looks with Hao and Yoh.

"OOkey, this could complicate things a bit" Hao said, his sword once again appearing in his hand. So did the rest three with their swords.

"What, he couldn't regenerate before?" asked Anna.

"No. He must've gotten this ability during his visit to underworld. Oh well" he said, walking to front "this will only get more interesting" everyone looked to him as he was crazy "what?"

"What if these guys are able to regenerate as well?" she pointed into one of them "I do recall killing him" Hao arched an eyebrow.

"Well, in that case" he created a bolt of fire in his and threw it into one of the guys. He quickly flamed up and died in screams of pain "let's just check it" Kenji completed his regeneration and ordered his guys:

"Kill the brothers" he himself created bolts of some energy in his palm "but leave the girls alive"

And so the fight started. All three fought with all their available strength, but Anna's version of everyone regeneration was proved right: they sure did. Soon, the rest joined in the fighting, but it didn't help a lot. The guys were already using their giant spirit control, but it didn't do any good: their enemies kept regenerating. As they stopped for a while, once again waiting for them to wake up, Anna closed to Hao.

"Hao, we need to do something about this and quick. We cannot keep killing them just like this or we'll die of lack of furyoku" the brunette guy nodded, putting back to temporary death another guy.

"You're right. Ok, I have and idea, but you and the rest gotta disappear from here" Anna arched an eyebrow.

"What are thinking of?" Hao only smiled and pulled her to his body.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll be just fine" Anna gave him a passionate kiss.

"Make sure of that" she whispered and ran away, looking for others. As she found them, she retold everything and everyone moved out of the battle field.

Hao watched them disappearing in the alleyway and looked to his gigantic guardian ghost, Spirit of Fire.

"Let's teach these undead how to die" he said and the spirit of fire created a huge bolt of fire above its head. As Hao ordered, the Spirit of Fire threw it on the already regenerated group and on those who were still in process of regeneration. They all burned in such heat that not even ashes were left. The blacktop under the fire began to melt, so Hao jumped on SOF's stretched out arm and looked down to the burning ground. His eyes widened a bit, when he saw a figure coming out of the flames. The figure had an aura of what seemed to be icy energy around it, so fires wouldn't touch it. Hao recognized the figure: Kenji. The brunette guy's lips formed gloating smile.

"You're not so easily killed this time. I like that" he teased. Kenji, who was holding his side, lifted his black eyes to Hao.

"You're in serious trouble, Asakura" he said. Hao only smirked.

"Like I haven't heard that before. Now let's make a deal" he said in calm and cold voice, as if he was sitting in front of warm sunlight, enjoying the day "you stay away from Jeanne and **especially **from my Anna. If a single wink of heir would fall out of their heads, I'll kill you this instant and I swear" Hao increased voice as he saw that Kenji's about to argue "I will find the way, even if this means traveling to underworld. Oh and besides" he threw the look around still burning place "do not waste your time in collecting the peaces of your dogs. They're dead for good"

"They maybe are. But I am not" Kenji smiled cruelly to him "watch your back, Asakura, because I'll be chewing on it" and with the blink of an eye, Kenji disappeared. Hao smiled and bit by bit his flames faded away…

From the roof, Anna and the rest watched everything until the wall of fire blocked their view. As the wall faded, Anna with sighed with ease and jumped off the roof of some warehouse. She quickly ran to Hao and hugged him tightly.

"I told you I'm going to be fine" he whispered to her. The blonde smiled and then looked seriously to his eyes.

"Did you kill him?" she asked. Hao shook head.

"No. He has grown stronger through his time in underworld. He must be gaining his furyoku from somewhere. Or he made a deal with someone" Anna arched an eyebrow.

"Like?"

"Like someone, really bad and that someone asked a bit of the power, since Kenji is way too determined to get it" Anna sighed. All these troubles seemed to fall on her so quickly that she didn't have time to cope with them.

"I extremely don't like this" she whispered.

"I know, babe, but now you're into this" he stroke his hand through her hair "so am I" Anna smiled.

"Oh well, at least there's an adventure waiting" she said and both laughed…

Somewhere, at the old traditional Japanese house, Kenji walked in the huge hall, where on a throne sat a figure, hooded and clouted in black. The guy kneeled in front of the figure. The stranger spoke in low voice of the man:

"You don't look so good, Kenji, my boy" he said, appealing to Kenji's burned body and clothes.

"That Asakura idiot attacked me with unpredictably powerful strength. I suspect that his infatuation to Kyouyama makes him stronger" the hooded man said:

"That is very possible, youngster. Love always was my greatest opposition and obstacle in my life" he moved his bright green eyes to the guy standing below him.

"You, Kenji, gotta think of some way to destroy that love, until it grew more and more powerful. Remember: love is something only very powerful darkness could try to fight against. I, as a matter of fact, now am too weak for that, but if we'll succeed, I'll be strong once again and you…will be greatly rewarded" his eyes formed into gloating smile…creepy gloating smile…


	12. Broken

All next week went through without any sight of Kenji or his men. No one knew where he had gone; many theories were made about it, but none of it seemed logical. Oh well, at least few days of peaceful life. Not!

Anna and Hao, otherwise, were having great fun. This activity consisted of: first: terrorizing teachers in classes, second: leaving dumfound everyone, who dared to confront the couple and third, but no way least: making every girl and guy cry, as Hao and Anna were making out in corridors of the school. Yep, the life was great and everybody just drank their fill of it.

But everything changed a lot too. Not only the girls were escorted home every night, but everyone decided to leave their mind channels open, in case there's danger. This made Anna feel a little insecure and kinda uncomfortable. No duh it did, since all her life passed with her mind closed to other people, doesn't matter that they were closest to her.

"Hao, do you think there's something dark behind Kenji's stupid outfit?" Anna asked one day, as she and Hao were sitting in his convertible car on a hill and enjoying the stars. Hao stroke his hand through her hair gently.

"I believe there is. Kenji could never become as strong as he is now himself. Something or someone helped him" he sighed heavily, lifting his eyes to clear starry sky "that someone is very powerful…and dangerous" he whispered more to himself. Actually, Hao rethought everything about who it might be, but every theory seemed idiotic and lacked logic. Anna cuddled closer to Hao. They were sitting in the back seat, hugged to keep warm. The nights were already cold, since it was the end of September.

"Anna, can I ask you something?" Hao suddenly asked. The blonde smirked to him.

"Apparently, you already had. But I'll let you ask another question" Hao let out a slight laugh, but immediately got serious.

"Tell me, but please sincerely, are you scared about what could happen?" he looked into Anna's onyx eyes. Anna looked back, thinking for a while. _I didn't know what to answer then, because I actually didn't know the answer. Was I scared? Yes! And hell a lot! But I've hidden it away as deep as I could. I didn't want anyone to know what I really felt. Besides that, I feared for two people that right now were the most important to me: Jeanne and Hao. Jeanne was like sister to me and Hao…well then I really didn't know what I felt for him: was it only a passion or something else? Something stronger… I had a chance to figure out…but it only proved me wrong about many things…and especially about my feeling to Hao, which were far stronger than I expected…_

"Hao, I…" Anna sighed, rethinking every word she's about to say. The blonde hoped that she wasn't doing a huge mistake "I am afraid. A lot. I fear for Jeanne, since she's like a sister to me and more of it" she took a breath of air, since her lungs lacked it. For a very first time Anna talked about her true feelings with someone "I am afraid about you. We both are in this mess, but you're far deeper into this. What is more fucking up, you don't even know for what you're fighting. That's the complete shit" Anna said it with completely pissed off tone. Yes, the things about Hao and Yoh's responsibilities were irritating her. If there were none, she and Hao could just enjoy themselves with simplest pleasures in life, but no: things had to go wrong.

Hao kissed her head.

"Thanks" he whispered. Anna arched an eyebrow.

"For what?"

"That you trust me and that you care about me" he stroke his back hand through her milky cheek "and thank you for that you are" he said, smiling kindly. Anna too smiled and gave him a passionate kiss.

The full moon rose shyly, as if being curious of what things were going on. What he saw was a convertible roof hiding two already naked bodies, drinking each others fill. The night, although being cold, for someone was as hot as hell…

From the air, Kenji watched the couple disappearing behind the car's roof. His huge wings, made of air, barely even moved to keep him in the air...wings were powerful enough to keep him in the air without much effort. His lips formed cruel smile:

"You've taken my popularity, then all my girls and then my life. No it's time I'll take something from you, Asakura" he looked away from the car to west side, to far beyond horizon "but I'll start with something, what can affect you're the most precious person" with those words he disappeared in the thin air.

Next moment, Kenji appeared at countryside of Kyoto, in front of old and big traditional Japanese house. In his palms, two bolts of fire appeared, lighting up his cold eyes and cruel smile.

"Time to have some fun" he whispered and threw one bolt to the house. It hit the wall and it flamed up immediately…

Anna woke up suddenly from a scream in her ear. She quickly sat up; panting heavily, sweat dripping down her face and shoulders. Hao too woke up and hugged her from behind.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he asked, seeing how pale she was. Anna looked fearfully to him.

"I need to…go to…Kyoto. Something's…wrong, very wrong" she said with gasps between words. Hao nodded and found her black blouse on the floor of the car.

"Ok, we can go, but to which place exactly?" Hao asked, putting on his shirt and underwear.

"My home" Anna said, trying to hook up buttons of her jeans jacket, but her hands were still trembling from sudden horror. Hao, who had already done dressing, leaned to her and helped her with buttons. He then took her hand and smiled.

"Everything's gonna be fine, ok?" Anna nodded and took a deep breath. Bit by bit she relaxed and calmed herself down "good. Now, I can teleport us, but I don't have the exact sight of a location, so there could be some bias in traveling" Anna looked to his eyes for a while. Should she trust him? Yes!!!

"I know the sight. We could connect our minds and then" she took a breath of air "you'll be able to see, ok?" Hao nodded.

"Ok"

They got out of the car and froze in one place, looking to each other. They locked their fingers.

"Ready?" Hao asked in a whisper.

"Ready" Anna whispered back. Both closed eyes. Anna imagined the exact place of her front yard and sent these images to the person, which she felt with her skin. Instantly, she felt how Hao's and her minds are connecting and a warmth around her informed that Hao already was teleporting them to Kyoto.

Another second, as Anna opened her eyes, she found herself standing in her yard, still holding Hao's hands. As the blonde turned her head to face the house, her eyes and heart filled with horror: an entire house was burning in flames: the roof was all burned to ashes, only walls remained. Anna gasped and pressed her mouth with her hands, so the scream of sudden pain of understanding wouldn't come out. It was so sharp and killing that Anna didn't have any idea of how she's going to survive this. Hao slowly closed to her and hugged her protectively, but not saying a word: he knew that no words will be help here. Anna's cheeks were crossed by tears and she started to cry. The blonde cried with sobs, her entire body trembling. Hao gently caressed her spine and head, but his gaze was exploring the ruins. To question who had done it, the brunette guy had an obvious answer: Kenji. Only he could be such a sun of a bitch to try and affect the ones Hao loved the most. Oh well, Kenji indeed succeeded in this role. _Right then, when my precious Anna wanted to burn into flames along with her family, I was already making plans of how I'll kill that damned reason of my disasters and now, hers as well. I hated him so much, for that he hurt my most beloved person. The only words I could say to him was to stay on guard, because I was about to destroy each bit of him…So much I hated Kenji…So much I loved Anna…_

"It's him, isn't it?" Anna asked silently, not looking to the fire of her life. Hao sighed.

"Yes, it is him" he said gently, but severely. Anna let out a trembling breath.

"There was my father, my mother and my brother, Hao. And I once made a vow to avenge them if something happened. And avenge I will" she looked into his eyes "but I cannot do this alone. I need your help. Please" she whispered. Hao kissed her forehead.

"Your troubles now are my troubles. I will help you in any way I can" he hugged her tighter; Anna answered the same, with the corner of an eye watching her memories and happiness burn down. A tear once again crossed her cheek: now there was nothing left from the house, only base and wooden wall here and there.

Hao heard police and firefighter's sirens coming from the distance.

"Anna we gotta go. It is better that they won't see us here" the blonde nodded, not letting go off Hao's shirt. The brunette guy teleported them back from where they left. The couple sat into the car and drove to Anna's home. At the end of a drive, the blonde was still in a state of trance: entire journey she just sat there, looking into single spot. Only when Hao pulled up by her house, she woke up from it and got out of the car. Hao helped her to bedroom. As Anna, not bothering to take off her clothes, fell on bed, she whispered to Hao.

"Please, don't leave me alone. I don't wanna be alone" Hao stroke through her hair.

"Ok, babe, I'll stay" he lifted his body and lied down by her side. Anna quickly fell asleep in his warm embrace, but her peaceful sleep wasn't meant to last.

All night Anna wouldn't sleep calmly: nightmares were flying through her eyes. Sometimes she'd sit up and wouldn't realize where she was or what she was doing. But at those moments, Hao would calm her down, always whispering soothingly to her ear that it was only a dream. Through this night, Hao figured out how much he liked to take care of her and although her dreams weren't good, he whished this night would never end and he could take care of her longer…all his life…

But the morning came and as the sun rose, Anna opened her eyes and looked around: she was in her bed and something warm was cuddled at her back and wrapped around her waist. She turned her head to the side and saw Hao. She smiled slightly, wanting to enjoy the moment, but then a memories of yesterday and nightmares came back and she quickly, but carefully cuddled up by Hao, pressing her face by his strong chest. Anna squeezed the blanket with her fists, giving away all her strength so she wouldn't scream out and cry from pain and emptiness. To make matters worse, many good memories of her smiling father, her loving mother and her funny brother flew through her eyes. The blonde didn't want to remember, because it was so painful and hard…no! No memories! Nothing! Go away! Go away! Go! Go! And do not come back! No! No! No! No!

"NO!" Anna shot out, waking Hao up. He found her pressed against him, crying with sobs. He hugged her tightly and soothingly whispered to her ear.

"Shhh. It's ok. You're safe. You're safe. You're with me" he caressed her back and whispered like this, making Anna feel safer and calmer. As she controlled herself and finally could speak without trembling, she said:

"I don't think I could make it, Hao. My family…I owe them so much… I don't think I can live through it"

"You can" said Hao severely "you're not alone in this world. I know it is hard, but I am with you and I won't leave you"

"Never?" she asked, lifting her tired and tearful eyes to his. Hao kissed her forehead.

"Never" he said… These words came right from heart…

Kenji, once again, bowed to his master. The hooded man only showed his smile with bright green eyes, which shone from the darkness of a hood.

"You've done well, my boy, very well" he said "the weak point of that girl was found. Now it is only Aasakura's weak point to be found" he hissed. Kenji raised his head.

"I haven't finished with Kyouyama yet. She still has friends. Those other tow are too important to her" the hooded man nodded.

"Yes, you're right. Get rid of them. You can have some fun with them as well. If you want to that is" Kenji bowed once again.

"Thank you, Master" he was about to leave, but the hooded man stopped him.

"Wait, Kenji. Before you go take this dark sword" he held out a dark shining sword and gave it to Kenji "test its power. If you'll like it, it's yours" he said. Kenji overlooked the weapon and smiled cruelly to it.

"I'll do even more than liking"…


	13. Burning

The day after seeing Anna's home burning to ashes was just as disastrous as the sight of fire. When authorities came to Anna's house in Tokyo, they announced her that her parents and brother died in flames and there was no to safe them. As if Anna didn't know that herself. After that followed thousands of papers to be signed and all kinds of business to be figured out. Anna found out another thing: her parents made an early testament, where was said that all their fortune was to give to their children, but since Hideki too was dead, everything passed to Anna. At least she wasn't left penniless into street or sent to some orphanage.

What really kept Anna going through it all, was that Hao always stayed with her, no matter that maybe he had something else to do, or his personal life to attend, he'd always be with her. For that Anna was very thankful to him for that, for keeping her going, for holding her up. Anna never had someone like him to be by her side: she'd always have to stand for herself alone against the crowds, but this time, she was against the life, but she wasn't alone…what a change in her life…

They finally came back to Anna's place and fell on sofa: so tired were both. Anna still couldn't get out of trance from time to time. If no one disturbed her, she could just sit and stare into single dot, not making a move or a sound.

"Do you want something?" Hao asked silently. Anna looked to him with dead eyes, but managed to smile.

"Nothing as long as it's music" she said. Hao kissed her forehead and went to overlook the menu of the music Anna had with her large speaker system. He has chosen one song, which could at least match the mood.

_There's a lightning storm each and every night  
Crashing inside you like motorbikes   
We toss and turn, sleep so loud  
Grind the teeth in our  
Our empty mouths (are empty...)_

There's a forest fire burning bright  
Spreading quickly towards our last rites  
Nowhere to run, pointless to hide  
Just lay there and scream, pretending to try  
Pretending...

Intending to burn, pretending to fight it  
Everyone learns faster on fire  
Things took a turn, lost all desire  
You live and you burn  
You live and you burn

This impending doom is left deep inside  
And it's haunting you each and every night  
Like starving wolves counting sheep  
We close our eyes, pretending to sleep  
Descending...

Intending to burn, pretending to fight it  
Everyone learns faster on fire   
Things took a turn, lost all desire  
You live and you burn   
You live and...

Like hell we are anxiously waiting  
Like hell burning silently strong  
Somehow we fell down by the wayside   
And somehow this hell is home

As we burn, pretending to fight it  
Everyone learns faster on fire  
Things took a turn, lost all desire  
You live and you burn  
You live and...  
Like hell we are anxiously waiting  
Like hell burning silently strong   
Somehow we fell down by the wayside  
And somehow this hell is home  
Right now, this hell is my home

Anna listened to the song and then, by taking remote, she re-listened it once again…and again…and so one, the very same song.

"Do we learn faster when somebody threatens us with fire?" she suddenly asked. Hao thought for a while before answering.

"I think we do. But sometimes, those lessons are too hard to cope with. Sometimes, fate plays more painful than we're expecting"

_As we burn, pretending to fight it  
Everyone learns faster on fire...  
_

"Too hard. Why do you think he done such a thing?" she asked. Hao looked into her eyes, not knowing if he should answer or not.

"Maybe, because he wanted to weaken you first and with this way get to me" the brunette guy stared to one dot before continuing "and he wants to get to the source through me…by using you" Anna sighed painfully.

"He said he wanted me to become his Shaman Queen. Silly isn't it?" Hao smiled slightly, but some pebbles of jealousy rolled down his insides.

"Wouldn't be him" he said, trying to destroy every sight of jealousy: he knew all too well that Anna would never join someone like Kenji.

The sun dusked and Anna and Hao were still sitting on a sofa, leaned against each other. Both were slumberous and strength-less, only able to stare to one dot and nowhere else. Anna posited player to play the same song over and over again. All this monotonic continued and only was broken once, when the couple decided to light the fireplace. And so on with the night…

However, things weren't so peaceful and beautiful at Anna's neighborhood. Tamao, who had just came back, being escorted by Horo, lighted up the lights and gasped in terror as she saw who was standing in a hallway of her house.

"You…you're Kenji, aren't you?" she asked, her voice trembling a bit, but it still sounded demanding. The pink haired girl prepared her tablet to call her guardian ghosts, but Kenji only shook his head.

"I don't wanna fight, beauty, just talk" he said in cold and clear voice. Tamao stayed with hesitation and intrusting. She knew what this guy could and what he could do to Anna. Pity that she didn't know what he had done to Anna's parents, because Kenji would have to run his ass away from her house.

"Don't try bullshit on me" she warned. Kenji only smiled.

"You do have some guts, don't you? I like that" he said. Tamao blinked twice.

"What do you want here anyway?" she asked her tone now sounding pissed off.

"As I said, to talk. That's all" he walked closer to her. Tamao instantly lifted her hand with tablet, which started spreading light.

"Back away" she said, her tone sounding more dangerously. Kenji stopped in the midway.

"You're being suspicious" he said, still smiling.

"Shouldn't I be?" she asked, still holding tablet pointed to him.

"Maybe you should. But I just want to talk, that's all" Tamao sighed in pissed off way and lowered her tablet.

"Fine. Spit it out" she said in unfriendly tone. At that moment, Kenji appeared behind her and wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and neck. Tamao's eyes widened.

"I could kill you this instant, cutie, but I won't, because I like you. Now tell me, what you know about the source" Tamao gasped for air, since her throat was tightly pressed. Kenji felt that she cannot breathe, so he let go a bit.

"What source?" the pink-haired girl asked. She had no idea of what the hell he was talking about and now, her biggest problem was to prove it.

"C'mon, tell me. That bitch Kyouyama must've told you something about it" Kenji said it with harshness and also with smirking tone. Tamao struggled in his press hold.

"I…don't know…of what…you're speaking…" she said, trying to get lost, but Kenji did another smart move: he quickly turned her around and pressed her against the wall. He quickly ran his hands through her neck, full breasts and slim waist.

"Wow, you're hot as well. Nice combination: cute, dangerous and hot. Pity that Kyouyama doesn't share with you all the tiny details of her importance in this game" he said, now moving his both hand through her body and under her blouse. Tamao hardly held back her moan, since there actions of Kenji were firing her up.

"She doesn't tell me…almost anything…she would always…share things with Jeanne" Tamao whispered as Kenji kissed her neck way down.

"I see" he said and rose his gaze back to her eyes "can you promise me something?" he asked. Tamao looked into his black eyes, but didn't say a word, only her eyes told that she agrees.

"Be mine and no one else's. And you'll see how powerful you could be" Tamao looked to him in shock, but nodded. At that moment, Kenji swung in with passionate kiss, tearing clothes from Tammy's body. The pink haired girl moaned from pleasure…

A/N: Sorry for shortage, guys. Time problems :DD I'll make it more interesting and longer next time, I promise. The action is about to begin, so get ready…Oh jeez, I hope school won't turn my brain to ashes… sniff


	14. The journey begins

Next morning, Kenji woke up still in Tamao's bed. He sat up and his gaze traveled through naked body of cutie sleeping right beside him. The black haired guy smiled to the sight and gently stroke his finger down her naked spine.

"You sure are hot, beauty. Make sure you stayed like that" he leaned onto Tamao and kissed her shoulder before leaving.

Kenji's gaze turned to the last house in the street, but immediately turned away: he sensed strong energy of Hao coming from there, so he just turned around and walked away…

Hao suddenly opened his eyes and his every muscle tensed. He sensed that Kenji was here, very close. But this feeling lasted only for a moment – it disappeared like a puff. Hao sighed and turned head to Anna, who was sleeping peacefully, her head leaned on his shoulder. Hao carefully laid her down on sofa and covered up with blanket. And without a word, he got out of the house. Somehow, Hao knew where exactly he needed to be right now…

Kenji entered the forest, the very place he had been searching so long. And his victory was near, very near. The black haired guy barely held back his victorious smile as he walked down the path, closing to the cave. Thanks to his master, Kenji knew how to get this information right from the person who was supposed to keep it as a secret. Fate plays an interesting game.

As Kenji approached the cave, he saw someone standing in front of the exit, leaned against the wall. The guy narrowed his eyes, smile disappearing from his lips: there stood Hao, waiting for him.

Two guys met face to face, stood in front of each other, looking right into each other's eyes. First, Hao talked:

"So, you've found out. Who helped you with this?" Hao smirked to him "you surely couldn't have done it yourself" Kenji frowned forehead.

"You cannot hold back and at least try to respect your enemy, can you?"

"No. Because you're not worthy my respect, scum of the earth. Now, get away. I'm not gonna let you to pass through" in Hao's hands appeared two flaming sword. Kenji only smirked to the guy and clicked his fingers and about hundred men, dressed in black, emerged from morning mist of the forest.

"I don't think you have a choice this time, Asakura" he smiled cruelly. Hao looked around and only smirked.

"You do not think that I'm scared of these idiots of yours, do you?" he asked. Kenji only shook his head, laughing.

"You, Asakura, are so naïve. Look around again" Hao looked around and almost lost his self-reliance: every man, who first appeared to be human race, turned into dark creatures, something like black smokes with yellow eyes.

"Kill him" Kenji ordered and hundred creatures closed in on Hao. He immediately called his SOF and began resisting to the creatures, but soon he realized that it was pointless: if he killed one, instead appeared two or three same black smoked creatures.

"What the fuck?" Hao cursed as he saw four new ones materialize. With the corner of his eye, the brunette guy saw how Kenji disappears into the darkness of the cave. That wasn't good. Hao tensed his mind and sent all his thoughts to a single person who now could help him…

Anna suddenly woke up from the voice of Hao calling her. She looked around: Hao wasn't here. She completely opened her mind channels and saw the exact view where she had to be: the cave, where the map was hidden. Anna quickly ran outside and formed huge wing of air, lifted to the air and quickly flew to the place.

As the blonde was half-way to the battle field, Hao was already cut and bruised badly, but he was still holding his ground. The guy didn't know how much time passed since Kenji went into cave, but he sure had to make some effort to find door, not to mention figuring out how to open it. However, things in battling these creatures were going worse. Until a light bulb clicked on in his mind: these creatures were made of Darkness element, so they must be defeated by it…or light. Yes, that could be the way out. Hao quickly changed his element into light and slashed few creatures: not they could only regenerate into one, but not into three or four. Good for a start. After few minutes the number of enemies around Hao began to shrink, but not fast enough for odds to be in Hao's favor. Then he tried another thing: he changed element into Darkness and once again attacked the creatures. This time, none of them regenerated. But still the number was great and Hao hopped that Anna heard his call. And sure enough after few minutes, a whirl of something dark destroyed around ten creatures at one time. And then followed another whirl and another, destroying all of them quickly. After none were left, from the dark whirl emerged Anna, shining with dark power. She quickly hid the whirl and ran to Hao.

"Jeez, Hao, what the hell is going on here?" she asked, helping Hao to stand. His wounds were bleeding and he felt sharp pain everywhere, especially on the right side.

"Kenji found out somehow. He went into the cave" Anna sighed and examined Hao's cuts. As she touched the side, Hao frowned from pain.

"I think I've broken my ribs" he said, feeling the lack of air in his lungs. Anna formed vines around his waist and Hao felt how pain abates "thanks" he smiled to her. The blonde only smiled back and turned her gaze to the cave.

"We need to stop him. If he's that strong to order those night smokers, only gods know what else he could do" Hao arched an eyebrow.

"You're familiar with those creatures?" he asked. Anna nodded, walking to the cave.

"These creatures colonize in Tibetan mountains. Thousands of them are there, but no mortal could control them" Hao shook head as they walked along already lighted up corridor.

"That doesn't make any sense. Kenji's too stupid to find out the way to control smokers. Not to speak of becoming immortal himself. Someone's definitely behind this"

"Who?" Anna asked, not expecting the answer. Hao slightly shrugged shoulders.

"Could be anyone, who's powerful" he said. Of course, there were many who wanted to find the source and use it for their own intentions, but now, there was something big, something really worth fighting with.

As the couple reached door, they found Kenji already prepared to kick them out.

"Stop" Anna shot out. The black haired guy froze in astonishment and turned around.

"No way that's possible" he said silently, but Hao and Anna heard every single word.

"Plan with smokers didn't work, huh?" Anna smirked to him, seeing how disappointed he was.

"Oh come on, smile a bit" Hao smirked to him "and get away from those doors" he warned. Kenji only laughed.

"And you think you can stop me? How foolish of you"

"As if I hear this for a first time" Hao gave him gloating look "admit it that you're not so clever after all" Kenji's smile faded like smoke.

"You cannot imagine how clever I might be" he hissed and gave two strong shots towards the door. A loud bang flew through the air, followed by loud thud: the door was broken, but everything covered into white dust mist. Anna and Hao lost each other, but Hao noticed Kenji standing up and, by forming swords in his hands, he attacked him. Kenji answered the attack with dark sword and so the battle began.

Anna silently hopped over the lying door and got into the room, where the map was. She quickly rolled it and was about to ran away, until she saw something else: on the shelf under round table's top, laid something, the form of cylinder and obviously made of gold. Anna took the item and saw that it was a tube for holding map: it was carved with symbols and ancient Japanese hieroglyphics, which weren't used nowadays. Anna put the map into tube and ran out of the room. In mist, she found Hao and Kenji fighting. The blonde didn't know what to do at first, but then it occurred to her that it's time to end up this fight, since Hao needed patching up. She quickly jumped into the air and appeared right in the middle of both guys.

"Looking for this?" she asked Kenji, showing the golden tube. Kenji's eyes widened form the sight.

"Won't get it" Hao said and, by wrapping arms around Anna's waist, he teleported back at Anna's place.

Hao barely stood on his feet from the pain in ribs. Anna helped him to the sofa and left the tube with him. She quickly ran to her bedroom and found some medical items. She then came back and quickly, but skillfully cleaned Hao's wounds and patched them up.

"Where did you learn this?" Hao asked, watching her gentle and precise moves. Anna didn't answer at first, but then she said:

"My mother thought me. She was very good healer. Every wound would just disappear from the body within her touch" she said, not tearing her eyes from Hao's wounded body. She couldn't bear to look into his eyes when she talked about her mother, since tears already collected in her eyes.

"I see" Hao's eyes traveled to golden tube, which was lying on table "I need to find the source. If Kenji knows there's something about it, he'll never stop. And besides" Hao inhaled deeply "he's very powerful. Something's giving him that power" Anna raised her head and looked into guy's eyes.

"Whoever said I'm letting you out alone?"

"Anna, this is too dangerous" he gently stroke fingers through her cheek "I don't wanna loose you" the blonde touched his hand and pressed it tighter to her cheek.

"And I don't wanna loose you. You don't have any idea of how you scared me when you called for help" she gently kissed his palm "if we'll travel together, there's better chance for both to stay alive" she said. Hao leaned onto her and kissed her, his long dark hair covering them both.

"You're as always right. Fine, let's go together, but first" he showed to the tube "we need to find out where to go" Anna smiled and reached for the tube. As they opened it, the same map appeared in front of their eyes. Both overlooked it.

"So, three cities on every island of Japan" Hao stated already obvious fact, but it didn't help a lot "which we should go to?" Anna traveled gaze around all cities again.

"I don't think that it has any deal with Japan" she said and pointed through all the cities "look: island Honshu's cities, Kyoto, Osaka and Nagoya, they form triangle" Anna took pencil out of nowhere and drew the triangle.

"So does all other marked cities" Hao showed to Shikoku Island's and its cities: Matsuyama, Kachi and Tokushina. Other cities of Kyushu were Fukuoka, Kunamoto and Oita. And lastly – the cities of Hokkaido: Asahikawa, Obikiro and Kitomi. Every three cities were in triangular formation. Anna frowned forehead.

"What this could mean?" she asked kinda rhetorical question, but Hao already had answer.

"It forms four points of compass" he said "and the smallest arrow point to direction where we should go" he showed to Honshu Island's cities "South"

"But there are thousands of places where we could go, if we travel south. Where exactly" Hao thought for w while.

"If this was nowadays map, we could count degrees of the cities and then it would be the place where the next clue would be"

"But it isn't, because thousand years ago there wasn't degree system" Anna said "but we could count kilometers between the cities from south to north and then we'll get kilometers where to go" she silenced a bit and then said "9000 kilometers" Hao imagined map of the world before his eyes.

"That means Australia. Exact place would be around Easter side of Great Victoria's desert" Anna nodded.

"Or Ayers Rock. That's where we going" Hao kissed her once again.

"Will be an interesting trip, huh?" Anna nodded.

"After your ribs get better, it will be" Hao rolled eyes.

"Anna, come on, I'm fine. You could just wrap those vines around me and we can go" Anna sighed.

"Oh whatever. But if I'll hear a single complain, we're going home, ok?"

"Ok"…

Kenji went to his master. The old hooded man wasn't very pleased with the news, but he gave Kenji another chance. Right on with it. But before…

Kenji appeared at Tamao's living room, scaring the hell out of girl.

"Kenji, you…" she couldn't finish, since Kenji grabbed her and began to tear clothes from her body. Now he needed her, now he was angry. And she could take that anger away – she was hot enough for that…


	15. Secrets of Ayers Rock

„Jeanne, don't start" Anna said in pissed off tone. It was the very same day when Hao and Anna figured out where to go and now, Anna tried to convince Jeanne that everything's gonna be fine.

„But, Anna, this is far to dangerous to go hunt after something you cannot understand. Not mentioning it's extremely foolish" girls were standing in verranda or Anna's house. The blonde still held her possision in going for the source.

„Jeanne, this is serious! It's the first goal in my life which makes sence to me. So couldn't you just hold me up with it?" the white-haired girl sighed.

„I could. But I don't want you to get hurt. Jezus, Anna, you're like sister to me! Why can't you just try to live safer life?!" Anna looked to the panorame of Tokyo.

„Because I wasn't meant to live peacefully. Not now. Understand this and you'll get my point in going" Jeanne too looked to the grand sight of capital.

„Let me come with you then" she said. Anna looked to Jeanne with confusement.

„Now this is really the craziest thing I've ever heard from you" the blonde said, but the smile was growing on her lips.

„You thought me to be crazy, because if I wasn't, i wouldn't be standing here with you" Jeanne smiled to Anna and they both laughed. A sudden doorbell made them stop, but Anna was still smiling when she went to open the door. Behind it, stood Hao and Yoh, looking like two raindrops. Despite that, Ana could always tell which was which, since the blonde saw so many differences between two brother, which others couldn't see.

„About time" Anna greeted them and let them in. Before leading brothers to verranda, she gave Hao a kiss. Everyone gathered in verranda and negotiations began.

„Can't we just all go? That would be lots easier than for two of you" said Yoh. Anna has to agree with that, but still, she and Hao didn't want to risk others' life.

„But it will be lots safer if you two just stayed here" confronted Hao. Yoh only crossed arms on chest.

„Come on, Hao. I have the very same right about looking for that source as you do" Hao sighed in defeated breath.

„Fine, you can go"

„Now don't you tell me that i can't, Asakura" warned Jeanne before Hao could start his persuasive speech. Anna, to brothers' surprize, held Jeanne's side.

„She can go. I let her to. After all, her brain cells could be a very good use for all of us" Hao and Yoh sighed at the same moment in same defeated way.

„These girls are disaster" complained Yoh.

„Tell me about it" agreed Hao. Both recieved killing looks from Anna and Jeanne.

„We'll pretend we haven't heard that" the white haired girl warned. Hao and Yoh gulped.

„Ok. So, what are we telling to the rest of guys?" Hao asked, driving the subject away from dangerous waters. Anna shrugged shoulders.

„The truth, I guess. After all, every single one of them are definately to be trusted" Yoh nodded.

„Yep, that would be fairest. So, where are we going?"

„To Australia. Ayers rock" Hao answered. Jeanne frowned forehead.

„That's kinda far away. Do you think the source will be there?" Hao shook head.

„No way. That's too easy. And besides, Ayers Rock is way to foolish place to hide such powerful stuff" everyone agreed.

„And when do we leave?" Jeanne asked.

„Tonight. It's better when it's dark" said Anna.

„Ok, let's split. We have some things to be done, right?" asked Hao.

„Right" answered everybody and all left the place...

Anna instantly went to one place she could get some good weapons in Tokyo. For this trip, she'd need everything she could afford. The blonde entered small shop of what seemed like ordinary shot and cold guns. Anna met the manager:

"Hey, Billy" she greeted the bold guy with tattoos all over his body.

"Oh, what do we have here? I haven't seen you since I left Kyoto, Anna" Billy smiled to her "what can I do for you?" Anna leaned over glass counter.

"I need weapons, blades, swords, throwing stars: anything you could get. Oh and Billy" she stopped him from turning around "make sure they all are silver" Billy nodded and gone to the stockades. After about ten minutes he brought pounds of all kinds of stuff. Anna overlooked each weapon and picked few: four fighter blades, two katana swords, ten round throwers with opening blades and two knives. For the last – a belt to keep everything somewhere. Billy whistled:

"What's this time, Anna? Someone pissed off very well?" he asked. Anna smiled to him secretly.

"No. Worse, lots worse. I'm going for a hunt" she said.

"I'd better barricade my windows then" Billy laughed.

"For your own sake, I suggest you buy best gun in this shop and keep it under pillow. It might become handy in these days" Anna put the money on counter and walked to the door, belt already on her waist "bye Billy. Take care" she waved before disappearing behind the door. Billy looked after her with confuse, but he went again to the stockade to find something reliable…

The night came within eyewink. Anna and Hao were already waiting for Jeanne and Yoh to show up. They were standing on Funbari hill, not talking. After long moment of silence, Anna asked:

"What do you think is waiting for us there?" she asked. Hao shrugged shoulders.

"I don't know. Maybe something extraordinary. And maybe nothing at all, just fake clue to lead us into dead end. After all, everything that we're about to do is one hell of an obscurity" Anna smiled and nodded.

"Guess you're right" she felt how Hao's arms wrap around her waist.

"Anna, what will be if we'd find the source?" he asked. Anna kept silent. She didn't know what she would do. She didn't know anything.

"We'll think when and if we'll find it" Hao smiled and kissed her neck.

"Deal" he whispered. Hao suddenly turned his head to right, hearing silent footsteps of two people. Yoh and Jeanne emerged from darkness of the night.

"Finally" Anna said "put your things there" she showed to the pile already lying on the ground. They circled the stuff and stood immobile for a while. Then Hao spoke:

"If somebody wants to change his mind, better do it now" he overlooked everybody: no one said a word. Hao sighed and spoke on "Australia's in the same time line, but there's still difference of thirty minutes. We gotta try and find another clue through the night, because many people visit Ayer. I'll teleport us right to the spot and we'll go inside, understood?" everyone nodded "well then, lets go" he formed a sphere of fire around them and within seconds, everybody felt standing on sandy ground. Anna looked around: right in front of her stood the grand Uluru, lighted up by full moon light. The sight was really breath taking and all four stood in one place, astonished by the greatness of the place. The rock's carved relief made it look like shriveled up skin of giant elephant, stick into sands of desert.

Hao first woke up from the trance.

"We gotta go. There's only eight hours left until sunrise" he lifted one of the bags and threw in on back.

"**Only**? I thought eight hours is **much**" complained Yoh. Anna only rolled eyes, picking up her bag.

"Do you even imagine how big this thing is? And how do you expect to find tiny little clue in ten kilometers length object, not to mention the number of caves and corridors" she explained angrily. Yoh only gulped.

"Ok, I've got the hint" he said and by lifting another bag he ran after everybody else. They walked through the desert towards western side point of rock. In the mid-way, Anna caught up with Hao, who was walking ahead of all.

"How's your ribs?" she asked, gently stroking hand through vines wrapped around Hao's waist.

"Could be worse. I'm more worried about what's waiting there" he showed to Ayer with head. Anna looked straight ahead to the magnificent view.

"What you have in mind?" she asked.

"Something alive, maybe undead. I don't know. But surely something there should be lurking. Be careful" he turned his gaze to her. Anna looked back and gave him short kiss.

"You too"

They walked for another ten minutes and finally reached the entrance of Ayer. The four left their stuff in bushes nearby and walked inside.

There was a straight tunnel, as dark as pitch.

"If there's a labyrinth, we definitely need to make some marks to find the way back" stated Yoh, looking into nothing ahead. Suddenly everything lighted up in slight silvery light. Jeanne made a thread of light, which fell down from her palm.

"That's the way we're going to find our way back" she said. No argues were made, so everyone moved forward, lead by Jeanne. They walked through dark brown sandy corridors, carved and sharpened during ages. Like this, the four walked about an hour, until they reached crossroad: one corridor led to the right, another – to left. The four exchanged looks.

"Where to now?" Yoh voiced everyone's thought. Hao shrugged shoulders.

"Don't know. We need to split" he said.

"Fine" Yoh continued "me and Jeanne will be going to right and you two – to left" Anna nodded and created another thread of light and connected it with Jeanne's, which was lying on the ground.

"Keep mind channels open, if something happens" the blonde warned. Then the couples turned different ways and started seeking.

Anna and Hao walked slowly through corridor. The walls in this one were painted in all kinds of native symbols and marks. Anna suddenly stopped.

"What?" Hao asked. Anna didn't answer; she walked to the wall and lighted up one mark: it wasn't like the rest of them. This one was ancient rune, used by Norsemen thousand years ago.

"That's strange. What on earth ancient rune is doing here, in the middle of Australia?" Anna voiced her thoughts. Hao toughed the carved symbol.

"Sure is strange. Can you read them?" Anna nodded.

"Some of them, but this one seems to be older from those I know" she said, still inspecting the rune.

"If there's something like Norsemen runes here, maybe we could find something from ol' Japan" suggested Hao.

"Logical. Lets move one"…

Jeanne and Yoh were walking down the tunnels, carved with thousands of Sanskrit's words and proverbs.

"What the hell is this?" asked Yoh, looking around ceiling and walls. Jeanne shrugged shoulders.

"Someone from India definitely paid visit to Ayers Rock" she said.

"This doesn't have any connection with the clue that we're looking for, right?"

"If it does – we're doomed" stated Jeanne. They walked on, looking for at least a single spot of something like Eastern hieroglyphics, but nothing, only Sanskrit. Jeanne suddenly stopped. Her body tensed, mind started to work faster.

"Do you hear that?" she asked, but didn't need an answer: Yoh was already prepared his katana and his guardian ghost was ready to fight.

"Something draws near" Amidamaru said. Yoh nodded.

"I feel that" he looked back to slightly lighted corridor: the thread lighted up only ground.

"Jeanne, could you make it shine more?" he asked. Jeanne done it and gasped from the sight: some dark figure lingered attached to the wall, but when the light shone on it, the figure disappeared from sight.

"What was that?" she asked. Yoh shrugged shoulders.

"I don't know, but it was watching us. Keep the light up. It seems that the creature's afraid of it" And like that they walked on. Now the sound of something walking through the walls was audible non-stop. Suddenly, everything's fell into silence and the couple froze in one place. They looked into each other as they heard thousands of wings fluttering towards them. Yoh and Jeanne turned back and saw a horde of black, bat-like creatures, quickly flying their way. As the horde was an arm away, Yoh pushed Jeanne against the wall and covered her with his own body. The horde flew and flew past them, making wind fly with them. As the horde ended up, the couple stood immobile for a while, breathing quickly from sudden surprise. Yoh slowly released Jeanne from under his press, but she stayed pressed against the wall, her hands on Yoh's shoulders.

"You ok?" he asked. Jeanne nodded.

"Thanks to you" she smiled to him. Yoh smiled back, but didn't move. It felt kinda good to be near this red-eyed Death Wraith.

"Do you know what those creatures were?" Yoh asked. Jeanne nodded.

"Mainocs. Nasty little night creatures. Hordes could kill people with their sharp wing fingers" she explained. Yoh nodded, not tearing his eyes from hers.

"Ok then, we'll need to be careful"

"Hell yeah" they stood in silence for a while, until Amidamaru appeared and let out the sound "ahem"

"Shall we move on?" he asked. Yoh and Jeanne seemed like waken up from trance.

"Sure" Yoh quickly backed off from Jeanne and they continued walking. After another ten minute walk, finally they saw Japanese hieroglyphics on the walls. They followed the tunnel, until they reached the dead end. Jeanne put the ball of light on the ground and it shone onto round space, all carved with hieroglyphics.

"Is this what we were looking for?" Yoh showed to something on the wall. Jeanne walked to him and looked to the place where he showed.

"Yoh, I think you're right…"

On some other part of the tunnels, Hao and Anna walked straight into little lake. Anna sighed.

"Wonderful. How come there's lake in the middle of the driest desert in the world?" she asked. Hao shrugged shoulders.

"Maybe it formed from the heavy rains that come within the season?"

"Maybe" Hao took a pebble and threw it into the water. After the sound of plop followed the sound of something emerging from water. Hao quickly stood up.

"Increase that light" he said. Anna done it and Hao threw another pebble into the water. What he saw took a breath away. A huge back and head of snake-like fish with flippers all over its back emerged from water and tried to catch the pebble, but only disappeared back into the water.

"Wow" Hao only said.

"No duh. We need to fly" Anna said.

"Ok. Guess that's the best option"

"Why it couldn't be?" Anna arched an eyebrow, making huge air wings on his back.

"Because if that thing can jump, this will be lots harder" Hao too made huge fiery wings on his back, which lighted up the path. Both rose into the air and flew through the water. Along the way, the giant fish appeared and disappeared under the water, but not jumping. Anna and Hao landed safely on the other side and found there round room, which's walls were carved with Japanese hieroglyphics. Hao increased the fires of his wings, so Anna could have the look around. The blonde stopped by one wall and touched something on the wall. As she lowered arm, to Hao she showed clay tablet on which was carved four hieroglyphics. One side of the tablet was perfectly shaped and another seemed like chipped off. Anna and Hao exchanged looks.

"Another part must be where Yoh and Jeanne went" Hao said. Anna looked into the tablet.

"Hidden moon in deepest waters…" Anna read the writing "without another part it doesn't make any sense" Hao nodded.

"Lets get back to the separation place" …

Jeanne and Yoh were looking into clay tablet with five hieroglyphics on it. Jeanne read it:

"…to keep the memory of beloved wife" she looked to Yoh "that doesn't make any sense at all.

"Maybe other half is missing?" Yoh stroked finger through chipped side of tablet. Jeanne nodded.

"Let's get back and meet with Anna and Hao. If they found the other half, we'll find out what it says" they turned around and left the dead end, following shining thread.

The four met at the exact moments they emerged from dark corridors.

"Did you find it?" all asked at the same time.

"Yes" all answered and laughed before getting serious. Anna showed hers half.

"Hidden moon in deepest waters" Jeanne showed hers.

"To keep the memory of beloved wife"

"And it means?" Yoh asked. Hao thought for a while. A bulb of light clicked on inside his head.

"Deepest waters. I coud bet from anything that means the deepest place on earth's face" Jeanne nodded.

"Baikal's lake" she stated. Yoh looked to her as if she was mad.

"But that's in Russia! And it's damn cold!" Anna smiled, amused by his complaints.

"Yes. And d you know why there?" Yoh shook head.

"Me neither" Hao admitted. Jeanne and Anna exchanged shrewd looks.

"Because of the legend about Emperor Shāh Jahān. It was said that for his wife, he not only built Taj Mahal, but also hidden away all memories – means wardrobe – and with it, Moon of Love" Hao and Yoh arched eyebrows.

"What's that?"

"That's a very rare stone, red moonstone, one of the originally formed through ages" Jeanne continued "it is believed that if someone would connect Mumtaz's sarcophagus with moon, it will start to spread harmony to the world" after this story, a silence stood between all. Once again, from trance first woke up Hao.

"All right, at least we know where to go. Let's got out of here and get some sleep before journey" everybody agreed and got out of the labyrinth.

The four settled under trees. Jeanne and Yoh immediately fell asleep, but neither Anna nor Hao was able to follow their example. They just sat there, leaned against strong tree, Anna lying in Hao's arms. Both' gazes were fixed on rock.

"Do you believe in it now?" Anna asked.

"The source? Yeah" Hao answered.

"And the moon?" Anna asked. Hao looked down to her and smiled.

"Right now I think that everything's possible. Even something like unbreakable love" the blonde arched an eyebrow.

"Unbreakable love…what makes you think it really exists?" she asked. Hao leaned to her and whispered to her ear.

"You" Anna's eyes widened. She expected anything but this. Was he really saying...?

"And you…mean?" the blonde asked, her voice trembling a bit.

"You know it" he kissed her shortly "I love you, Anna" he whispered. The blonde smiled to him. No on ever told her such sincere and beautiful word, which Hao told her right now. And she felt the very same way; it was only now that she really understood it.

"I love you too" she whispered back…

Back at Tokyo, Tamao and Kenji were lying in bed, hugged one another. Kenji asked silently.

"I heard Hao and Anna gone someplace. Do you know where?" Tamao removed some pitch black strands from his face.

"To Australia. To look for the source" Kenji sighed heavily.

"That's far away. My Master should know this"

"Who's your master?" Tamao asked. Kenji looked into her eyes for a while, as if inspecting if she's worthy knowing it.

"A very powerful dark shaman. He was once defeated by an Asakura clan and banished to the underworld for eternity. But he found the way to get out and he helped me as well. Now, I'm serving him in finding source and helping him to recover his strength" Tamao sighed.

"Why do you choose the dark side?" she asked. Kenji lowered his eyes.

"Don't know. It's more powerful, I guess that's why" Tamao cuddled up closer to Kenji.

"So why are you with me?" Kenji thought for a while.

"I like you. And besides…" he silenced, picking up the right words "you're somehow different from the rest. In a good way I mean" he kissed Tamao's head and pressed cheek onto it. But his thought flew to his Master and how he's about to tell everything he now knew…


	16. Dust in the wind

Next morning, Kenji and Tamao went out of the house together. Kenji decided to acknowledge Tamao to his Master, so nothing's would be unsaid. The black-haired guy stopped in front of Tamao's house and looked to her.

"Are you sure?" he asked. The pink-haired girl nodded.

"I am" Kenji then formed large air wings and lifted both to the sky.

After few minutes, the couple appeared at the front yard of Kenji's Master's house. Both entered it and walked down long hallway to the main hall. As Kenji held Tamao's hand, he felt how she trembles a bit. The guy pressed her delicate hand a bit.

"Everything's gonna be fine. I promise" he whispered. Tamao only nodded. They stopped by two-leaved doors and Kenji whispered to the girl.

"Wait here, ok? I'll go in and announce you properly. I didn't have time to tell him this news yet" Tamao smiled and kissed him lightly.

"Ok. Good luck" she said and Kenji smiled to her before pushing large doors. The black-haired guy walked to the throne and bowed to Master.

"What news, Kenji, my boy?" the hooded man asked.

"Before giving you the news, I'd like to introduce you to someone, who, from now on, will be my confident" Master turned his head a bit, expressing wonder.

"I'm interested. Please, let that person in" he showed with hand. Kenji bowed and gone to bring Tamao here. The pink-haired girl came in, led by Kenji. Her head was buried down and she was a little blushed, but still, she was eager to meet this mysterious Master of Kenji and now, her curiosity was satiated. She saw this dark hooded man, sitting kingly on the throne. Even from the sight of him, Tamao felt this grandness, shining all its way from him. Tamao intuitively bowed to him, instantly feeling respect for this dark and, seemingly, dangerous person.

"What's your name, child?" Master asked fatherly.

"Tamao. Tamao Tamamura, sir" she said, slowly regaining her self-confidence, hearing that Master's voice was nice and not angry.

"I see. So, you and Kenji?" Tamao nodded. Master smiled only with his shining green eyes "that's a fine decision you made, Kenji. I presume you're familiar with Anna and her other friends" Tamao nodded.

"Yes. Now she and Jeanne are gone to look for something, called the source. Asakura twins are there with them as well" Master exchanged looks with Kenji.

"And I suppose you know where they'd gone?" he asked.

"To Australia. But Jeanne mentioned something that a very long journey is ahead of them. I think that's not the spot where the thing is" Master nodded.

"Yes you're right. That cannot be. Too close and too obvious" Master thought for a while, sank into trance. Tamao and Kenji exchanged looks. Kenji nodded with the smile and pink-haired girl felt how tense's disappearing. Master woke up from his thoughts and talked to the couple again:

"Kenji, if you both now go to Australia, you might catch up with them. Tamao, I know it is hard to you, but" he spoke to her fatherly and with the care "you have to forget that they were your friends, because I and Kenji are and outsiders…for now. Do you understand?" Tamao thought for a while. Through those seconds of silence, she made a very important decision, which changed her life. She'd chosen between love and friends…

"I understand" she finally said "I will go with Kenji. That is my choice" Master nodded, obvious joy shining in his eyes.

"You've really chosen right, my boy" he looked to Kenji "now go. Before they left" …

Anna and Hao finally fell asleep only when morning started to rise. At that time, Jeanne and Yoh woke up. They got to see the magnificence of Ayer, since morning sun's rays dyed it with brilliant orange color. Jeanne turned her eyes from grand sight and her gaze met with couple, peacefully sleeping together. The white-haired girl smiled kindly to them. Yoh watched her eyes move.

"Nice, isn't it?" he asked silently. Jeanne quailed from sudden voice. She turned her piercing red eyes to the guy next to her.

"What is?" she asked. Yoh showed with his head to Hao and Anna.

"Them. They sure are lucky to have each other" Jeanne nodded in agreement. She didn't know why Yoh was talking in such things and especially to her.

"Yep, they are" she sighed and turned her head back to Ayer, not wanting to keep on with conversation. Yoh simply smiled to himself and reached for an orange in his bag.

After another hour, all four already stood in circle, ready to travel on. Everybody put on everything they had to keep warm, since winter has already started in Siberia. Hao created a sphere of fires around group and quickly teleported them to Baikal's lake. They found themselves standing on some kind of rocky plateau. Another thing that they found was cold: an extreme one, quickly going deep into bones. At that moment, when it hit knees, Hao recreated circle of fire and things immediately got warmer.

"That was fuckin' cold!" complained Yoh, still shivering from cold. Hao had to agree.

"No duh it was. I have an idea" Anna looked to him suspiciously.

"I hope that's not something idiotically foolish" she said in angry tone. Hao only shook head.

"I'll just have a look around with fire wings, while you all will stay inside the sphere. It will be safest" he quickly explained. Anna exchanged looks with Jeanne and both agreed with one thing: that was the best option of all available.

"Fine. Just don't do anything foolish and please try to come back alive" Anna said and gave him a short kiss.

"Anything for you, miss" Hao bowed to her respectively. Anna only laughed and with this laugh, Hao stepped out of the sphere. As he walked to the edge of plateau, he created huge fiery wings and drew them closer to his body, so they would warm him up. He overlooked the sight, which appeared in front of his eyes: a large, frozen lake, covered with snow. And no life, nothing on it, just plain white with some strips of black, transparent ice. The brunette guy wondered, what kind of life is there, deep down, onto lake's shelf. Next moment he dived down from the plateau and slowly flew towards the lake's surface. As he closed to it, he saw something that looked like human footprints, dinted into the snow. He picked up the pace and quickly reached the surface: Hao kneeled and looked closer to the footprints: definitely human's. As Hao followed the prints, he saw that they led to the cave, from which a light of burning fire emerged. Hao quickly walked to it and hid behind the wall. For some time, he listened to Russian men talking in their own language, but since Hao actually bothered to learn this language, it was way easier to him. The brunette guy heard that they were simple fishermen of the village and storm was about to come to these parts of Baikal.

After some time of listening, Hao came to one right decision: he silently walked out of the shadows.

"Добры день, джентельмены" he said in Russian, making all three men, aged around fifty, jump up "будете ли вы такие добры и принимаите четыверох навагиные людеи? Hao asked in a friendly tone, which played its role very well. At first, three men looked to him with their eyes popped out.

"Ну-же ты один" stated on of them with big grey beard and moustache. Hao shook head, friendly smile lingering on his lips.

"Нет, у менья три друзя. Они ждют..."

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Anna hardly held her patience.

"I will go to look for him" she said, but Jeanne stopped her.

"He's out only for fifteen minutes, so calm down and wait patiently" she said and Anna only sighed in pissed off way, but stayed in her place. Suddenly, Hao stepped into the sphere.

"What took you so long?" the blonde asked.

"I've found us a shelter from which we can dive straight to the lake. Come on" he pulled on one of the bags "people are waiting for us" he said. Yoh looked confused to him.

"What people?"

"Villagers. Nothing dangerous" he explained. Everybody got out of the sphere and one by one jumped off the edge. Hao led them to already warm from fire cave and introduced to three fishermen.

"Anna, Yoh, Jeanne: this is Igor" the man with grey beard lifted his hat to them "Alexander" another, younger, man nodded and smiled friendly to them, showing his two missing teeth "and Misha" another man with black beard nodded to them.

"Игор, Алехандр, Миша" continued Hao "ето маю брат Уоги, маю друга Джиниб и маю девушка Анна" he introduced the three to fishermen. They invited Hao and the rest to sit by the fire and have some eat, but since the group had food of their own, everybody shared what they had. Sitting by the fire, Anna whispered to Hao:

"I didn't know you could speak Russian" she said. Hao nodded.

"Yeah, I know. I didn't actually tout myself in speaking it"

"No, it's not that. It only shows how little I know you" she said, turning her head away. Hao took her gently by cheek and turned her head back to his.

"Come on. I don't know you any better. And besides" he smiled soothingly "we have time, after all"

"Hey, lovebirds" Yoh called from other side of the fire "could we borrow a translator here?" he asked smirking. Hao laughed and nodded.

"Of course" he talked to the fishermen and finally got the answer.

"They want us to sing something. As Igor say, songs can lighten any burden you carry" Hao shrugged shoulders "oh well, why not. But we don't have a guitar or something"

"Actually" Yoh said in guilty tone "we kinda do" he reached to his huge bag and drew out something, what looked like guitar's case. Hao narrowed his eyes.

"So that was the reason you took such a big bag" he shook his head "I should've known something's behind it" Yoh only laughed slightly.

"Oh come on, bro. Now things gonna be merrier" he smiled "now, which song?" everybody thought for a while in silence. After moments of silence, Jeanne suggested:

"Do you know this one called dust in the wind?" Yoh's smile immediately lit up.

"No duh we do, right Hao?" two brothers exchanged dodgy looks.

"Sure" then he explained about the song to fishermen and both brothers began to sing, seconded by Anna and Jeanne at refrains:

_I close my eyes  
Only for a moment and the moment's gone  
All my dreams  
Flash before my eyes of curiosity_

Dust in the wind  
All they are is dust in the wind

Same old song  
Just a drop of water in an endless sea  
All we do  
Crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see

Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind

Now  
Don't hang on  
Nothing lasts forever but the Earth and Sky  
It slips away  
And all your money won't another minute buy

Dust in the wind  
All we are is dust in the wind  
Dust in the wind  
Everything is dust in the wind

The fishermen liked the song very much. Hao even managed to translate it to them. By that time, three men showed an extreme musicianship of Russian people: as Hao translated the song, fishermen sang it all in their own language, making the song sound more lively. This way, by singing songs and resinging them in Russian, the day passed and night finally came, with it bringing thunderous storm. Hao decided to wait until midnight and only then dive to the lake. As he told their plans to villagers, men didn't understand why they wanted to dive to lake's shelf, but none of Hao's group had an intension to explain everything, so they just said that there's some secret things, hidden under waters of Baikal, so they wanted to check it out. The fishermen said that they weren't the first people to try this, but, as they said, none of them came back from the underworld. Yes, that's how they called it, because under steady surface, a completely diferent ecosystem existed...

As night depened, everybody fell asleep exept for Anna. She sat in front of the fire and watched its flames jump around. She thought about everything that she experienced and what was waiting for her. _At that time I also thought about how mine and Hao's life would turn. In this trip, everything went so unexpected and kinda fast. Besides, through this part of journey, I've figured out how little I knew about him. And how much I could learn from him. Oh well, as Hao said, we had time for that. But did we really? This trip could've leaded us anywhere, except safe place. Did we really had time for knowing each other, for enjoying our love for each other…for living together? Who could answer these questions at that time? No one, I guess. But then again, that was only my thoughts, which nearly came true…_

Translations:

Good day, gentlemen. Would you be so kind and except four poor people?

But you're alone.

No, I have three friends with me. They're waiting…

Igor, Alexander, Misha, this is my brother Yoh, my friend Jeanne and my girlfriend Anna.

A/N: ok, sorry for delay. Time problems once again. I couldn't figure out how to write Russian in simple romaine letters so I just put it in Russian. Good thing's that FF actually accepted this chapter. So, read&review!!!


	17. The Darkness of Baikal

Midnight finally came and the four got out of the cave, leaving fishermen to sleep with their stuff. The four stood on the ice, strong cold winds hitting their bodies with furry. In a distance was heard loud thunder obviously coming here. Anna walked few steps away from the group and squatted down. She put the palm on cold ice and around her a circle of red fire began to form. After few moments, the circle around her disappeared and sudden stirring began: more than half meters height ice roll emerged from the icy surface with Anna on it. The roll flied away and slowly landed farther away from the hole. Anna jumped from the roll and closed to the rest.

"Good job" said Hao, looking into black waters of Baikal. Everyone stood immobile, forgotten all the cold and winds, just standing there and looking down.

"What do you think awaits for us there?" Yoh said out loud everyone's thoughts. Jeanne shrugged shoulders.

"Don't know, but let me check first" she said and was about to jump into cold water, but Anna stopped her.

"Wait, Jeanne. Be careful, ok?" she asked. Jeanne smiled and threw coat from her body.

"Sure. See you guys later" she gracefully jumped to black water and disappeared from the surface.

"She's though" Hao commented.

"No duh she is. And crazy one too" Anna said, watching ripples disappearing from the surface.

"Not as crazy as you are that's for sure" Hao smirked to her.

"Maybe" the blonde smiled. Yoh lit up some light and placed the shining ball on ice. Silence instantly fell on them and they just stood there and waited for Jeanne to come back for about half and hour. Anna walked around the circle for unknown number of times until Jeanne emerged from black water. She shook her head, shaking off the water from eyes and hair.

"Nothing until half kilometer. There began hordes of some silvery transparent fishes. Deeper I think I saw something big" Yoh arched and eyebrow.

"How did it look like?"

"I didn't see it clearly, but it's big, very big"

"How cold is there?" Anna asked.

"Not as cold as surface, but deeper gets colder" Hao nodded.

"Well then people, I suggest you keep only lightest clothes on and let's go to explore that shelf"

"Eee, I hate to blow your bubble, guys, but how are we supposed to breathe under there" Yoh showed to the water. Hao only smiled pitifully.

"Don't worry, bro, I'll take care of your lungs. You just jump in"

"Ok, I guess" everybody threw their coats away and jumped into the water. Before jumping, Yoh shut the light ball out and jumped after everybody else. As he sank into dark water, Hao quickly created bubble of hair and attached it to Yoh's mouth and nose. Yoh instantly could breathe in it. Light appeared from somewhere. Hao and Yoh quickly turned their heads down and saw a magnificent sight: Anna and Jeanne created tails of mermaids on their legs and they shone light like huge silvery torches. Yoh smiled inside his bubble and done the same thing, Hao followed his example. Soon, the four quickly like fished dived down, bit by bit reaching the shelf of Baikal.

As they swam deeper and deeper into darkness, all kinds of creatures passed them, scared of such a bright light. There were many hordes of silvery fishes, Jeanne mentioned before. Also, there were dangerously looking fish-creatures with huge fangs and eye-less orbs. The deeper they swam, the stranger creatures they met.

The four already were swimming for about an hour when all life seemed to disappear. It seemed strange since there was so much of it in higher levels of the lake, but now – not a single movement. Another half and hour passed and shelf was already visible. Everybody was happy with it, since they all got tired from swimming. As they reached sandy shelf with some huge rocks on it, the four sat on one of them and took a rest for some time. After that, they splat in four directions to search for some clues of existing treasure. They made an agreement by mind channels that if somebody found something, they would send sparkling lights into the above water. That counted in dangers and monsters.

Hao quickly swam through plain shelf, seeing no sights of treasure. When he already lost hope in finding it, he saw something shiny in front of him. The brunette guy picked up the phase and swam to the place. What he saw was huge perfectly shaped stones, built like some kind of building. This sight reminded Hao of Stonehenge somehow, since it too was round. The brunette guy sent huge white light sun above and swam into the middle of a stone circle. What he saw was extraordinary: large stone table and five stone boxes by it stood in the middle and everything was lit up by shining crystals on stony walls. The most extraordinary were things, lying on a table: all kinds of jewelry were placed on it, with big red stone in the middle. Hao swam closer and overlooked the stuff: most of things were made of gold and only one gorgeous necklace was made of silver and brilliants. A sudden thought of Anna crept into Hao's mind and he took the silver jewel and put into pocket. A sudden move behind him made Hao quickly turn around, but it was only Anna, first reached the spot. She nodded, showing that it's ok and swam to the table. The blonde overlooked the red moonstone and slowly took it from his place. She turned it around in her hands, admiring the fine shapes and color of a stone. Soon, Yoh and Jeanne joined them and too overlooked the stone. They were happy about finding it, but their happiness was quickly changed by tenseness and sense of danger. The four instantly sighted something large mowing at all sides of stony circle.

Anna increased the light of her tail and others followed her example. As they all shone brightly, almost like sun, the sight was visible: large, snake-like, grey body already wreathed around the stone-circle, trapping them. Water snake's head appeared, showing huge teeth and eyeless orbs. The snake opened her mouth and hissed sharply, ready to attack. The four quickly shot up, waving their tails as fast as they could, but water snake gained on them. The creature was fast and slid through the water way easier than the four, but everyone still managed to get away from it, until one moment: the snake done one strong wave with its tail and shot up, snatching Anna by her tail. The shining tail instantly disappeared and now, the snake was holding her by legs. The three quickly turned back and with all available speed followed snake, which was already dragging Anna down, back to its lair. Anna turned her arms towards the snake and shot few darkness bolts, but it did no effect to the snake: its scales seemed to be made of some kind of steel, which completely protected it from attacks.

Hao swam ahead of Yoh and Jeanne, but still couldn't catch up with the monster. Then, he did one thing that could safe his Anna from dieing: on his back appeared the same lightness wings and Hao ploughed the water as fast as arrow. As the brunette guy closed to the snake, he caught Anna by hands and pulled her to himself: no good. Hao then swam to monster's teeth and hit the opened gums with fires: the snake opened its jaw and squeaked from pain. Hao caught Anna by the waist and quickly swam up to closing Yoh and Jeanne. Suddenly, Jeanne threw a light bolt to the couple, but it went past them and hit snake's eye: the creature was gaining on them again. Hao showed everyone by signs to create wings and swim faster. So they did and like arrows flew through the water. Anna felt pain in her left shank, but now there was no time to think of it. The four swam fast, breathing heavily. The top wasn't visible, but everyone felt that it was closing, since pressure on ears wasn't so big. Suddenly, snake made another jump, but this time missed. It retreated, obviously preparing for next jump. Hao suddenly stopped: the ice of the surface was already here. He and Yoh shot at the same time, hitting only quarter of the ice. Girls, by that time, turned snake's attention from the guys and it was lucky attempt: the snake now only gained on them. Suddenly, the actions of the snake changed: it started to gain only on Anna and the blonde hardly could run away from it. But Anna managed to trick this clever monster: she pretended to stop by the surface's ice and snake charged towards her, but at that moment, Anna quickly ploughed down and snake hit the ice, breaking it and emerging from it with almost full height. The attack of snake made large hole and while it regained its senses back at the water, all four quickly flew out of the water, removing bubbles of air from their faces.

"Make sure next place would be warmer!" shouted out Yoh as he stood down on the ice.

"You're lucky, Yoh" Jeanne said, showing the moonstone "our next place id India"

"Я так недумаю" a voice from behind came. Everybody turned around except from Hao.

"Where have I heard that voice?" he asked for himself and turned around with tortured face.

"Здрастя, Гао. Помнеш меня, да?" young, black-haired woman asked. She looked beautiful and hot in her black tight pants, knee-length boots and long coat, obviously made of seal's fur.

"Не-кто немогут забит" Hao smiled to her, but that smile looked a bit fake. Anna looked to the young woman and then to Hao, then – back to the woman. She saw that men, who stood around her lighted up many torches and now things were visible clearer.

"Eee, Hao, is she...?" began Yoh.

"Yes, Yoh, yes" Hao finished for him.

"Леди и джентельмены, тепер вы наше заклющьоные" she announced. Anna closed to Hao and whispered.

"What did she just say?" Hao looked to Anna with guilty eyes.

"That we're almost dead"

"And she is?" Hao gulped, seeing danger in Anna's eyes.

"Shaman hunter. I once softened her heart, but…" he gulped once again "everything's changed" Hao saw how Yoh warns Jeanne not to struggle as two strong men chained her with wrist-chains.

"You have lots to explain to me, Asakura" the blonde whispered as she was chained as well. Hao nodded and let to be chained. The black-haired woman closed to Hao and looked to his eyes. She was only half of head shorter than Hao - about Anna's height – and she looked very strong and sharp woman.

"Думаю знаеш, за чьом" she hissed to him. Hao only rolled eyes.

"Как всегда" he simply said "come on, Kris, I really got some more important things to do that to toss around with you" the woman, obviously by the name of Christine, narrowed her eyes.

"You're not here to toss around and especially not with me" she said in English, but with sensible Russian accent.

"Spare me the lecture" Hao rolled eyes again "let us just pick up our stuff and get out of your land" Christine slapped him. Anna couldn't hold herself and jumped from behind, wrapping chain around Christine's neck. A barrel of shot gun rammed into back of her head immediately.

"Listen to me, Russian bitch. I don't have time for this bullshit of yours. You let us go and we all live happily every after. If you don't, we can all just die right here right now" the ice under their feet began to shake and crack "what do you say?" Anna hissed to Christine's ear. The black-haired woman looked furiously to Hao.

"What can I say: I'm lucky to have her" Hao smirked to Kris. Christine nodded to her men to draw back. Ice instantly quitted cracking.

"Now that's better" Anna said as she saw Jeanne and Yoh coming to them, already without chains "now, you so know some village around here, right?" the blonde asked. Hao popped his eyes to her.

"Anna, what…"

"Shush. So, what do you say?" Christine nodded, feeling chains tighten around her neck.

"I do. Why?"

"We need somewhere to sleep and something to eat. And to get warmer as well. We can make a deal: we never come back to these lands and you let us out alive"

"That's what he said two years ago!" she showed to Hao. The brunette guy gulped guiltily.

"But I could bet from anything he didn't threat you for your life. Wouldn't be Hao" Anna said to Kris. She felt that black-haired woman was thinking about the option of never seeing shamans in her lands.

"Deal. You will get everything you ask, just get out of Baikal's territory until noon" she said and Anna released her. The blonde's chains immediately fell down.

"Now, we need to get our stuff" Anna said.

"Don't bother. We collected them from fishermen earlier" Christine explained "so, shall we?" she showed with her hand and they all moved for the shore. Anna eyed Hao with piercing gazes from time to time and they made the guy feel terrible. Hao made a mental note to try and tell to Anna more about his life. Yep, that would be fairest. That was the thought, which was followed by the sight of warm and inviting lights of the windows ahead in bowl-shaped valley…

Translations:

I don't think so.

Hello, Hao. You do remember me, don't you?

No one could forget.

Ladies and gentlemen, from now on, you are our prisoners.

You know for what, don't you?

As always.


	18. Warm welcome

The group of people walked down the hill and were met by villagers with unexpectedly warm welcome. Hao leaned to Christine and silently asked:

"What did I miss about this?" the black-haired woman eyed him with unpleasant gaze.

"These people don't see many strangers so you all are warmly welcomed to make you remember this visit" she answered, obviously not being pleased with this kind of welcome and especially to Hao.

"I would always remember this village anyhow" Hao smirked to Christine.

"Don't push your luck" she said angrily "if it wasn't your girlfriend, I would take care that you'd be dreaming nightmares about Baikal" Kris walked ahead quickly, disappearing in a crowd. Anna closed to Hao, ready to smirk on him.

"Wasn't pleasant, ne?" she asked, shrewd smile lingering on her lips.

"She can be soft, if she wants to" Hao smiled to black-haired silhouette disappearing into the night.

"Sure she does. If you can threat her right" Anna said in tone, meaning slight danger. The thing was that danger was fart greater than it appeared at first. Hao, however, felt that he was already in huge trouble.

"What's that suppose to mean?" he asked. Anna shrugged shoulders.

"You should know, ne?" and she walked fast forward to the tavern, which's doors were obligingly opened. Hao stood in one place, unable to do anything.

"Oh man, I'm in gigantic trouble" he said to himself, muttering under his breath "I'd rather face that snake than have Anna angry on me"…

The evening went warmly and fun. The villagers sang and danced to newly comers and everyone felt like home. Russian people were extremely funny and musical: so many songs and jungles were sung and still not all the repertoire was completed. Dances were another talk: the most beautiful Russian women danced with traditional long red skirts, white with blue crochets shirt and кокошники (A/N: sorry no translation to this one since there's any! Some of the Russian words are untranslatable, even to my vernacular language. Anyway, this means knitted crown, usually red and blue, which was worn on head. It plays an important part in traditional Russian clothing so I just couldn't not mention it. Sorry once again!) Everything was in a whirl of laughter and music. At the end of the evening, the four even got to taste original Russian, home-made vodka. Hao and Yoh tasted first: they clicked with little glasses and swung them on. The taste was bitter and itched throat, but it still warmed up immediately. Next, it was Anna and Jeanne's turn. Girls exchanged dodgy looks and swung on small glasses; to everyone's surprise, they didn't even frown from vodka's taste. Everyone began to clap and cheer for two though ladies from Far East. During evening, Anna silently slipped out of the tavern and went around village, looking for one person. She found what she was looking for: Christine. The black-haired woman was sitting by the fire in her wooden house, made of large logs. The blonde silently opened the door and without a noise shut them behind her. Christine didn't notice them Anna: she was sunk into her thoughts too much to sense anything around. Anna inhaled deeply:

"Though night, huh?" she asked. This made Christine jump from her seat. She narrowed eyes to Anna.

"What the hell you're doing here and without my permission?" Kris fired up immediately.

"Oh just loosen up" Anna said in pissed off tone, walking to the sofa "I just wanted to talk" the blonde sat in front of the fire and comforted herself.

"About what?" Christine asked. Anna turned her sharp black gaze to Kris's light brown eyes and stared for a while, as if testing her.

"About Hao" the blonde said slowly. Christine arched eyebrows.

"What about him?"

"You tell me" Anna said, turning look back to the fire "tell me something about him as a person. You see" Anna gulped silently "everything between us happened very fast and now this journey…" the blonde sighed "I didn't have much time to know him better and so does he about me"

"I see" Christine sat by Anna's side and silenced for a while, then spoke "when I first met Hao, he was batting with mountain monster bears over something stupid, but still, he was strong. As I and my men ran to help him, he had already finished dozen of them off and those monsters were enormous. That's was the way we met. At first I just wanted to send him loose without killing him for being shaman, but then…oh I don't know" Christine buried her face in palms "he just attracted me to himself…like honey attracts bees. It happened so fast and ended up too fast"

"Familiar feeling about fast start" Anna commented. She wasn't jealous or something, but it felt strange, easily sitting by Hao's ex-girlfriend. And besides, she couldn't tell that Christine was worse that Anna was. Actually, to tell the truth, Hao had pretty good taste in choosing other sides. Not that Anna knew all of them.

"So, Hao he's…very various person: one moment he could be gentle and loving and another – angry and kind of brutal.

"Tell me about it. But do you know something more. Maybe about his past before meeting you" Anna carefully asked, trying not to blow everything.

"I do know that he used to travel around the world a lot. Another thing about him was that he was known as strongest shaman ever. Not even his twin brother matched him. Maybe that was why he attracted me? He wasn't like everybody else" Anna nodded slightly.

"Maybe. But the four of us…each of us aren't like everybody else. We're…different"

"I've noticed. How did you two meet?" Christine suddenly got interested. Anna sighed.

"I was transferred from Kyoto's school to Tokyo's. Since my entire life ran among street shamans, I've just decided to show myself there. That's how we met. I and girls cornered one of his friends and we had a fight after which, our friendship started"

"Close friendship" Christine corrected. Anna nodded, scenes of hot nights with Hao running through her mind.

"Yeah. So, how come you're shaman hunter?" Anna asked.

"It's like family business. But I'm about to end up with it"

"Why?"

"I just got tired of all this jouncing around, hunting every dangerous person or creature" Anna arched an eyebrow.

"How do you know when they're dangerous or not?" Christine shrugged shoulders.

"I sense it. My father told me that a real shaman hunted can always feel whether creature or person is worth fighting and destroying or not"

"And I am?" the blonde asked. Christine thought for a while.

"Yes. But that depends on situation" she turned head with slight smile on face.

"I see. Obviously, Hao is dangerous, right?"

"Right. And not only by his shamanic powers" Anna and Christine laughed.

"Tell me about it. Especially in **love **questions" Anna commented. Both giggled. The evening turned out not so bad as Anna thought. Just like Christine turned out to be quite nice person, even good friend.

As the blonde said goodbye to Kris, she turned back to tavern and went to bedroom. As Anna opened door, she saw Hao, sleeping peacefully on large double bed. Anna smiled and went to cover his naked body with warm covers. Before she gone to sleep as well, the blonde took bath. It felt so right and wonderful to at last sleep warmly and by the man she actually loved. Anna cuddled by Hao's side, feeling his hot body with hers. This action of her made Hao to wake up.

"Hey, babe. Where have you been?" he asked sleepily.

"I just had a few words with Christine, that's all" Anna kissed his cheek "nothing to worry about"

"So, am I forgiven?" Hao asked, not even bothering to open his eyes: they seemed like filled with lead. Anna smiled, feeling how sleep catches up with her as well.

"Yeah, sure you are" she whispered. Hao kissed her head gently.

"I love you"

"I love you too"…

From the edge of a hill, two figures were standing like statues, staring into village below them. One of them, obviously female, talked:

"This is it, isn't it, Kenji?" she asked. The guy nodded.

"Yes, Tam, it is"

"So, what are our plans?"

"Wait until they leave and then follow them till next place" he said. Tamao nodded.

"They must've gone through a lot" she said in pitiful tone. Kenji looked to her.

"Yes, looking for the most powerful thing on earth and, maybe, universe, should take some guts from you" he said emotionlessly.

"But luckily, we don't have to get our hands dirty" commented Tamao, once again looking to the village below. Kenji smiled under his thick scarf.

"I like the way you think, beauty" the guy hugged her from behind "you'll make a perfect queen of mine" he whispered.

The moon slowly showed his shy face from behind thick black clouds, finding two people, looking like one…So attached to each other they were…


	19. Unforgivable

The morning came silently. The sun rose, slowly illuminating white snow; everything seemed peaceful and clear. The village in bowl-like valley was still slumberous. Here and there, people silently opened doors of their houses and went to the wells to get some water for breakfast or bath. However, most of the villagers were still lying lazily in their beds, sunk into dreams.

Hao and Anna were lying in one bed, cuddled close to each other. From all sudden, Hao opened his eyes and quickly looked around. The sense of danger woke him up, but now it was gone as if windblown. The brunette guy sighed and rested his head back onto pillow. He sensed it all too well: Kenji was near and he was strong, very strong. Hao wondered whether he was really able to defeat Kenji, or was it just a bullshit, which that idiot lied about. The again, the entire life of Kenji was to lie to everyone, so was it an exception? These thoughts tortured Hao every since he left Tokyo and what was more important – Kenji threw his eyes on Anna. The brunette guy couldn't help, but think whether Kenji needed Anna more than just as toil in wheeling the source.

Hao's eyes traveled down the lines of Anna's body under covers and his lips formed lustrous smile. He slowly stroke his hand through her head and spine; gently, not waking her up, but the blonde still shifted in his embrace and lazily opened her black eyes. A smile formed on her lips.

"Morning" she muttered. Hao placed a kiss on her lips.

"Morning, babe. You can sleep for a while. It's only eight" he said lowering his body so he could be closer to her. Anna smiled and cuddled closer to Hao, but stayed awake.

"Hao, what's wrong?" the blonde suddenly asked. Hao lifted questionable face to her.

"What do you mean?"

"You know perfectly well. It's about Kenji, isn't it? He's gaining on us?" Hao sighed with tired and caught off-guard sigh.

"How do you always know?" he asked. Anna slightly shrugged shoulders.

"I just do. Now don't turn away the subject. Is he here or not?" Hao nodded.

"Yes, he is. And he's damn strong. Besides that, he's definitely not alone. Someone strong is there with him, holding his back. And when I think of it" Hao let out another tired breath "that energy is somehow familiar. I know I felt it somewhere else" Anna listened to him, not interrupting. After a moment of silence, which she made, the blonde said:

"Is there a chance that someone back at Tokyo betrayed us? I mean, someone really close?" she wondered.

"I don't know. My guys are trustworthy – we went through fire and water together – and I don't think that Pirika or Tamao could" the couple exchanged sad looks.

"Yeah, maybe it's something else. I hope so" Anna played with her hair, intuitively wrapping them around fingers. Like this, they spent rest of the morning, thinking to themselves.

Before noon, the four gathered on a hill farther away from the village. As always, they carried their bags, but this time, they had one additional: many villagers put in something for their trip – mostly food – with wishes of good luck. Christine and her men escorted the four to the leaving place. Everyone seemed friendly and cheerful: even Anna and Christine talked like good old friends. As the group reached the top of the hill, everybody said goodbyes to each other. Finally, time of Christine and Hao came:

"It's been a pleasure seeing you again, Kris" the guy said. Christine smiled.

"Same here, Asakura" they hugged friendly, but Christine winked archly to Anna and the blonde winked her back the same way. As goodbyes ended, Hao created a sphere of fire around the four and they left the cold lands of Baikal…

From a distance, Kenji and Tamao watched the ball of fire disappear in thin air. Kenji's lips formed a cruel smile.

"As soon as they get to the other side, we will know where they are" he formed a clear ball of crystal in his palm. For a moment, there was only clear substance inside of the ball, but suddenly, a mist began to gather and a silhouette of some enormous building began to form. And soon, an image of Taj Mahal completely formed from the silvery mist.

"India" whispered Tamao, looking into huge white building inside the crystal ball.

"Wonder why there" said Kenji with wondering tone.

"Jeanne told me once" began Tamao, her gaze lingering on Taj Mahal "that the sarcophagus of queen Mumtaz had to be connected with the Moon of Love – rarest of moonstones, formed in a color of red. It is believed that if you connect two items – the eternal proof of love – the harmony will be shone on the world's dark face" Tamao spoke like reading from the book: so well she knew the story that the pink-haired girl could tell it waken up in the middle of the night. Kenji listened, his brain working fast.

"But why would they need such a thing?" he asked more to himself, but Tamao gave him a perfect hint.

"Maybe because of the light? It is said the when the prosperity will be shone, Taj Mahal will turn into lighthouse for every lost soul" she said and Kenji suddenly grabbed her by the waist and swung her in the air.

"Clever is my girl" he said and kissed her. Tamao laughed slightly.

"Wasn't hard. So, shall we go there?" she asked. Kenji nodded and attached her to his body by pressing her hard.

"Sure are. Now hold on, babe" Tamao hugged him around neck and they both were swallowed by huge whirlwind and carried away as quickly as lightening.

From a mountain, which blocked the view of Baikal Lake's view from village, Christine watched two people disappear in unnaturally huge tornado. The black-haired woman sighed heavily.

"Good luck, Asakura" she whispered "быте осторожно вы все" …

"At last: civilization!" Yoh jumped up, almost reaching the clouds.

"Chill out, bro, we're here not to have fun, remember?" Hao angrily pulled his head out of the clouds. Yoh stated his puppy eyes and said.

"Sure I do, but can't we just have a little of relax?" Hao rolled eyes, ready to snap back, but Anna answered for him:

"Hao's right, we need to hurry, because that idiot Kenji is gaining on us" she said with icy tone. Jeanne and Yoh popped their eyes out from surprise.

"Say what?" both asked in one time. Anna nodded.

"That's right. He somehow found out where we are and followed us. He has already been there, by Baikal" the blonde explained. Yoh and Jeanne exchanged looks.

"Not good" Yoh stated.

"No duh it isn't. So let's hurry up and close case with ol' Taj Mahal before the sun sat" Jeanne, however, interrupted his master plan:

"No, wait. It is better if we went after sunset. There won't be so many people there" Hao had to agree.

"Fine, let's go have something to eat" the four went through dirty streets of Agra and gone to the better region, where only luxurious restaurants and grand hotels were opened for sophisticated public. The four decided to spend time in one of the simpler cafeterias, since they already were attracting attention with enormous bags.

Few hours passed and everyone got tired of waiting for sun to go down.

"Why they had to hide it in public-open place? Why not somewhere underground in caves or secret dungeons?" complained Yoh, eating gods know which orange. Hao sighed.

"Maybe because the ancient people didn't understand the meaning of word "tourist"?" he said, taking another sip of coffee. Anna was playing with the straw of her juice until suddenly she threw it through the table and stood up.

"I'll go and take a hike" she said and turned towards the door.

As she found herself in crowded street, she saw that most of the people were dressed in expensive clothes, caring luxurious bags and walking with prestigious breed's dogs. The blonde sighed and looked down to her simple black leather pants and black, collar-up pullover. Oh well, at least they weren't all torn and scratched from all kind of adventures. As Anna walked down the streets, looking around to items on tables of Indian bazaar, her eyes caught one, seemingly, familiar person. Yhe blonde turned her head to take a closer look, but the person was gone. Anna loked around and saw her: pink hair and familiar clothing – Tamao. But the blonde wasn't sure, I mean, gosh, there could be dozens of people looking much like Tamao does, but Anna wanted to make sure, so she followed the girl, which she could hardly catch in the mass of people. Anna was already panting heavily as she saw Tamao-like girl turn to some alleyway. The blonde quickly ran after her and jumped into dark alleyway. The pink-haired girl as if in thin air. Anna leaned against the wall to catch her breath. The blonde wandered whether she was mistaken or not, but her gut told her that she wasn't and that girl really was Tamao. Then again, what in a whole wide world she could be doing here? The answer just proposed to be said, but Anna didn't want to admit it. No, not Tamao, not her. Anna couldn't blame Tamao for something that even wasn't clear…

The blonde returned to cafeteria when it nearly dusked. Hao alone was sitting by the table. Anna approached him, placing a kiss on his cheek.

"Why so lonely?" she asked playfully.

"Jeanne and Yoh gone out to have a look around Agra. They soon must come back" he explained, pulling Anna to sit on his lap before she reached for chair "how was your hike?" he asked, as Anna comforted herself onto his lap.

""You're not going to believe this" she started "but listen" and Anna told everything she saw and what she guessed.

"How real this could be?" Hao asked.

"For Tamao to do such a thing? No real at all. She's too shy. Well, sort of" Anna rethought everything she remembered about Tamao's socializing with other people, especially dangerous ones.

"Meaning?"

"What I mean is that she could be all kinds of person: sometimes shy, sometimes not afraid of anything, but to betray us?" Anna silenced for a while, thinking of this possibility.

"Hard to imagine, huh?" Hao guessed. The blonde only nodded.

"Yeah" a silence fell between them.

As the night came, the four moved to the area of Taj Mahal. Now, the monument was visible from its back and full September's moon perfectly lit it up, making Taj Mahal look more mysterious. Hao and Anna moved to the other side of perfectly shaped pool, continuing from the gardens of front side. Jeanne and Yoh left alone. They sat in silence, admiring the magnificent monument. Jeanne slowly and almost intuitively rested her head on Yoh's shoulder, making him blush, but luckily, Jeanne didn't get to see it.

"Do you imagine how much love contains this building?" suddenly asked Jeanne in silent, almost whispering voice. Yoh nodded, slowly hugging her around shoulders.

"Yeah, the guy must've been lost his mind for her" he turned head to her "just like somebody these days" he said. Jeanne smiled.

"Yeah" she showed to Hao and Anna, running around and when finally catching one another, laughing and kissing lovingly "real lovebirds" Yoh only shook head.

"I'm not talking about them" he looked straight into her ruby eyes "I'm talking about you and me" Jeanne frowned eyebrows, his words not hitting her fully yet.

"You mean?" she asked, her voice trembling a bit.

"What I mean" Yoh leaned and kissed her gently, waiting her reply. And she answered. Answered passionately, feeling how long she actually desired for this to come…

From the other side of the pool, Hao and Anna suddenly stopped playing and just stared to the couple kissing each other. Hao and Anna exchanged looks and stared back at Yoh and Jeanne.

"Well what do you know? My brother really got himself a dangerous other half. Dangerous, but one hell of a beauty" Hao commented "good choice" Anna smiled to the couple in the distance.

"Yeah, your brother will be good thing in her life. Hopefully" she said sarcastically. Hao pressed her to himself.

"Hey, he's a good guy and she's nice girl! They're not like you and me" he said, hugging her around the waist and moving to the inaudible rhythm of the music.

"I know. And I wish them good luck" she whispered…

Taj Mahal finally emptied and closed for the night. Not a single person left there, except few guards on first floor. That was easily taken care of. The sarcophagus of Mumtaz was held in the cupola of the monument, so the four climbed the stairs until they reached the golden sarcophagus, encrusted with diamonds and rubies. On the top of sarcophagus, the lines of Mumtaz's body were carved. Her eyes were closed and her hands were crossed and held something invisible…a hole. Jeanne took out of the pocket red moonstone and matched it with the shape of carving.

"Matches" she stated. The room was lit up by moonlight, which shone through glassless windows. Anna overlooked the sarcophagus and nodded to Jeanne.

"Push it in" Jeanne done so…

Suddenly, everything stirred. The sarcophagus began to spread a golden light, which increased by seconds. Suddenly, everything seemed to explode: the room and entire Taj Mahal sank into blinding golden light, which emerged from a single thing: Mumtaz's sarcophagus. This golden light kept increasing until it reached the final point. A grand explosion ended the spread of golden light and everything silenced and stopped. Taj Mahal now spread golden light from itself.

As the four got back on their feet, they saw that the sarcophagus itself was spreading bright golden light and showing some symbols in the air. There hovered a pyramid with an eye in the middle of it, a glass ball with snow inside of it, another ball with some cave of stalactites and stalagmites and fourth thing: a broken tree trunk with burning candle inside of it. Yoh and Hao overlooked the symbols and felt completely dumfounded.

"Okey, what the hell this suppose to mean?" Yoh asked, looking into hovering objects. Jeanne rolled eyes and took a notebook and a pencil out of her small bag.

"Honestly, you guys have such a little of imagination" she said and started copying symbols in the air to her notebook.

"Make it quick, Jean. We have company" said Anna, looking through the window. Hao quickly ran to her and looked down to the gardens of Taj Mahal: down there stood an entire squad of smoky figures with bright yellow eyes.

"Oh shit, it's him" Hao cursed, looking to one man, all dressed up in black.

"Who's that?" asked Anna, showing a black figure, hooded and standing beside Kenji.

"Can't see the face" answered Hao, narrowing eyes, trying to see the features of hooded figure "I can't see. We'll find out soon enough anyway" Anna nodded and turned back to Jeanne.

"I'm nearly done" she said and sure enough: she shut her notebook almost instantly "we can go" she said.

"We can't go through the door we came" said Yoh "we're dead then" Anna nodded.

"We need to fly and fast" the blonde said, looking down to the squad of smoky figures moving into Taj Mahal.

"Ok then" said Hao and got onto window sill "let's roll" and he jumped out, instantly spreading fiery wings. Others followed his example: Anna spread dark wings and Yoh with Jeanne – shining light.

From the gardens, Kenji saw how four figures fly away.

"How can we stop them?" he asked the hooded figure. The feminine voice came from under the hood.

"Catch one and you'll catch the rest" the woman said. Kenji gave orders to few of the smoky figures and they hovered away. Kenji turned to the hooded figure.

"You're a great help here, dove" he whispered. Tamao, who had been hooded all this time to stay unrecognized, smiled to him from the darkness of a hood.

"Anytime" …

The four was flying fast and was about to reach the neutral territory, but suddenly, someone screamed. The three stopped and looked back: Jeanne was taken down, since she was flying last. Yoh instantly dived down to safe her and Hao with Anna followed him. But the white-haired girl already disappeared from sight. They all looked around, but no sight of her. The grounds here were dangerous, so the three flew away to bespeak their following moves.

"We gotta save her" Yoh said instantly, the minute their feet touched the ground.

"I know" Anna said and took two daggers from her weapon belt "I and Hao will cover you from the ground as you, Yoh, will fly and take her to the air. Understood?" she asked. The brothers nodded and Yoh quickly flew away. Hao made dark sword in his palm and looked to the coming smoky figures.

"Ready?" he asked to Anna, whose daggers were shining black. The blonde nodded and stepped closer to him, giving him a passionate kiss. Hao answered the same, pressing her closer to his body. The next moment couple was attacked by dozens of smoky creatures…

Jeanne was delivered to the gardens in front of Taj Mahal and thrown on the ground in front of Kenji. The black haired guy smirked to her.

"Well what do we have here? A brave shaman, decided to stand against me" he leaned closer to her "isn't that simply stupid?" for these words he received spat into face. Kenji slapped to Jeanne, making her fall onto ground. The hooded figure stirred a bit and this action was caught by sharp Kenji's eyes.

"Don't worry, my dove, that was necessary" he then turned back to Jeanne "so, where are you four going after India?" he asked.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you" Jeanne said, her eyes burning with hate. She knew there are many warriors of Kenji all around her, so she didn't even bother to try and run.

"You're acting really stupid. You could be very powerful if not those Asakura brothers with brain-washing nonsense of finding the source. They perfectly know that I'll find it first"

"Don't be so sure, moron" said Jeanne irrespectively "you're brain is too small for such thinking" she insulted him and received a punch from behind the back: hooded figure now stood behind her, but Jeanne still couldn't see the person's face. The white-haired shaman looked up from the ground, since she fallen down from hard punch.

"You'll learn some respect, Osoku" the hooded figure said in feminine voice. A voice, Jeanne already knew, but didn't believe that this could be the owner she knew.

"Who…" Jeanne didn't finish the question: the figure removed the hood and showed her face – Tamao. Jeanne's eyes widened from shock and disbelief.

"You?" she only managed to ask. Tamao nodded, unbelievable hate and indignity shining in her eyes.

"Yes, me. Bet you didn't expect that, ne?" asked Tamao with icy tone. Jeanne looked to the eyes of once called friend, not seeing anything like a person she knew before.

"Why?" Jeanne managed to ask, feeling how strength leaves legs and arm.

"Because Kenji and his Master could give me more power than anyone of you" Tamao said coldly. Jeanne didn't recognize her. That definitely wasn't the same Tamao she left in Tokyo, the one that used to blush every single time somebody talked to her, the one who usually was sincere and loving, not being able to hurt a fly…

"Power, huh?" Jeanne re-asked "you've done a mistake, terrible mistake" the white-haired shaman whispered. Suddenly, a smoky figure appeared by Kenji's side and whispered something to him. Kenji nodded and gave some orders. Then he looked down to Jeanne.

"You're friends are coming to you. After all, you've done everything we needed from you, so I thank you" he said and by hugging Tamao around the waist, they walked away, leaving Jeanne lying there.

The white-haired shaman just laid there without perception. Something warm lifted her from cold ground and delivered through air. As she felt how they landed and next moment, Jeanne felt that she was sat on something warm and that warm wrapped around her body.

"Hey, girl, are you ok?" a familiar voice asked. Jeanne looked to cute Yoh's face and shook head.

"She betrayed us all" she whispered, her eyes filling with tears. Yoh hugged her tightly, stroking gently her back.

"Who?" Yoh asked with soothing voice.

"Tamao" Jeanne whispered, tears rolling down her cheeks…

Translations:

Be safe you all…

A/N: Sorry guys for not posting for a longer time, but my PC broke down a bit…but I'm back on roll now :D Hey, Mrs Asakura Hao, about Ren, Pirika and Horo…don't worry, they'll join in later ;)) right now I can't think of a place for them, but I do have it later on story…let's say like when our heroes will reach…Devil's Peek? OOOPPPPSSSS!!! Said too much sweat dripping anyway, pretend no one heard that :DDD R&R, Please!!!!


	20. Symbols

„Tamao?" reasked Yoh. Jeanne nodded, pressing harder to him. She still was shocked from all of it, since she trusted Tamao so much. Not to mention…

"And what Anna will say?" she asked silently, more to herself "she always took care of Tamao and trusted her. And now…" Jeanne's cheeks were washed by tears of pain. Her entire inside was burning, since the person who she trusted and loved like a friend betrayed her. And not even her…

Anna and Hao came back from fighting and found Jeanne and Yoh between some trees of Taj Mahal's gardens. Anna squatted in front of Jeanne as Yoh got up from his place.

"What's wrong, Jeanne. What have he done to you?" she asked, holding the white haired girl by shoulders.

"Anna…we were…betrayed" Jeanne whispered through tears. The blonde frowned eyebrows, not fully understanding about what Jeanne's speaking.

"What? Who?" she asked. Jeanne raised her tearful eyes to Anna's gaze and whispered.

"Tamao. She has joined Kenji" Anna blinked to Jeanne twice. Her worst nightmares were coming true.

"No way" the blonde refused to understand.

"That's true. I swear. Although" sighed Jeanne "I wish I was lying" Anna stood up, breathing heavily.

"I'm gonna get that little brat" she hissed and was about to fly away, but Hao caught her by waist when she was in mid-air.

"Let me go, Hao!" Anna shot to him, but Hao didn't let go. He knew that Anna now was blinded by anger and later she would be sorry for everything. The guy didn't know how, but he knew.

"Calm down, babe. Just calm down" he said in soothing voice.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Asakura!" Anna continued to resist to his press hold. But Hao as well was persistent and tightened his hold.

"Anna, talk to your clear mind. She'll get her part even without you" he said, his voice now sounding seriously. Anna, however, refused to listen to him.

"What the hell you know?! Tamao betrayed us all. And now she's helping our greatest enemy! Am I supposed to stay calm in **this **occasion?!" she shot to him. Hao sighed patiently.

"Come on. You know you'll have chances to avenge her if you wanted to. Now just calm down, ok?" Anna shook her head.

"No, it's not ok. I trusted her. We all did. And now…" Anna only now realized the terrible thing Tamao did: she betrayed their friendship and everything Death Wraiths ever done and had together. Her anger was now replaced by emptiness and sorrow "now the person you held for a friend just stole away all your good feelings to towards her" Anna's gaze now pierced the unseen, somewhere past Hao and the world.

"It's gonna be ok. You still got me and Jeanne and Yoh. Not to mention the ones we left in Tokyo. You're not alone, remember?" Hao raised her head to look into her eyes, which now were filled with tears of betrayed heart. Anna nodded and tightly hugged Hao's neck. The guy hugged her back, bit by bit landing back onto ground. Anna's wings disappeared in the mid-way. Hao felt how her furyoku was sucked out by anger and later – by sorrow. They came back to the ground and Hao teleported them away from Taj Mahal to the base of Himalayan Mountains.

Himalayan Mountains were mainly sharp pointy mountains peeks, since they were young comparing with the Earth's age. Anyway, there, at the beginning of mountains from South side, was one with the cave in middle of it. From that cave, a beautiful sight appeared. And there, in that cave, the four decided to stay, until they figured out the meaning of symbols, left by Shāh Jahān's beloved wife. Not a single word was spoken every since they settled in cave. The four fallen asleep the moment they laid down on their sleeping bags. The morning came silently and sun rose lazily from eastern horizon. Hao woke up from the light emerging from the entrance of the cave. He noticed that the body, which's print was still visible in sleeping bag near him was gone: Anna left somewhere. The worse thought first came to Hao and he silently, but quickly walked to the terrace, which naturally formed through ages. Hao felt how his body looses tenseness as he saw the blonde, sitting on the edge of terrace and looking into beautiful sunrise. The guy silently waked to Anna and sat down by her. She didn't even move for a while, but then looked to him with eyes, expressing emptiness inside.

"Feeling better?" Hao asked, gently flicking some strands of Anna's golden hair behind her ear. The blonde sighed.

"A bit. It still feels a bit strange and…shocking" she said. Hao smiled slightly.

"Should be" he said. Anna leaned on his shoulder. Now she really needed someone to be with her. And that someone she really could trust.

"I still don't understand why she did it, thought" Anna said, looking into slowly rising sun between the sharp peeks.

"Kenji's powerful. He must've seduced her with it. I don't know" Hao gently stroke his hand through her hair "maybe there was something else" Anna arched an eyebrow.

"Like what?" she asked. Hao slightly stroke shoulders.

"Don't know. Something. After all, I'm sure there was a very good reason" Anna nodded. Tamao wouldn't be the one who is easily broken down by threatening, but still…her path that was chosen stayed inscrutable.

"Hao?" Anna whispered.

"Yeah?"

"What happens if Kenji finds the source first?" she asked for a question that's been lingering on her head all morning. Hao sighed heavily.

"Then, the entire world is doomed" he said. Anna nodded and stayed silent.

The morning turned into cloudless day. Winds drew through the mountains, but the air stayed warm enough, even that it was last days of September. But the four didn't have time to enjoy fresh mountain air: they had enough work with figuring out the symbols. So, after three days of guessing and failing, finally a light shone inside Jeanne and Anna's heads at the same time.

"I know!" both shot out, echo cannoning through the walls of cave.

"Careful you both" said Hao "you're gonna make this mountain collapse".

"Sorry, love" Anna said "but we just figure out what this could mean" Yoh arched an eyebrow.

"So, enlighten us" he said. Jeanne took a drawing of some kind of two glass balls.

"You see, when we add two balls – one with snow and other with cave – you get ice caves. And when you add this tree with candle and pyramid, you get the tree of life" Hao and Yoh exchanged looks.

"So, you're telling that we need to find a Tree of Life?" Hao re-asked, wanting to know if he really figured everything in right way.

"Yes, that's exactly what we're telling you" confirmed Anna "you see, pyramid with an eye in the middle, symbolizes faith and life. Also, it was the symbol of masons. And the tree with burning candle symbolizes new life, as well as the Tree of Life. So, the conclusion is: the Tree of Life is hidden somewhere in Europe, in ice caves" the blonde ended up.

"And why the hell I didn't read more?" Hao asked to himself. Anna went to him and poked a kiss on his cheek.

"Because you needed to kick some asses in streets" she said and everyone laughed.

"Alright, if what you say is true: in which place of Europe exactly?" Anna and Jeanne exchanged looks.

"Well, that should be somewhere in Alps, or that's what I think. Carpathians are way too unexplored"

"If they are, maybe there's better chance to find ice caves?" gave a suggestion Yoh.

"Hm…maybe, but then again, if we trust the history, masons' lodges mostly extended in Western Europe. Of course, I do not deny that they couldn't be in Middle Europe, but still…the centre stays in England and France" Jeanne thought out loud.

"Ok, but why do we even take masons as guides?" asked Hao.

"Because of the symbol of a pyramid" explained Anna "and I think Jeanne's right: we must look at Alps first"

"Fine" said Hao "we can check out Austria first"

"Yeah, like Salzburg" Jeanne suggested, her voice already sounding with eagerness. Yoh laughed.

"Why there?"

"Because that city is completely baroque's style, because it's the birthplace of Mozart and because there starts Alps and because I always wanted to see it. It's very cozy" she smiled. Anna only laughed to her childish whish, but agreed.

"That's what you get when you take a book rat to the trip" she said and received killing look from Jeanne "but yeah, that's gonna be interesting" the agreement was made, so Hao once again formed a sphere of fire and they all left Asia, the very land some of them might never return…

The four appeared in Austria about a kilometer away from Salzburg. They walked into the city and quickly sunk into its busy life of narrow streets and little shops. The most breath taking view was of mountains, which looked from heights to big old city. The four found a hotel near the limits of the city, where a magnificent view of Alps appeared just out of the window.

"Right now, I feel like a tourist" said Yoh, as they all were sitting in balcony and eating delicious dinner. It was a late evening and sun already gone down, giving chance for stars to show their beauty.

"Right now, we pretend to be tourists" said Hao in sarcastic tone. Anna and Jeanne giggled.

"Yeah and this life's good" said Anna, leaning against Hao and just watching darkening mountains.

"When life's not good?" Hao asked a rhetorical question, but got an answer.

"When some asshole tries to rip your throat" commented Jeanne. Hao gave out guilty look.

"Ok, I missed this part" he said and everybody laughed. Right then, no troubles or matters seemed to lie on their shoulders…

The night came, bringing chill with it. The four got to their rooms and prepared for the night in comfortable way. Anna and Hao found their room all covered in candle light and two glasses with champagne. Anna arched an eyebrow.

"Are we celebrating something?" she asked as Hao walked to the bottle and shot it out.

"Yes. It's been a month since we're together" he explained and gave Anna her glass. They clinked the glasses and drank for themselves.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have forgotten" Anna said in disappointed voice. Yeah, that she really shouldn't have forgotten, but all these events and Tamao's betrayal just pushed everything out of her mind.

"Nah, it's ok" said Hao, wrapping his arm around Anna's waist and pulling her to himself "you really had something else to think about" he whispered and for these words received a passionate kiss from Anna.

"Thank you for understanding" she whispered as Hao pulled her bit by bit towards large double bed. They just couldn't stop kissing and caressing each other. The night became extremely hot as the couple fell on bed and ripped clothes from each other, rolling around in bed… The maid wanted to knock to check if they needed something, but she changed her mind as she saw a tablet on knob with word "busy" and heard a moaning sounds coming from the room.

"Busy, huh?" the maid smiled to herself…

A/N: Jeez, I hate myself for writing this short chapter, but you know these Christmas… I hate this time of year! No time for anything, especially creativity :((((((( oh well, I do hope you'll forgive this poor, busy and sad writer :((((


	21. Tree of Life

Next morning, all four went to different sides of the city, looking for information of ice caves around here. After long morning, everyone finally met for lunch and shared information.

"I found out something about biggest ice caves of Europe" said Yoh, throwing some booklets on table. Everyone read them.

"Yeah, the biggest and the most dangerous" commented Hao, taking a bite of his sandwich "most of it is still undiscovered" Anna nodded.

"Fine place to hide something like a tree" she said in sarcastic tone.

"Yeah. A tree in a fridge. That's downright logical" commented Yoh.

"But that's the place where our clues took us, so" Jeanne said "I suggest taking look around them" she showed to ice waterfalls on booklets.

"This Tree of Life is supposed to be an apple tree, right?" Yoh asked.

"Yeah" Anna answered, now exploring map of caves "some say that it's made of gold" Hao choke on his juice.

"You're serious?" he asked. The blonde nodded.

"Completely. That would explain how it can grow on ice" brothers exchanged looks.

"Oh well, that's the best option for now" stated Hao. This idea still seemed a little unreal for him, but then again, did this entire thing look like real?

"If we don't have anything better to do, we could go now" he suggested, but his suggestion was crushed by Jeanne's steel-hard logical thinking.

"No, we can't. Too many people to work unnoticed. We need to wait for the nightfall"

"Hey, but that's caves!" protested Yoh "we won't see a thing there and gods know what kind of creatures waits for us in there" Anna sighed and loudly placed booklet on table.

"This isn't exactly our choice. We just get along with situation and you, however, rule over light, so there shouldn't be a problem for you to light your way" she said harshly and saw that she actually overreacted. But now the part was said and no turning back.

"Ok, I got it" Yoh said, lowering his gaze, since he wasn't able to hold Anna's hard onyx one.

"Any more objections?" the blonde asked. Silence met her "good" she took a sip of juice.

"Ok, so we just need to wait for another eight hours" Hao said, purposely breaking the uncomfortable silence "any plans for it?"

"I'll take a hike around city" Jeanne said, standing up.

"Yeah, me too" said Yoh and followed Jeanne.

"You, Anna?" Hao asked carefully. He saw that the blonde wasn't in best mood.

"Don't know. Any ideas?" she asked. Hao shrugged shoulders.

"You need some real refreshment" he said and stood up.

"What do you have in mind?" Anna asked. Hao only winked to her.

"How about a good fight in fresh air?"…

Somewhere in a valley, surrounded by high mountains, a loud crash and banging flew through the air. These sounds didn't left the valley, since mountains completely blocked it from spreading around. That was an advantage for two people fighting in this valley.

Anna and Hao were in thick of the fight and neither seemed like giving up for each other. Anna was pushed away by Hao's SOF, but she jumped back and answered the same way.

"Oh, come on, Asakura" the blonde shot, as she landed on ground, waiting for Hao to attack her "you know you can't fight me this way for long" she said in smirking way. Hao only smirked back, as he landed on ground in front of her.

"I don't think you're right, love" he said sweetly. Anna only smiled and disappeared in thin air. Hao knew what she was about to do, so he just jumped up, but Anna caught up with him and was about to strike with her katana, but Hao stopped her with his fiery sword.

"Told you" he said. They fought like this, sometimes in a mid-air, sometimes on the ground, until it started getting dark. The couple stopped fighting suddenly and just stood there, catching their breaths back. Anna's eyes caught the gorgeous and handsome body of Hao, since he removed his shirt and pullover. Not only that, the blonde explored with more relish and longing, how beads of sweat rolled down his honey skin. Anna walked to Hao and kissed him with longing. The guy didn't understand from where it all came from, but then again, who cares? He just pressed Anna harder to his hot body, deepening the kiss.

"I see that…you're feeling…better" Hao whispered, not stopping to kiss her. Anna nodded slightly.

"No duh…Can't you…feel that?" she asked. Hao only let out a slight laugh, but didn't remove his lips from hers. Few minutes away, a voice woke up the couple from their passions.

"Oh jeez, find some room!" shot out Yoh, pretending to be disgusted by this sight. Hao and Anna laughed out loud and even Jeanne let out a laugh. Hao ostentatiously kissed Anna once more and gone to find some warm clothing. Anna too moved to her bags, since they were about to go into real fridge. As the four moved towards the entrance of caves, Yoh noticed Anna and Hao's fighting results.

"Don't you think those mountains could be noticed by someone?" he asked, showing to black, burned rock. Hao and Anna exchanged gloating ironic looks.

"If they would, they'll probably think that there was some kind of alien attack. Humanity's science still can't explain different things in better way" Hao commented. Anna only smirked to it.

"Right, just like they can't see ghosts, but when spirits tickle them, they can feel it" everyone laughed to this.

It was already dark night as they reached the caves. The four entered a wonderful world of ice, which was lit up by slight moonlight.

"Let us risk a little more light" whispered Jeanne, as if afraid of breaking this magnificent silence. She formed a light ball on her palm and everything seemed to come to life, but only for a moment: suddenly, a ball went out and everything once again sunk into penurious light of young moon.

"What the…" Jeanne tried to form a ball once again, but it failed. Anna took a flashlight out of her weapon belt and looked around.

"Why we can't use our powers?" complained Yoh, trying to form wings on his back.

"I don't know" said Hao, seeing how his attempt to create a fire in his palm fails "but this means trouble" Anna walked to the wall and looked into something.

"I think I know why" she said. Others moved to her and she showed a symbol, carved in stony wall: it was a hexagram with circle around it.

"This means the entrapment of six elements" said Jeanne, her face obviously showing trouble.

"Not good" Anna put down her bag and searched it. She took out three flashlights and some daggers "ok, we'll have to use the older technique" she said and gave weapons to them.

"We still need to get on that wall of ice" Hao showed up to the huge waterfall of ice.

"I think I have an idea" Yoh said looking to the daggers and then back to the wall "Anna, how many do you have of these" the blonde squatted to the bag and took out all she had: ten more.

"That's all" she said, placing them on the ground.

"Ok, so, that's my plan: we take these daggers and climb up with them, stabbing one after another" Yoh explained. Jeanne only shook head disapprovingly, searching with her eyes through the ice wall.

"We don't have enough of daggers. This wall's about 30 metres high" she counted the unpleasant news.

"Hmmm…that means one of us has to climb up without leaving daggers and then throw a rope from above" Hao suggested.

"That seems a good idea" Anna said "so, let's draw sticks" she said.

"Hey, there's no wood here" Yoh protested, but Jeanne only broke off some icicles, matching their longs and took one short icicle. Then she gave everyone to draw them. Anna drew one – long. Next was Hao – long as well. Yoh drew – short one. Everybody exchanged looks.

"Oh well, wish me luck" Yoh smiled sheepishly and took some more daggers in case on of them broke. Anna gave him long rope and Yoh wrapped it around himself.

"Be careful up there, ok?" she said. Yoh nodded, smile not fading away from his face. Anna always found it interesting how this guy could smile so often.

"Sure thing" he said. Hao tapped him on shoulder.

"Time for you to show yourself" he said sarcastically. Yoh laughed slightly to this.

"No sweat I will" he said. Now it was Jeanne's turn to wish Yoh good luck. Anna and Hao pretended to be checking some gear so they could have a moment. Jeanne kissed Yoh gently and whispered.

"Just get there alive ok?" Yoh gently stroke his hand through her white cheek.

"Promise" he whispered back and after light kiss on her lips he went to the icy wall and stabbed first dagger to it. These daggers were silver, so they easily pierced ice, going deeper into it. Like this, bit by bit Yoh climbed up. The three, left on ground, lightened his way and anxiously watched his every move.

"He's gonna make it, right?" Jeanne asked, still looking up to Yoh.

"Hope so" answered Hao. Jeanne eyed him furiously.

"What do you mean exactly by saying "hope so"?" she asked. Hao felt like being in trouble.

"That he's going to make it" he said and turned his gaze back to his brother. But inside Hao wasn't that sure. The wall was slippery and completely vertical. Besides that, Yoh never showed interest in doing some sports or strengthening his body in any other way except fighting with his swords. Oh well, for now, Hao only hopped the best.

By Hao's side showed up Yoh's guardian spirit Amidamaru.

"My master's exhausted" he said "what if he…"

"Falls down?" Anna asked, turning her flashlight to Yoh's climbing way.

"Yes, miss, if he does, what then?" Anna only shrugged shoulders.

"You'll go and try to soften his fall" Amidamaru looked to her with amazement.

"But here furyoku is…"

"Forbidden, I know. But for one moment, you'll be able to turn into sword and catch him. All you need to do is choose right moment" Amidamaru gulped.

"Yes, miss" Anna continued lighting up Yoh's way. There was another half of the icefall left and so Yoh decided to take a break. He stabbed another two daggers into ice wall and relocated another two. Now he got a base to stand on. Like this he stood for a while. From down on the ground Hao shot to Yoh.

"How's weather there, bro?" he asked sarcastically. Yoh held his thumb up and smiled.

"Heavenly hot and cold" Hao exchanged looks with Anna and Jeanne. All said that they didn't understand a thing.

"Meaning?" Hao asked.

"I'm completely drenched in sweat, but the air itself is cold" explained Yoh, his voice echoing from walls of the cave.

"Ok, I see. If you had enough rest then try to go on" Hao tightened his leather jacket "we're kinda freezing here" he said more to himself. For real, inside these caves the air was freezing cold, no matter that outside there wasn't a grain of snow, except maybe mountains' peeks.

Another hour passed when Yoh, with aching from tenseness muscles, reached the top and fell on heavenly horizontal surface. He nearly laughed from happiness. On the ground, the three too smiled to Yoh's success. After few minutes, when Yoh got back his breath, he dropped down the rope and attached it to the handle of dagger, which he stabbed into icy ground.

"Better one by one" shot Yoh from above, his voice loudly echoing from walls.

"Ok, we'll do that" Hao shot to him. Anna turned to Jeanne and showed to the rope.

"You go first" she said "and no argues" Anna warned, seeing that Jeanne was about to refuse. The white-haired girl nodded silently and by taking her weapon belt she grabbed rope and slowly started her journey up. Like this, slowly, but ensured, one by one they climbed up, leaving everything except weapons.

On the top of this ice wall, they saw a wonderful view: the cathedral, which was there, obviously never visited by human, was all carved with streams of ice all over walls and six icefalls, coming down from rocky ceiling. And what was more enchanting that this entire hall was lighted up by slight moonlight, even though this was inside the mountains.

"Wow" expressed his opinion Yoh. He didn't go through the tunnel, which led to this cathedral, so he felt as much excited as his friends. Other just stood there, amazed by the beauty and magnificence of nature. Hao walked into centre of cathedral and looked up: the ceiling in the middle was too frozen in ice, making something like a cupola from above.

"This is amazing" he said. Anna walked to one of the icefalls and touched it: suddenly something started to shine and some symbol appeared in the place where Anna's hand was. The blonde gasped from surprise.

"What's wrong?" Hao asked, quickly walking to her. Anna showed him to the symbol: a circle with little fire in it and the fire was surrounded by red dragon. Hao looked to the symbol for a while.

"That's a symbol of fire" he looked around and quickly walked to another icefall and touched it: there appeared a symbol of earth. On other three were symbols of energy, water and air. Only last one left.

"That must be ice" said Jeanne and walked to the last icefall. As she touched it, not only the ice started to shine, but it started cracking and entire cathedral started shaking.

"That's definitely not good" said Yoh, looking how ice cracks. The four stepped back. Suddenly the ice stopped cracking and fell into one pile, leaving only was of icy dust. For a moment everything calmed down and stopped shaking. The four looked around, not understanding what's happening and what to do. Suddenly, a roar from behind the mist shot out and echoed from walls. The four looked to the source of this roar and the sight was followed by gasps: at the arch of collapsed icefall stood a huge light blue dragon, its eyes burning with white fires. The four exchanged looks of surprise and suddenly grown fear. The dragon stood for a while, looking down to four people, who already felt like being late dinner.

"Eee, guys, what now?" Yoh asked carefully. Hao looked past the dragon and said.

"We need to get past him. There's a tunnel there. This big guy must be guarding it" Yoh gulped.

"And how exactly we're going to do that? We still don't have powers right?" Hao overlooked the cathedral and nodded as he saw another sign of entrapped force.

"We don't. We'll have to use weapons we have" the dragon roared – an entire cathedral shook from his loud scream. The dragon attacked the four, but they managed to jump to four different directions, so dragon couldn't make up his mind which to attack first. Anna found herself farthest away from the tunnel and she done the first thing that got into her mind: she took of from the wall and jumped straight onto dragon, hitting its eyes. The creature roared from pain and started shaking his huge head, trying to get rid of the pain. Anna fell on the ground painfully, but she seemed alright, so she just stood up and ran to the arch. Other were doing the same thing, but the dragon already got back its balance and suddenly sent a wave of freezing wind after them. Everything would have been ok, if only the wave didn't reach Jeanne, who was running last. The right side of her body froze to the ground and now the dragon was about to get her for refreshment, but here Yoh came in and threw a dagger which hit dragon's eyes. Poor thing has really unfortunate evening for seeing its path. Yoh released Jeanne from her cold chains and they both ran to Hao and Anna, who were standing on the entrance of the tunnel. The four ran along the tunnel, but ice dragon already chased them into tunnel. The group noticed the tunnel gets lower and lower, until finally the ceiling was so low that dragon couldn't go after them. The four sighed with ease and leaned against the wall.

"That was close" said Yoh, panting heavily.

"The problem is…how we're going to come back" said Jeanne, looking to the dragon, which was still walking in circles, like waiting for its prey to go out.

"We'll think about this later. Maybe our powers will be back" said Hao and showed to walk on. The four walked down the tunnel. Now it wasn't getting lower, but it got wider and wider by the step. It continued in darkness, until a golden light appeared in a distance.

"I didn't know that this was the tunnel to death" said Yoh, looking to the light at the end of the tunnel.

"And this isn't. We found it" said Jeanne. And sure enough, when they walked towards the light, the silhouette of a golden tree began to brighten. Finally, they walked to the tree itself and gasped from the sight: the tree was very tall and big, like an oak. On its big strong branched hung golden apples and on its enormous trunk were written some text.

"This is just fantastic" Anna said, walking to the tree of life, the thing so many adventurers and rich seekers died for. She carefully walked through the flat as a mirror ice and touched the trunk: it was warm. Others closed to the tree and leaned to read the text. It said:

_This tree is only the copy of the real one. But you're not seeking for it anyway, so let me give you some clues. The apples of this tree won't give you eternal life, but will let you to use your powers if you have any. The other thing you must do is to go to the country of woods of rain and there find the highest peek, from which you'll see the way you must go on. As you take the apples, my created plan will go on and you'll have only few minutes to stay alive. So, good luck, great adventurer and find what your heart truly seeks, but remember this: only the person with completely pure heart will be able to find the power beyond this world._

_Master Mason_

"Wow" said Yoh "this entire thing was created by masons. Kinda unbelievable" Jeanne nodded and took her notebook.

"Yeah, it really sounds crazy, but then again" she said, rewriting the text "this entire thing is real craziness" Anna walked around the tree, seeing its golden glow and trying to figure out how it was made.

"If this is a copy, where's the real one?" she asked more to herself.

"Maybe someplace, even more dangerous than this one" said Hao, walking to her. Anna nodded.

"Yeah, would be interesting to see it" the blonde said.

"Well" Hao began, his face turning into shrewd smirk "I guess out next journey is set, ne?" Anna laughed and hugged his next.

"Why not?" she said and the couple was about to sink into passionate kiss, but Yoh called:

"Hey, lovebirds, we gotta go!" he said and showed to the apples "but we need these as well" Jeanne walked to them.

"According to this text, we have only few minutes to get out from this cave" she said.

"The plan must be for cave to collapse" Hao said and showed to the apple above them "one bite must be enough" he said and took one apple from the tree. They took bites and swallowed it: the taste was sweet and juicy. But after this good taste, the ground started to shake. The four, as if agreed, created wings on their backs and quickly flew to the tunnel.

The four flew quickly, like lightening. They pierced the tunnel and got back where the dragon's lair was. They skillfully tricked the dragon and quickly sped towards the icefall they came up. The four dived down, feeling how the entire cave is shaking and few rocks are already falling down from the ceiling. They grabbed their stuff, which they left and were about to speed on to the entrance, but something crashed above them: a dragon spread its wings and roared loudly. The creature dived down and hit the floor with great force, which made everything shake even more. The four quickly flew to the exit, feeling that the dragon's following them. The group got out of the caves and hid behind mountains. They sighed with ease as they saw huge dragon flying away.

"That was extremely close" said Yoh as they heard a loud bang coming from the cave.

"Hell yeah" agreed Hao, sitting down on ground and leaning against the rocky wall of the mountain. Others followed his example and they all watched how the sun slowly rises from behind the horizon…

A/N: Happy New Year to everyone who celebrates ;)


	22. Heavy Thoughts

The morning of the very same day… Anna sat in the balcony of her hotel room and watched how sun rises, slowly illuminating the city of Salzburg. The girl looked tired; she took a deep breath and slowly exhaled the air. Something bothered Anna Kyouyama that morning and what, she didn't know. All the blonde knew was that her gut told her that this part of the journey was the easiest one. A dream, dreamt the night before going into caves crept into her mind: a cloudy place with slowly a mountain emerging from white mist. At that time Anna felt fear and coldness. The blonde didn't understand why this sight was important, but it was. What seemed more important: Anna took the words of Master Mason "_only the person with completely pure heart will be able to find the power beyond this world_" very seriously. Anna really considered about her heart being completely pure…and the news weren't good. All her life Anna lived as if no punishment would come to her for whatever she did. Now Anna wasn't that sure of it. This warning must be not some kind of simple threat for nothing. This entire finding of source must be built on pure heart and good intentions. What if she, Anna, wouldn't be able to go on with the rest and see the source herself? That would be the greatest punishment. Or not? Or maybe the greatest punishment would be that all her friends would turn away from her for these sins she done. But they didn't turn away since now…why would they do that later… _With these thoughts I lived every since I heard the warning of Master Mason. These wonderings and guessing seemed to kill me every second I lingered on it. I was so stupid to not share them with anyone…even Hao… And I said I trusted him… What an absurd! Cannot even trust the guy I love! But this stupidity was paid off with most terrifying way about which I couldn't even imagine right then… _The blonde didn't hear a thing around her. Nor did she notice that Hao came in to the balcony and closed to her.

"I don't remember you being as worried as you are now" he said, gently wrapping his arms around Anna's waist. The blonde blenched from his unexpected touch, but relaxed instantly.

"Nah, it's nothing" she said. But Anna was lying and Hao saw it.

"You don't think you can fool me with this, do you?" he asked. Anna suddenly freed from his embrace and turned to Hao, her face as hard as stone.

"Ok, something's up, but it's my own problem, ok? For this time it is" she said, her voice sounding serious and with obvious warning "don't get into it". Hao sighed.

"Fine. I just wanted to help" his voice sounded a little disappointed to Anna, but she decided not to hear it.

"Thanks. I don't think you could do much here anyways" the blonde walked right past him and inside the room. Hao stood in a balcony for a while, thinking to himself. _I knew something was wrong with her, but obviously she needed to sort this thing out herself. However, this time it seemed much more than just a worry about enemies. Now, it was something more and Anna needed to fight with it herself. Oh well, I left it all to her right then, but later, I saw that it was killing her from inside…and later it all taken place in real life…_

Anna barely slept that night. Although she was tired, the blonde couldn't sleep. The thoughts all flew through her mind, one worse after another. Anna couldn't help but let them flow, because she needed and explanation about something. Something like how could she go on with everybody, if her heart wasn't pure. And some kind of a voice told her that her love for Hao wasn't enough to clean the mess she has in the heart.

Hao, on the other hand, felt that she wasn't sleeping. He couldn't help, but wonder, what tortures her so much. The guy thought about many things: Tamao's betrayal, period of tenseness, tiredness…but none seemed good explanation. Hao felt dark energy emerging from Anna, but couldn't get why. Why, why, why, why… This stupid question was ringing in guy's head, just like thoughts in Anna's mind. And neither knew what to do with them.

The morning came slowly, bringing grey clouds with rain. Hao somehow managed to fall asleep, but Anna wasn't able to follow his example and cursing herself for it, she gone to shower. The water magically refreshed her, but the blonde still couldn't get rid of the thoughts about this "purity of the heart".

"Why to even bother" the blonde said out loud, taking a toothbrush and angrily squeezing the paste on it "if I turn out to be pure evil, I'll just get back to Japan, sell my house and get out of there as fast as I can" now she said it. But who had a warranty that she'd actually do it?

Hao woke up hours away since Anna done so. He felt that she was gone and quickly sat up, searching for at least a single piece of a clue where she had gone. And so there was. A little piece of paper laid on night table by Hao's side of the bed. The origin of it said that Anna was gone to take a hike around the city. The guy shot his look to the window – the rain was pouring down as if the sky was torn.

"What the fuck she's thinking?!" Hao cursed and jumped out of the bed. He quickly found some clothes and stormed out of the room. On a hallway, he knocked to another door, which was opened only after another series of hard knocks. Sleepy Yoh yawned and only then addressed to the visitor.

"Hao, why so early?" he asked, from all the strengths of his will trying not close his eyes.

"You obviously haven't seen Anna, right?" Hao asked in a pissed off way. Yoh shook his head.

"No, but Jeanne might have. She has gone about hours from now" he said, yawning.

"Where?"

"To the city. She didn't say where exactly. And what?" finally Yoh's brains began to put two with two.

"Nothing. Thanks for it, now you can get back to sleep" Yoh's face lit up by the mention of sleep, but then it turned to wondering expression.

"What's wrong Hao? Is there something wrong going between you and Anna?" he asked in suspicious way. Hao sighed.

"If there is, we'll sort it out, alright. Now get back to bed; you're going to need strength" and Hao shot the door to Yoh's nose. Yoh stood there for a while, trying to absorb the information in a right way. He thought that maybe this "finding the source operation" wasn't doing any good to his brother and Anna's relationship, but then again, whoever said their relationship would be easy due to their fiery characters and fiery even in ostensive way. But Yoh knew that it's better not to go into these things and so he just fell on bed and instantly, a snorting flew out of his mouth…

For almost half of day Hao sat in his room, waiting for Anna to come back. And finally, about four o'clock in afternoon, she entered the room, her face looking worried in a same way.

"Took you very long" Hao said before Anna could speak out a single word. The blonde only looked to him, her face looking a bit puzzled.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she asked, crossing arms on her chest. Hao stood up from the armchair he was sitting in and walked to his beloved Anna, who seemingly was about to explode.

"It means that I care for you, babe. Why can't you just get that?" he said it in a bit pissed off tone, but not giving out how really pissed off he was. To tell the truth, Hao was a little angry at Anna why she didn't tell him anything about what bothers her, but right now, he knew that evasive tactic was the best option.

"I get that, Hao, believe me. But you'll have to believe in another thing: I **have** to sort it out myself, because if I won't I'll be forced to leave without…" the last words just stuck on a half way. She wasn't able to say it out loud and especially to the person she, from all her heart, wanted to trust and believe her.

"Without what?" right now, Hao's anger grew into worry. What Anna's into this time?

"Oh, just forget it. Please, let it be for a while, ok? I promise when I find an answer, I will explain you everything" Anna said it in one single breath. Hao looked to her, his eyes, worried, but he knew that right now Anna for real needed to be left alone. For now.

"Ok. Just see to it that it wouldn't be too late, ok?" Anna hugged him tightly. She knew he'd understand and when she felt that hug being answered, the promise wasn't even needed to be told.

The same evening everyone gathered in a privet hall to have dinner and to talk about their next moves.

"So" finally said Yoh after swallowing another piece of cheese fondue "where are we going this time?" he asked. Jeanne took out of her pocket a notebook and reread the note of Master Mason.

"Well, our clever friend gives a clue of something like "_the country of woods of rain"_ and finding the highest peek in it, but what it means I still cannot figure out" the white haired girl lifted a bit disappointed look to everybody.

"What is your guessing then?" Hao asked. Jeanne frowned her eyebrows.

"Well, the first thing that got into my mind was forest. But there are many countries where wood density is high, so I just couldn't figure out the exact place" she said.

"What about the other part where the rain is told?" Anna spoke suddenly "couldn't it be some kind of rain forest?" everybody silenced for a while, like giving the respect to Anna's logical thinking.

"A superb idea" said Hao "but what about the highest peek? Is there any mountains in a middle of the forest?" he asked. Jeanne thought for a while. Mountains in the forest really didn't sound logical, but the again, Yoh saved the situation.

"Hey, guys, I just remembered reading this book about the dinosaurs and the author did mention rain forests with high plateaus in South Africa" he said "but that was just a book. I don't even remember the exact plot of it"

"Yoh, you're genius!" Jeanne shot out and bent to give him a kiss on a cheek "that's Conan Doyle's "The Lost World"! Guys, we're out for Venezuela" she stated. Everybody laughed from happiness and excitement of the coming journey. Everyone seemed really relieved since they found out the next clue, but one wasn't as happy as looked. Anna, of course, didn't show her worry, but she could swear that Hao caught the unwanted feeling flash past her eyes for a tiny second, but that second was enough for him to understand that this journey won't be as fluent and enjoyable as before…

The four left in early morning and headed for the borders of the rainforest of Venezuela. Their plan was to avoid facing the civilization, because too many questions might be asked if they did.

When they arrived, the night was at its full swing. The place they found themselves at was very beautiful: only few trees grew and green grass was lit by moonlight. In a distance, the walls of trees were visible and something like huge tall towers were hovering, as if born from darkness. And everything was covered in light silvery mist, which sunk the view around. Truly breathtaking.

Hao created fiery wings and flew to the air to have a closer look around. After few minutes of him hovering in silence, Anna joined him.

"This is so beautiful" she whispered softly, looking to the sea of trees, covered in silvery mist "it's scary a bit as well" she added. Hao nodded, his eyes exploring the view.

"Everything that is beautiful is dangerous as well. But something more hides among those trees, I can sense it. Can you?" he asked, turning his look to the blonde. The girl nodded.

"I can. And Hao" she silenced for a while and then said "I'm really scared. I don't know why, but…"

"But you'll do everything to get rid of it. I know that, babe. You wouldn't be my Anna" Hao kissed her on lips. The blonde smiled softly, her eyes full of gratitude. They both landed on ground.

"I suggest taking a tour on foot" Hao said, overlooking each of them "flying maybe too dangerous" Yoh frowned.

"Too dangerous? Why?" he asked.

"Because small whirlwinds are all over the place. We cannot risk getting into them" Hao looked up to the sky and a light wind passed through the group.

"Oh come on, bro. You can control these winds with no effort. Why can't we just ease our way through?"

"That's exactly why I don't want to risk all of our lives" Hao confronted Yoh and he easily gave in, since he knew how impossible it was to fight with his stubborn brother.

Amidamaru appeared by Yoh's side.

"Yoh, I sense a great deal of darkness there" he showed to the forest.

"Well, in that case, we're going to need this" Jeanne created a ball of light in her palm "lets just hope that our power won't be forbidden there" And so they entered the forest, leaving the bags in the bushes at the entrance of the woods.

The four walked down the path, here and there passing some carved stones of ancient dwellers. And the deeper they gone into the forest, the lesser light illuminated surroundings. Besides that, the unnatural silence always lingered there, giving an unpleasant pressure on ears.

"This is kinda freaky" Yoh commented after about an hour of walking straight ahead.

"Tell me about it" answered Jeanne "I feel like being in giant maze" with these words, a path scattered in two ways.

"Oh great! Now what?" shot Yoh and kicked a rock to the bushes.

"We go to both sides. The end" Hao said "I and Anna are going to right and you two – to left, ok?" he looked to Yoh's eyes.

"Fine, let's go" he finally said and took a turn to left. Jeanne followed him. Anna created a ball of light in her palm, but it immediately went out.

"What the…" Anna tried once again, but the ball disappeared without even starting to shine. Anna tried a fire ball and it worked, but it wasn't as bright as it used to be.

"What's wrong with me?!" Anna shot out, feeling how fear groves inside as fast as the fire ball shrinks in palm.

"Calm down, babe" Hao himself created a ball of light, which didn't disappear. He tightly hugged Anna "you're going to be fine, I promise" he whispered to her, but Anna didn't seem to listen.

"Hao, my powers disappeared! How can I stay calm?!" she hugged Hao tighter "this is all my fault. I should've told you this long ago" Hao looked to her with a worry and asked his face serious:

"What are you talking about?"

"The warning of Master Mason. Remember then it said that only those with pure heart can find the source. Hao, I believe I cannot make it and this" she once again tried to create a fire on her palm, but it ended up in failure "is the start of punishment" Anna lowered her head, feeling guilt and sorrow. Hao stood there for a while, looking to his beloved girl, a girl, who he knew wasn't an angel, but for that he loved her even more. How could she even think that he, Hao, coul ever turn away from her, especially for the thing he loved in her?

"You think I would turn away from you for this?" Hao asked, still looking to her. Anna nodded slowly, not being able to look to his eyes.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard from you, babe. I love you the way you are. That was the reason I found you attractive. And that was the reason for everything I ever done: because you love! You kept me going, babe. Why didn't you tell me anything?"

"Because I…well…I don't know…I thought that maybe you'll just find not the person you wanted to see in my place. That you'll disgust of me" Anna walked away from him, stopped few steps away and looked up: the sky was blocked by the roof of trees. Hao moved to her, wrapped his free arm around her waist and kissed her neck.

"You thought wrong. I love you, Anna, and I wouldn't leave you even for such a stupid thing like source. If I had to choose between it and you, you would be my choice" He said it from his heart and Anna knew it.

"But what now, Hao?" she asked, silent tears rolling down her cheeks.

"We will go on. I need you, Anna, and you need me. Ok?" Anna turned around and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Ok" and so they moved on, not letting go of each other's hands. And with every step, Anna's fear grew greater. She feared that the burden like her could kill Hao and her friends. This punishment really started to get worse as they heard a sudden shudder, coming from bushes…


	23. Fight for The Highest Peek

Anna and Hao were walking down the narrow path, sometimes stopping to cut their way through bushes and vines. The light ball in Hao's hand enlightened the way, but the deeper they've gone, the poorer it went.

"I don't understand. This is like in enormous maze!" Anna said, looking around.

"Sure is" agreed Hao "and our light needs more and more furyoku. Some kind of energy kills it" he looked around: no sound, no wind, and nothing – just plain darkness.

"Let's just carry on. Maybe we'll walk to some king of clearing or something" Anna said and slashed her katana through vines. Although the girl didn't have her powers, she was still using her weapons.

The couple walked on, listening to the silence. Suddenly both stopped.

"Can you hear that?" Hao asked silently.

"Yeah. Where's that coming from?" Anna asked, looking to all directions. The couple heard a distant movement of leaves, which never happened before. They stood and listened, until sudden wild and high-timbre voices, more sounding like laughter, came from the darkness. It made the couple jump.

"What the hell's that?!" Anna shot out.

"I don't know, but I don't think it is friendly" Hao said and his flaming sword appeared in his hand. Suddenly, the wind blew and every leaf on branches came back to life. When it happened, the moonlight lit up the grounds and a terrifying sight appeared before couple's eyes: hundreds of tiny grey bodies were quickly moving through trees. Hao and Anna looked to each other and then back at the creatures.

"Answer me this: what the hell are those things?" asked Anna in pissed off tone.

"I don't know and I'm not keen to find out" Hao answered "we need to go before they reached us"

"But where exactly are we going?" Anna looked to the creatures with anger.

"To the highest peek. Trust me, I know what I'm doing" Hao took her forearm and drew her after him. They ran until a line of grey creatures circled them and the moment stopped. The creatures were like the hybrid of monkey and human child. Each of them had a little grey fur, which hardly hid the skeleton. In their tiny hands they were holding daggers or scythe. And this entire circle, which hardly reached the navel of the couple, was standing and looking to two strangers.

"Ok, any ideas?" Anna asked sarcastically.

"Yeah, just one" the circle of grey creatures became larger: now you could count at least thousand of them in all directions, including above horizon.

"What exactly?" the blonde looked at him. Hao quickly hugged her around the waist, created fiery wings and kicked off the ground the moment these little creatures jumped on them. However, three obsessive, monkey-like thingies caught Hao's leg and flew to the air with them. Anna quickly took her daggers from weapon belt and one by one threw them to the creatures: one by one they fell down.

"The couple flew through the air with great difficulty: as Hao foretold, the air masses troubled flight, causing Hao to always fight with these invisible enemies of nature. Suddenly, Anna noticed one thing:

"Hao, your leg! Put us down right now!" she demanded. Hao sighed.

"Thought you might notice. Otherwise, I hopped you didn't. Nothing serious really" Hao found a place where trees grew on a hill and landed there. He lit up the fire, but couldn't stand on hid feet for long: his shank hurt a lot more when he used it. Anna helped him to sit down and lean against the tree. She examined his wound.

"Nothing serious. I'll fix you up" she said and quickly and skillfully climbed up the tree, disappearing among the branches.

"How does she do that?" Hao whispered in amazement. He laid in silence for a while, listening to shuddering leaves and a wild laughing, now and then audible in a distance. After about five minutes Anna jumped from the tree and landed in front of Hao, holding a bunch of large leaves in one hand and another bunch of little ones in another. She kneeled to him and squeezed the smaller leaves: green liquid emerged from them.

"These young leaves can heal quickly. Very effective" she said, spreading the liquid on his scratched wound "feeling better?"

"Yeah" Hao rested his head against the trunk, feeling how pain goes away "you're a miracle"

"I would be if I could use my powers" Anna said, wrapping big leaves around Hao's leg "everything would be lots easier" Hao touched her cheek.

"Don't say that. We'll get you powers back, ok?" Anna wanted to confront him, because she felt that her powers won't come back so easily. She wanted to shout him out that everything won't be so easy this time, but instead she said:

"Ok" suddenly, a wild laughter came from around the trees and once again, the couple found themselves surrounded by small grey creatures. Hao quickly stood up, his leg healing magically. Anna drew out her katanas and prepared to fight. This time, the little creatures attacked them at once, not waiting for something else to happen. Hao and Anna fought with them, slashing in peaces five or six at one time, but the number of enemies didn't shrink, but seemed to grow. After about ten minutes of fighting, Anna shot to Hao:

"Send a sign in the air. We might need some help" Hao shook head and chopped the head of another creature.

"No. More of them will come" he kicked of few creatures from himself, but the same, only larger bunch, moved towards him once again.

"Anna, climb that tree and wait for me. I'll pick you up, ok?" Anna nodded and by slashing another five creatures she jumped up to the highest tree and disappeared among its leaves. Hao concentrated his furyoku, which now was burning like and aura of fire around him and made a circle of it around himself. Next moment, this circle flew through the hill, burning all grass in its way and turning all tree trunks into coil. With it, the little creatures burned to ashes, which were scattered by wind. Hao created another circle, this time of water, and sent it flying through the hill, cooling everything off. After this, a deadly silence followed for a while, but then everything came back to life.

Hao stood there in one place, panting heavily. Anna suddenly jumped down from a tree, which seconds ago was flourishing in all its beauty. The guy noticed her action.

"You're alright?" he asked. Anna nodded.

"Yeah, I am. That was amazing" she looked around.

"Yeah, and you got the signal as well" Hao showed to the steaming grounds, which were high up in the air. Anna laughed and hugged him. For a moment there, she though that maybe she won't see him again, but luckily, everything turned out to be fine.

"Ok, now let's keep on going, babe" Hao said after kissing her "we need to get your powers back"

Another two hours passed since Hao and Anna left the hill. Now, the forest wasn't silent and deadly peaceful, but it seemed to come back to life. Anna didn't know where they were going, but she completely trusted Hao, so all that mattered was not to get attacked by those little brats once again. No matter that Hao could protect them both; the tenseness was at its highest: every closer shudder, every tiny break of a fallen branch made the couple to stop and listen, their ears widened. So, after this suspense, the couple reached a high rock, with flat top and a huge canyon, which seemed to be endless. Both stopped and raised their heads up, then – down.

"This is it" Hao said, but he wasn't looking to the peek: the abyss seemed to be more attractive to him.

"You're telling me that this is the highest peek?" Anna asked, looking up.

"Yeah, but I didn't plan for it to be circled by this canyon thing" he kicked the pebble and waited for it to fall down: the answer came after about two minutes.

"Well, your attitude needs to be changed. Why don't we call Yoh and Jeanne to join us: I haven't heard from them since we separated" Anna closed her eyes, but instantly opened them again "Ops, forgot I can't" she said in disappointed voice.

"Don't worry, soon you'll can" Hao himself closed his eyes and tried to contact Yoh. After few minutes of waiting, he opened eyes, which now were filled with horror.

"What is it?" Anna asked instantly.

"Kenji and Tamao got them somewhere near this place" he said "they must've known where we were going"

"The thing is that you were the only one who actually knew where the highest peek was. I don't have a clue of how they found out" Anna looked to the peek and sighed "we need to get them out of there" she said.

"I know. I saw where they are, so we can go and look…"

"Oh, I don't think you need to look for us for long" a familiar and completely making sick voice sounded from somewhere. Suddenly, a bunch of men in black jumped out of nowhere and circled the couple. Anna and Hao drew out their swords and prepared to fight.

"No need to resist, Asakura" said Kenji, just jumped out of nowhere and now standing on the rock "it would be completely in vain" Hao eyed him with pure hate.

"Just give me a reason and I swear I'll do it" he created a ball of fire above his head, prepared to send them to Kenji's head.

"Oh, I believe I could do that, but you won't be able to hurt me, because if you do that" he clicked his fingers and from a black smoke appeared Yoh and Jeanne – tied up and hanging over the abyss "I will be forced to send your friends to oblivion" Hao made an eye contact with Yoh and understood one thing: neither knew how all this could happen.

"Pervert" said Anna with anger "what do you want?" Kenji smiled to him with freaky smile.

"I just want to know what to do when you're up on the top, that's all" Anna scoffed.

"Even if I knew, I wouldn't tell you, asshole" Kenji sighed with pretended sorry.

"Well then, I'd rather ask your other half then: what will you say Asakura?" Hao only smiled to him mischievously.

"That you are the freakiest son of a bitch I've ever knew. That's why I'm saying goodbye to you" suddenly, the fires, which were flying above Hao's head, flew to the ropes, which were holding Jeanne and Yoh: both fallen down the abyss. Hao quickly sent flames to Kenji's men and by grabbing Anna by a wrist; they too jumped after Yoh and Jeanne.

"What kind of fool could do that?" one of Kenji's men asked loudly.

"Only the clever one" Tamao answered, who just turned out of nowhere "and Jeanne and Anna surely are the ones" Kenji nodded.

"Not to mention the Asakura brothers" he said, looking up to the top of the peek.

"What now, boss?" the man asked.

"We climb up and give them a surprise". When the agreement was made, the sun slowly dyed eastern horizon with light grey color.

And in the middle of abyss, Hao and Anna were keep falling, trying to reach Jeanne with Yoh. Their hands and legs were tied with glowing rope, so they couldn't use their powers. Hao and Anna stretched their bodies to go faster and they finally reached their friends. By his own magic, Hao quickly removed the enchanted ropes and before there was about two meters left until hitting the ground the tree wings appeared in the darkness and all of them flew out of the darkness of abyss.

The four reached the top far before Kenji did. They stopped on the rocks which were emerging from all the trees on flat top of the mountain. Hao stood Anna on her feet and the four finally could enjoy themselves for being alive. But this joy was taken away with one question that was spoken out by Jeanne:

"Anna, what's wrong? I didn't see you using your powers" the blonde's face instantly changed: now it turned to worried and sad.

"I cannot. The magic of this forest and this entire game, if you could call it like that, forbidden me to use my powers" Yoh and Jeanne exchanged terrified looks.

"Why?" Yoh asked. Anna sighed, but was saved by Hao.

"We'll tell you later. Now, look to the north and you'll see something I don't believe I see now" everyone looked to the pointed direction and gasped from the sight: an early sun, which was rising from east, enlighten the northern horizon, which created a mirage of another mountain with flat top, but this time it was sandy colored and seemed to be far away.

"Is that what I think it is?" Jeanne asked.

"And you're thinking of?" Hao guessed.

"The Devil's Peek. North America" the four exchanged looks and stared back at the mirage: it was so magnificent that they couldn't take their eyes away from it. The next to last phase of their journey was about to start…


	24. The Invisible Enemies

„Let's go people, now!" Hao shot out as he saw men in black closing from all directions: they all were turned into smoky creatures. Hao quickly created a sphere of fire and the four disappeared just as Kenji was about to jump on them: instead, the guy touched an empty space. He threw his gaze on the northern horizon.

"Can we make it there?" Tamao asked, looking to Devil's Peek.

"Together we can" Kenji took her hands "Tammy, I want you to gather energy and connect it to mine. We will have enough then" Tamao nodded and closed her eyes. A sphere of warm air covered the two.

At the same moment, the four appeared on the Devil's Peek, They looked around: in southern horizon the Highest Peek of Southern America was visible and in north east…

"Guys, look there" Anna showed. Everyone tensed their looks: in a distance, a small light blue pillar was visible. Seemingly, it was spreading energy, which was appreciable even here. The four held their breaths, neither believing that it was their last step to reach their so longed goal.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Yoh asked, not taking his widened eyes from the distant pillar.

"The entrance for the source" Hao said in silent tone. Suddenly, Anna and Jeanne shuddered.

"Something's coming" Jeanne said.

"Ok, prepare your wings, people. I'll drop us in the mid-air" Hao said. Anna bent to his ear and whispered:

"I'll use yours, love" Hao smiled to her and nodded, taking her hand to his. Fiery wings appeared on his back. Yoh and Jeanne created light wings. Right then, Hao teleported them to the pillar.

The four appeared in a mid-air, right at the distance of stretched arm from the pillar. Anna would've fallen, but Hao quickly caught her and took her into his arms.

"Now what?" Yoh asked, looking up to the blue pillar, coming out of the forest on the ground.

"We enter" was all Hao said and turned to the pillar.

"This is it" he said. Anna placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Time to find out the truth" she whispered and they both disappeared into blue light. Jeanne and Yoh looked to each other and then back at the place where their friends disappeared.

"Wow. Well, I guess this is a right reward for what we've been through" Yoh commented.

"Yeah, sure is. Come on, Kenji's gaining on us" their hands connected and they both made their way inside the pillar. The world disappeared into blue light.

From the Devil's Peek, Kenji watched four people disappear in the tiny pillar. He lowered his binoculars.

"We found it. So did the Asakuras. Son of a bitch" he cursed under his breath. Tamao put her hand on his shoulder and whispered gently to his ear:

"Don't worry, love. We have enough strength to defeat them" she closed her eyes and strong winds rose. Suddenly, they formed four pillars of invisible air, but you could see that air moving. From those pillars, a number of creatures appeared: their bodies were invisible, but only eyes burned in bright yellow, blue, red and violet colors.

"Wow" was all Kenji could say. Tamao smirked to him.

"Army of Four Winds" she showed to uncountable number of eyes "will help us in this. Each wind for one of them" Kenji suddenly lifted Tamao from the ground and kissed her passionately on the lips.

"My dangerous beauty. You will be my queen, this I promise"…

Hao and Anna landed on the ground and looked around: the place was strange; the ground was dark brown, without the grass. The sky was strange, colored with something like violet, mixed with light blue and yellow stranded inserts. Here and there stood pillars, looking like totems of ancient Indians, only these totems were encrusted with human sculls and other demonic creatures.

"That's the creepiest place I've ever seen" stated Anna, looking around "and where are Yoh and Jeanne?"

"I don't know. They must've been tossed into another place of this dimension. We need to go" Hao said.

"But where to?" the blonde asked, but instead of Hao answering, something shiny flew out of the pocket of his baggy jeans. Anna caught the thingy as it was flying right past her: it still was trying to escape from her hand.

"Now what's this?" Anna asked, looking to the thingy, which turned out to be a silver necklace, encrusted with brilliants. Hao stated a fake guilty face.

"Oh, eee, I found it on the shelf of Baikal. Thought it would be a nice gift to you when we come back" Hao lowered his head, still acting guilty, but Anna only gave him a short kiss and smirked.

"Thanks, it's very beautiful, but now this little thing can help us to get to the source" Hao nodded and they both walked, following the shiny jewel.

Meanwhile, Jeanne and Yoh found themselves at the middle of the forest. As they had a better look around, they saw the very same looking pillar in a distance, only now it was thinner and rising from a triangular of the same light. The couple decided to go that direction.

"I wander where Hao and Anna are" Jeanne said.

"They're safe that's for sure. I mean, we haven't met any creature here, so I guess there no such things here". With these words, something invisible hit Yoh and he flew away few meters.

"Yoh!" Jeanne shot, but she soon joined him on the ground "no living creatures, huh?" she asked, rubbing her arm.

"Ok, I was wrong" Yoh stood up and took his swords. Amidamaru quickly gotten into it. Jeanne too prepared her light swords and they both prepared to fight. But suddenly something hit them again and they both fell down by hitting the trees.

"What the hell is this?" Yoh shot.

"I believe I know" Jeanne raised her head and watched something hovering in the air: few couples of yellow and red eyes "the army of Southern and Eastern winds" she said.

"What? But…how?" Yoh felt completely lost.

"Tamao. She gained far more power than we expected" Jeanne stood up and concentrated, her sword started to shine brighter "Yoh, concentrate. Right now our eyes can't help us" the guy nodded and prepared to fight.

Anna and Hao were walking down the totem forest, mist growing thicker. Suddenly something hit them both and each of them hit totems. Anna groaned from the pain as she fell down on the ground. Hao walked to her and helped her to stand up.

"What was that all about?" he asked. Anna didn't answer at first; her mind now was working hard. Memories flew back to her past.

XxxFLASHBACKxxX

"_Tamao, go on, try it" a little girl with long blue hair and big blue eyes told to another girl, who had short pink hair. _

"_What if I fail?" she asked. _

"_You won't, believe me" another girl with snow white hair encouraged the pink-haired one "you're the best in winds, go on. What do you say, Anna?" she turned to the little girl with blonde hair, who had been sitting and watching the scene with her big onyx eyes. _

"_I think Tammy should do it. Go on" she said in commanding voice. Tamao, the pink-haired girl shuddered form the blonde's look, but quickly concentrated and closed her eyes. Suddenly, a warm wind raised and a small pillar of moving air appeared in the middle of the four. From the circle, a small creature came out, little eyes glowing in blue color. _

"_You did it, girl, you did it" the blue haired girl smiled and tapped Tamao on the shoulder "we told you will do that"…_

XxxENDxOFxFLASHBACKxxX

"It's Tamao. It's her wind spirits. The four for each wind of the world" the blonde looked up and saw many eyes circling them, but the colors were only blue and violet "here's only Northern and Western Winds, so I guess the other two are already kicking on Jeanne and Yoh"

"But how Tamao done it? Nature rarely answers to anyone" Hao wandered.

"Tamao could do the same thing when she was about six years old. I saw it myself: she called the wind spirit, only smaller than these ones. Then it was Northern Wind" Anna explained.

"They're dangerous, right?" Hao attended, knowing the answer already.

"Right now, extremely. I don't think that we'll get out alive or at least not wounded badly" Anna and Hao exchanged looks.

"We don't have any other choice, have we?" Hao asked, looking at the closing circle of the eyes.

"Guess we don't. But there's another thing you need to know"

"It ain't good, right?"

"Right. These two winds are the most furious of them all"

"Wonderful. Oh, well" Hao created a fiery swords in his hands "let's give it a try" Anna nodded.

"Yeah, we have to" she drew out her katanas, feeling a little miserable about not being able to use her powers. Hao kissed her passionately.

"If something, run your head out, ok?"

"Ok" and so the fight with invisible enemy started.

From one of the totems, Kenji and Tamao were watching the fight between Anna, Hao and the wind spirits.

"I have to admit that this fight is rather amusing" said Kenji as Hao got kicked by one of the spirits and hit the totem which broke down.

"Yes, you're right" Tamao agreed, her face as hard as stone "we must hurry. The source is near" they both called wind wings and flew away.

Meanwhile, Hao and Anna were doing their best, but that clearly wasn't enough: the spirits didn't even give a chance to stand in one place for longer than a second, which followed to that Hao couldn't use his full furyoku. Suddenly, Anna flew to the air and painfully flopped to the ground. Hao noticed this and by using his teleportation ability he appeared by her side. Anna was conscienceless.

"Hey, baby, please, wake up. Just be ok" he begged as he lifted her body from the ground. The wind spirits circled them and was about to strike one deadly slash all together. Hao sheltered Anna's body with his, prepared to take the strike himself, but at the moment spirits began to gather energy, something cold tickled Hao's skin. He looked up: the wind spirits were all frozen now revealed their true form – long legs and arms, thin oblong bodies and large wings.

"What the…" Hao looked up to one of the totems and his jaw fell open: no one else but HoroHoro stood up there, his huge manushion spirit hovering behind him. He jumped down and walked to the couple.

"Surprised you, huh?" he asked in his traditional laid-back voice and smile "you didn't think we're going to leave you all alone now did you?" Hao stood up, holding Anna in his arms.

"I'm kinda out of words, but thanks" he said to Horo "how long will it take them to melt?" Hao showed to the frozen spirits.

"I don't know, but counting their strength we don't have much time" the Ainu guy explained.

"Then let's get out of here" Hao created his wings and flew up, but stopped as he heard Horo shouting.

"Hey, little help over here, please!" Hao chuckled.

"Sorry, forgot you can't" instead of wings, Hao called his enormous SOF and took Horo on its arm. They flew towards the source.

"Is she going to be ok?" Horo asked, looking to Anna's unfeeling body. Hao laid her on SOF's arm and stroke her head.

"I think she will. Let her be for now" he said.

"What happened? I mean, before freezing those freaks I didn't see her using her powers"

"She has lost ability to do that. Somehow, only she was forbidden to use her furyoku in this scheme. I don't know why. Yet" Horo just nodded.

"Hey, look there" he showed to the forest, from where strikes of all kinds of weapons were visible "Ren and Pirika must be taking care of them already"

"They're here too?" Hao asked, surprised.

"Sure thing, dude. We all went to yours and Yoh's grandfather and asked to help us track you. So he did" Horo explained as they were nearing the fight place.

"I see. Yomei has done well. Well then, let's got to the action. Can you freeze those as well?"

"No problems, dude" Horo jumped from the SOF just as they reached the above skies of fighting and on his way down, he froze a great bunch of spirits. After this, Hao broke the ice statues, releasing bombs of fire from above. Hao landed, holding Anna's body, and his SOF disappeared.

"Oh my God, Anna!" Jeanne shot and ran to see her friend.

"Thought that you might help her more" Hao said and laid his beloved on the ground.

"I can. How long have she been unconscious?"

"About five or seven minutes" Hao counted.

"Ok. I'll do my best" Jeanne said and turned to Anna. Hao, then, looked to Horo, Pirika and Ren.

"I haven't expected you three to come" he said.

"Oh, please" Ren started in his usual pissed of and mannered tone "I hope you four didn't expect us to just let you have your own way. You see how it all could've end up? You always need a babysitter" Yoh approached Hao and laughed to Ren's words:

"Sure thing and by the way, thanks a lot"

"No problem" Pirika said and too went to see how Anna is.

"Hey, dude, is it true about Tamao?" Horo asked, looking suspicious.

"I'm afraid so" Hao said "she was the one who sent those wind spirits after us. Her cooperation with Kenji is obvious"

"And not even that" Yoh added "we cannot figure out how they found out about where we are. Well, Tamao's a good telepath and all, but still" Ren thought for a while.

"Have they even captured you or something like that?" he asked. Yoh and Hao thought for a while.

"Yeah, of course! By the Taj Mahal! For some reason they captured Jeanne and then let her go" Yoh briefly told the story.

"That may be the way they were following you. Some kind of leech or something attached to her" Hao and Yoh looked to three girls: Anna was already sitting, her gaze a little blank from pain, but she looked alright. Hao walked to her.

"Feeling better?" he asked, kneeling to her.

"No duh" Anna answered, her voice sounding angry. Jeanne smiled.

"She'll be fine. Just a little hit in the head, that's all" she said. Pirika gently stroke through Anna's hair.

"Make sure you won't scare me like that" the blue-haired girl teased her a bit.

"I will, Piri, I will" Anna stood up slowly, but secured "we gotta go, right?" she looked to Hao inquiringly.

"Yeah. Kenji and Tamao must be somewhere around. We need to hurry" and the team moved towards the source.

"Look there!" Horo shot out and showed to the multi-colored totems.

"We're very close" stated Hao. And sure enough: the pillar of source was closer than before. But there came a problem: as the team closed to the totems, suddenly, from out of nowhere, a rain wall appeared, circling the source.

"Now what?" Yoh asked. He seemingly was fed up with all of this adventure, but still felt excitement to be here. What a controversial figure. Ren slowly walked to the rain wall, stretched his arm out and touched the water. Nothing happened.

"Seems like a simple rain to me" he said and walked right past it: nothing happened as well. And so, one by one, they walked past the rain wall, amazed that nothing really happened to them. Lastly it was Anna's turn. The blonde walked to the wall, but stopped in front of it.

"What's wrong?" Hao asked, looking to her past the rain wall.

"This is too simple" she said. Anna stretched her arm out and touched the water, but instantly jumped away.

"Anna! What's wrong?!" Hao shot, running right past the wall to her.

"I cannot pass it, Hao, not this time" she showed her hand, which's skin was red, like burned. The couple exchanged looks.

"I told you, this is not as easy as it was before" Anna said and with sadness and misery looked up to the source…


	25. The Source

„Hao, you must go, now!" Anna shot to him, but Hao resisted.

"I'm not leaving you like this! And don't play game of sacrificing figure here. I'm serious" Hao tried to convince her, but he already knew that it was impossible thing to do.

"Don't put this shit in my face, Asakura! You and the rest will go and I'll stay here and watch for those stupid wind spirits. Deal?" the blonde looked to the guy with determination and Hao realized that she was serious.

"You don't leave me any choice, do you?"

"Not a single. Just trust me, ok?" Hao sighed. The first thought that went through his mind that this was going worse and a lot.

"Ok, deal. Just make sure I'll see you here" Anna kissed him, as if for the last time and nodded.

"You'll see me here. Now go and do your duty" Hao nodded and ran away, for some reason feeling that this could be the last time he touched her.

Anna watched her beloved guy run away to meet his destiny, her thoughts flying away from the present for a short moment. _Right that moment, I remembered everything we went through together and one single question lingered on my mind: wasn't it enough proof that I love him and that this love is great enough to counterbalance the dark side of mine? And what about Jeanne? Wasn't I a good friend to her? Ok, I did mess up things between her and me for a while, but didn't I make it up for her? I guess there was something else that I needed to learn back then and that something came to me that moment, when my ex-best friend's sent destruction hit me with all its might. It was the grand open of my eyes. _

Suddenly, something cold hit Anna's back and she fell down on the ground. As the blonde lifted herself to look around, she saw the same eyes of violet and blue colors hovering in the mid-air and already encircling her. Anna got back on her feet and concentrated. _This source is strong enough to destroy the world. So it can be strong enough to give my power back. If I am worthy enough, bring back my furyoku and I'll give everything. _The ground started to shake and the aura of black smoke rose around Anna. The blonde kept her eyes shut and only used her sixth sense to feel how powers are coming back to her. A sudden whisper to the air, so silent and soft, yet sounding like thousands of voices, spoken to her: **_you've given enough. Your love made you pay back all you've done. Live on, brave shaman. _**Anna's energy exploded and everything that was in her way was just swept away from the land: the wind spirits were gone for good. The blonde stood immobile for a while, just panting heavily. A soft and satisfying smile bloomed on her lips and by the awaking of her senses she ran towards the rain wall, which this time didn't burn her, but was cold and refreshing.

As the group was walking towards the source, they suddenly stopped.

"Did you just feel that?" Yoh asked.

"No duh we had" Horo answered, looking around "what could that be?"

"I don't know, but that's something familiar" Hao said, looking back at where the rain wall was.

"Yeah, I feel that too" Jeanne said "you guys go on, I'll check it out" and she ran away towards the entrance. The rest just moved on.

The white haired shaman ran as fast as she could, but stopped as she saw the figure coming in a distance. Jeanne froze in amazement for a second, but then a happy smile followed.

"Anna" she whispered, feeling how her friend's furyoku shines from her just like at days back on Japan "Anna!" she shot and ran to her. As they both met, Jeanne hugged her blonde friend tightly "For a moment there I though you won't make it" she said. Anna hugged Jeanne back and as they stepped back from one another, she said:

"What, thought I wasn't good enough for it?" the blonde smirked.

"Never crossed my mind" Jeanne laughed "come on, let's go. Others will be happy to see you" and two girls walked away.

At the base of the source's pillar, Kenji and Tamao were sitting on a stone bench and admiring the wonderful sight.

"This is so wonderful" Tamao said, looking to the grand sight of pure power.

"Sure it is. Our master will be very pleased. He must be on the way by now" Kenji hugged Tamao around her shoulders and the girl laid her head on Kenji's shoulder.

"All this is finally over. What now? After we come back?" she asked. Kenji thought for a while.

"Well, we'll have much time to plan our future, my dove. We'll see when we come back" the couple sat like this in silence for a while, but suddenly, a sound of a footsteps appeared behind them. Kenji and Tamao looked around and the stone bench turned to dust and scattered in the wind. Both rose to the air. Hao as well called his wings and lifted himself to the same height as the couple in front of him.

"Kenji, what a coincidence. I too came looking for the source" Hao started, looking with evil smirk to his enemy. ****

"Don't play coy with me, Asakura" the black-haired guy warned.

"That's you, who's playing coy" Yoh's voice sounded, as he rose to stand with his brother. On the ground, Pirika, Ren and Horo prepared their weapons and guardian ghosts.

"You don't seriously think that you can defeat us, do you?" Tamao asked in gloating voice. With these words, a giant pillar of wind appeared behind her and from it, a huge wind spirit with color shifting eyes emerged from it.

"Wah, that's just another wind spirit of yours. I'll take care of it in no ti…" Horo didn't get time to finish the sentence: an invisible mass of air lifted him from the ground and threw to the pillar.

"I suggest to change your mind, moron" Tamao warned him. Pirika watched her ex-friend and couldn't believe her eyes: was it the same Tamao, whom she spent all childhood and all with? What happened to her? Pirika couldn't answer that to herself.

"All right, then" Ren started "Hao, I don't mind you taking on Kenji alone. We'll take care of our ex little friend" he was ready to fight. Hao didn't need a confirmation: he just took his fiery sword form the air and charged towards Kenji. The black-haired guy too took his dark sword, given by his Master and confronted Hao. The fight started.

While the two guys were fighting for pride, Tamao held back the rest, skillfully kicking their ass. When, once again, the pin-haired girl threw the three away, Ren asked Pirika:

"Was she always so strong?"

"I don't know. Maybe she just never showed it. And maybe the idiot Kenji gave her more power" the blue haired shaman answered.

"Next time choose your friends more carefully" Ren said angrily, but Pirika didn't offence at all. Instead she said:

"I'll do that" but they didn't get more time to talk, because Tamao's wind spirit slashed through again, leading to try to avoid it. Horo once again tried to freeze spirit, but his ice only touched it and instantly melted into water.

"Wanna learn how to freeze something?" Tamao asked, her stone face not making any mimic. After these words, the water, which use to be ice, once again turned into ice spikes and shot like an arrows to Horo. Ren, Yoh and Pirika knocked them away, but still two giant spikes were flying to them. Ren and Yoh jumped up to confront them, but didn't make it: some other figure flew right past him and knocked the ice away. The same figure was spreading an aura of dark furyoku, which made everything around it fall apart and as the figure got on the top of the pillar, it crashed into the dust and faded in the wind, causing the dark figure to hover in the air using its wings.

"What the hell is that thing, dude?" Horo asked.

"That's Anna" calm and beautiful voice sounded behind them: Jeanne came out of the mist and calmly looked above, where her friend was ready to kick some ass.

"But…how?" Yoh asked, not understanding anything at all.

"I don't know. But I don't wish to know. She'll leave it to herself I guess" Jeanne only said.

Back in the mid-air, Anna and Tamao hovered in front of each other for a while, not saying a word. Finally Anna spoke:

"I see you've gotten a lot stronger. Brilliant, I must say" she said.

"Same to you, Anna. I don't think I've surprised you a lot, did I?"

"No, you didn't. I cannot expect something else from a potential traitor" Anna said harshly. Tamao only smirked.

"You know what, Kyouyama? I always thought that you were the one who could teach me how to increase my power, but apparently, I was wrong. So, you might say that I found some other deal to play with. No offence, but that's true" the pink-haired girl looked confident with herself, but what she didn't know, was that Anna was about to defeat her.

"You're getting that power" the blonde showed to the source "over my dead body"

"Well, that could be arranged" Tamao only answered and her wind spirit sped towards Anna, but she blocked it without seeming effort.

"We'll see about that" Anna said and sent a huge ball of dark, smoky energy towards Tamao. She merely blocked it, but still held on her feet. Like this, the girls fought for a few minutes, until Anna got tired and pissed off of this energy ball exchanging. The blonde done one thing, which wasn't expected, but was obvious as well: she sent a dark spike to the ground and there, a dark hole appeared out of no where and it led to one place – the Underworld.

"Like to travel, huh, Tammy? I could arrange a trip to the Underworld for you" Anna said in dangerously suggestive tone. Her dark furyoku was still emerging from her, as if her power was unlimited.

"Like that's ever gonna happen" Tamao only said and charged towards her ex-friend. But Anna was ready for that and what is more, she was decided about doing one thing. The blonde caught Tamao's wind spirit's huge hand with a rope of darkness and swung it around, giving all the guts she had. As Anna released the rope, Tamao and her wind spirit fell to the darkness of Underworld. That was the last time Anna ever saw Tamao.

At the mid-air, Kenji and Hao were still fighting each other. Suddenly, Kenji froze for a second and looked angrily to Hao.

"That little bitch of yours just threw Tamao to Underworld. Hopefully you're ready to go there as well" he said.

"No, I'm not" answered Hao, his furyoku gathering to one single shot "because I'm not the one whose girl was just sent there and I'm definitely not the one who's joining her" after this, a smack of furyoku hit Kenji and he flew away, but not to hit something: behind him a dark hole – entrance to the Underworld – appeared and with loud scream, Kenji disappeared in blackness of it. When the gate closed, Anna yielded in its place and looked to Hao with happy and also loving face. The brunette guy couldn't believe it at first, but then he just smiled and flew towards her. The couple hugged and barely held laughing. But their happiness was interrupted by other event.

"What a touching sight" a voice sound out of nowhere, echoing from everything. Hao and Anna looked around and suddenly, a large dark hooded figure, reaching twenty feet tall, appeared out of nowhere, just like its voice before. No signs of a body were visible, only shining green eyes appeared from under the darkness of its hood.

"Who the hell are you?" Hao asked, not letting go of Anna. With this question, Jeanne and Yoh joined them in the mid-air. Horo used his snow board to stay in the air and Ren – Bason's power, whit which he held Pirika as well, who he pressed to himself.

"I'm the Master. The greatest of all the rulers of Elements" the hooded man introduced himself "as your ancestors, Asakura, locked me up at the Underworld thousand years ago, I though I won't get out, but this Kenji saved me. Pity he was infatuated by that little cutie. That didn't help him much at all. Now, it's time for me to deal with you all" he stretched out his hand and seven shamans were wrapped with dark ropes and tied up to the pillars, which surrounded the source.

"Now, you can enjoy the view of how I take the source to my hands" the Master said and turned to the energy pillar. Anna and Hao were tied up at one pillar side by side and exchanged looks.

"That's not good" Anna said as the Master bit by bit opened the energy pillar.

"Definitely not good" Hao agreed "do you think you can take these ropes off?" he asked, but before he could think more of it, Anna freed herself and took care of Hao's ropes. Like this, everyone was free, but the Master was too busy ripping the source's protections away.

"Now what?" Horo asked, standing on his snow board.

"Now" Yoh answered "we gather our furyoku and finish him off"

"Do you think it's enough?" Pirika wondered, holding to Ren's waist.

"It was to be" Hao finished for Yoh "on the count of three; we launch out forces, ok" everybody nodded in agreement "fine. One, two" for a tiny second Anna and Hao's eyes met "three!" seven rays of different light shot to the hooded figure. The Master screamed from pain, as the rays hit him into back. He was screaming, until found a way to block it all with his own dark ray. Seven against one - that was the score. The rays fought each other none stop, each having equal power.

"Anna, you have to open the gate again!" Hao shot to her. The blonde nodded and let go of her ray, which now was only held by her one hand. Another spike of dark energy cut the air and the gate opened again. The seven moved towards the Master, forcing him into the hole, hovering in mid-air. As he was inches away from it, suddenly his power increased and the group now barely held it back. Yoh and Hao exchanged looks.

"I think I know what to do" Hao said to his brother.

"What's that exactly?" Yoh asked, looking suspiciously to his older brother.

"I'll push him into there"

"You're not doing this alone! I'm coming with you" Yoh instantly said. Hao didn't argue.

"If you wish so. But we might not come back"

"I know. But that's what the brothers are for, right" Hao nodded and turned to Anna.

"Love, I and Yoh are going to take care of that creepy old man. Just don't let go of your rays, ok?" Anna didn't understand him at first, but she remembered once she told him that she trusted him completely. The blonde nodded.

"Just make sure you'll come back, ok?" she said. Hao kissed her

"Definitely" he said and with Yoh, he slowly moved towards the Master. Hooded figure tried to increase his ray's power, but it was already too late: suddenly, both brothers flew with a speed of light towards the Master and with all their might they pushed him to the gate. The twenty feet tall Master fell into darkness, taking the brothers with himself. The gate closed and everything went into silence.

After few moments, the five people landed and looked to the place where the gate to the Underworld disappeared. Everybody held their breaths for a moment. Suddenly, the gate opened again and two figures fell from it. As soon as they reached the land, the gate closed again. Five people moved quickly towards the figures, looking how slowly they got back to their feet. Anna and Jeanne could relax already: both, Yoh and Hao, were alright. Anna tightly hugged Hao and smiled with eyes, full of tears of happiness.

"Can we go home now?" she asked. Hao stroke his hand through her cheek and smiled.

"Yes, love, we can" and they took the last glance at the source, which more than anything brought them together.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Yoh, hurry up already!" Hao called his brother from behind the stage. Yoh showed up, all covered in red lipstick "Jeanne's gonna kill you" Hao smirked to his little brother, who was taking a wet towel to wipe his face.

"Nah she won't. She's the one who left this on me" he explained, seeing that Hao didn't understand him.

"Nice that you have a hell of a beauty as a date, but still, we're having a concert if you hadn't forgotten it" Hao showed to the enlightened way through, which led to the main stage.

"I know, I know. And where's Horo and Ren?"

"Right here" Ren's voice came out of somewhere and he appeared from the doorway. He was followed by Horo.

"Good, now that we all are here, let's please the audience, shall we?" everybody agreed and the four walked to the light.

As always, the crowd met them with a cheer and applause. It's been a while, five months to be exact, since the group came back from their adventure and their lives got back to the normal phase. Everything was as if nothing happened, but the journey changed them all, more or less. Jeanne suddenly joined Anna and Pirika at the front of the crowd and smiled.

"Nice to be back at this" she showed to the stage, where the band already appeared.

"Yeah, sure it is" Anna agreed. Pirika jumped from joy.

"I'm so excited" she almost flew from joy.

"See that" Anna smirked, but she was happy to see her friend so full of joy. Otherwise, everything could've turned out far worse. Music started to play and the crowd cheered even more. Anna watched how her beloved guy enjoys everything that he takes and his joy reached her as well: a smile bloomed on her lips.

_When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band._

He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten, and the damned?"  
He said "Will you defeat them,  
your demons, and all the non believers, the plans that they have made?"  
Because one day I'll leave you,  
A phantom to lead you in the summer,  
To join the black parade."

When I was a young boy,  
My father took me into the city  
To see a marching band.  
He said, "Son when you grow up,  
would you be the saviour of the broken, the beaten, and the damned?"

_  
_The music phase increased and everybody started to dance. Anna's look stayed on Hao, her thoughts lingering on one idea: how lucky she was to love him.

_Sometimes I get the feeling she's watching over me.  
And other times I feel like I should go.  
When through it all, the rise and fall, the bodies in the streets.  
And when you're gone we want you all to know._

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone, believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
You'll carry on  
And in my heart I can't contain it  
The anthem won't explain it.

A world that sends you reeling from decimated dreams  
Your misery and hate will kill us all.  
So paint it black and take it back  
Lets shout it loud and clear  
Defiant to the end  
We hear the call

To carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
You'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches  


Anna suddenly lowered her head and looked to the small ring, made of white gold and encrusted with the diamond. Her lips now curved into satisfying and completely happy smile. She looked back at Hao and he winked to her, knowing what she was thinking of.

_  
On and on we carry through the fears  
Ooh oh ohhhh_

Disappointed faces of your peers  
Ooh oh ohhhh

Take a look at me, cause I could not care at all

Do or die, you'll never make me  
Because the world, will never take my heart  
You can try, you'll never break me  
Want it all, we wanna play this part  
Won't explain, or say I'm sorry  
I'm not ashamed, I'm gonna show my scar  
Give a cheer, for all the broken  
Listen here, because it's only  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I'm just a boy, who's meant to sing this song  
I'm just a man, I'm not a hero  
I -- don't -- care

We'll carry on  
We'll carry on  
And though you're dead and gone believe me  
Your memory will carry on  
You'll carry on  
And though you're broken and defeated  
Your weary widow marches on  
(Do or die, you'll never make me)  
(Because the world, will never take my heart)  
(You can try, you'll never break me)  
(We want it all)  
We'll carry on  
(We wanna play this part)  
(Do or die)  
We'll carry on  
(You'll never make me)  
(Because the world)  
We'll carry on  
(Will never take my heart)  
(You can try)  
We'll carry  
(You'll never break me)  
(We want it all)  
We'll carry on  
(We wanna play this part)

The claps and cheers went through the crowd. The band bowed. Hao said to the microphone:

"This song was dedicated to my special person and my future wife, Anna" a projector light lit the blonde up and she smiled to Hao. The crowed cheered for them even louder. Anna sent an air kiss to Hao and he caught it and put it to his lips. The band started to play another song.

A tear of happiness pearled down Anna's cheek…

_This is my story. Mine and Hao's. This was the story or how the edge of a death binds people. This was the story of true friendship and loyalty, of nature and spirits, of adventures and happiness. But mostly, this story was about love. _

_My name is Anna Kyouyama-Asakura and I was born half shaman, half Itako and the world around me was on the point of existing and perishing. But my love saved the world and now, it lives on with one more drop of love in it._

END

-------------------------

A/N: Finally! It's over! Can't believe I actually done it :D Anyway, thankies for all those who weren't bored and reviewed every once in a while. Special thanks to Mrs. Asakura Hao and doggywopy. Thanks for reviewing, guys, that was a real pushing forward!!! So, since it's done, I think I'm taking a vacation ;))) See ya!


End file.
